Nothing But a Kiss
by SnapesSlave4lyf
Summary: A kiss that seems illogical for two highly logical people, Hermione runs from her triggers and a very distraught Snape. Can they work things out and come together, or was it nothing but a kiss? Very OOC Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, post battle. (Not entirely canon compliant) This is reposted from another site and is already complete. Story Complete!
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the final battle were still echoing around the castle grounds. Smoke was wafting with the breeze. The sticky metallic scent of blood was still in the air. Voldemort had fallen. Harry had done it. They had all done it. Their combined power and love channeling through The-Boy-Who-Saved-The-Whole-Bloody-World as he cast the final spell, had overpowered the serpent like figure of a man.

Hermione could hear someone calling out, asking if everyone was alright, who needed the infirmary, did they need help. Her eyes were wide, her expression slightly glassy as she frantically looked around trying to find the one person she was worried about. She already knew that Harry and Ron had made it. She had already seen Ginny, Neville, Luna and most of the other members of the DA, but she still couldn't find him. The man had consumed her thoughts and dreams, waking and asleep, for months now; years if she was being more honest with herself. She was becoming more frantic by the second, but not wanting to show her hand, to him especially, she calmed herself enough not to call out to him.

There! She had found him down by the lake. Their eyes caught and his usually unreadable expression was at once harried and frantic to be quickly replaced with relief upon seeing her. Throwing caution to the wind, she sprinted to him at breakneck speed. She slowed enough not to knock him over on impact and immediately threw her arms around his neck as her lips crashed into his.

Oh Sweet Circe, 'Mione! Why are you kissing him? Wait a second... Is he- Kissing me back?!

Where was she? He was growing more concerned by the second. She had to make it out! How could he go on if she was no longer a part of their world? How could he possibly continue knowing that she wouldn't be going on to make all the discoveries that she was destined to make, to expand her knowledge even further, to right the wrongs and cure the ills of their world? How could a marked man and traitor with nothing but darkness in his past make it, if her perfection and innocent naivete didn't? Severus Snape was unraveling and near the end of his rope when finally-

The relief was immense and made that much sweeter when she ran to him. He opened his arms to her, uncaring about who may be watching the one and only real emotion he had ever publicly shown. Once she had reached him, his goal was only to hold her, but suddenly... Their lips met in a heated display of passion. Their limbs wrapped and entwined as they sought the only proof that could truly show they were both still there, still living.

Dear Gods, I'm kissing Hermione. How did this happen? And she's... not pushing me away? Merlin, is she... kissing me back?!

Neither knew who had begun the kiss. Neither cared. The only thing that mattered was the intense heat that slowly built to a loud crescendo as they moved together, seemingly suspended in time. Snape's 'softer-than-they-looked' lips slanted over Hermione's pillowy fullness with just enough pressure to cause her to gasp, giving his tongue the perfect opportunity to slip inside and go exploring for all the ways he could make her lose control. He sucked on the tip of her tongue, breaking a whimper loose from her throat. He reveled in the needy tone as she nipped his lower lip in return and he released a chest-deep groan. They continued on, bodies nearly writhing against each other, hands exploring, tongues and lips battling, when the need for oxygen became overwhelming.

They broke apart, Snape's hands in Hermione's hair holding her face mere centimeters from his own, while she rested her arms on his shoulders, a lazy hand playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Their breathing labored and chests heaving, Hermione raised her eyes to his and simply said, "Wow." nearly on a whisper. Before Snape had time to answer, he promptly fell to the ground with a smile on his calm face as Hermione finally noticed the blood seeping onto his ropes from somewhere across his abdomen and chest. Her face paled as she quickly cast a mobilicorpus on him and went as fast as she could to the infirmary.

He can't leave me now! I won't allow it! Hermione thought bitterly.

She had sat at his bedside in the infirmary for 5 days, leaving only when physically forced to by a flustered Madam Pomphrey. She held his hand, told him stories, read potions journals or just talked to him about what she thought she would do next. Probably onto the Ministry doing something that could utilize as many of her talents as possible, she hoped.

On the sixth day, waiting for Severus to wake was becoming an act of desperation, so she decided to take a walk on the grounds. Hermione was overwhelmed. The castle battlements, the walls, the grounds, all of it was in an utter shambles. The formerly majestic and somehow stoic looking rock face of Hogwarts had crumbled. Blood covered the grass. She could still hear the screams, the terrified, agonizing and despaired voices all around her. She felt her throat closing, her vision quickly tunneled and her head spun. Everywhere she looked she saw death. Every turn brought with it a flood of memories of people she loved being shot down. She couldn't breath. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, breaths coming in panicked gasps. She heard a voice, it seemed far too distant but somehow close by. Who was it? They had to leave! They had to run from all this destruction! She turned to tell the owner of the voice to go, run! but the world went black. Just as she thought she would feel her head hitting the grass softened with the blood of battle, a pair of arms stopped her, carrying her away from her waking nightmare and taking her to safety.

"You need to leave. Get away from all the memories. It's all just too fresh for you. You need a distraction and change of scenery and I happen to be in need of someone with your skills. How would you feel about going on a mission for the Ministry to America?"

"America? Why, what's there?" Hermione had awoken slumped in a comfortable chair in Headmistress Minerva's office sitting across from Kingsley Shacklebot, the soon-to-be Minister of Magic himself.

"Death eaters. We have reason to believe that several of the highest ranking Death Eaters have escaped to the west coast of America and we need someone to capture them. I know you can handle this Hermione. You would be joining the military and on your time away, taking them down one by one. We will provide you with any information we have and any resources you may need. You will be payed very well, in addition to the money the US Navy would pay you. What do you think?" Well, he certainly was straight forward.

"How long will this take?"

"I don't think it should be more than... maybe a few months or so. So?"

"Which Death Eaters?"

"Malfoy Jr., and Sr., Bellatrix Lastrange, and Antonin Dolohov." He knew she wouldn't say no to that.

"When am I leaving and what's my back story?" She answered him quickly.

"Tomorrow, I will come back here to get you and take you to the ministry to do the parchment side of things, give you your information and whatnot. Hermione, I and I alone will be your secret keeper. It should be a short assignment, and we can set it up so you will still receive owls just in case it runs longer than this but I promise you, Hermione, I will not betray you." His eyes were so honest. Hermione felt like she wasn't quite getting the full story with all the pertinent details, but she knew he was being as honest as he could be with her. She would trust him with her life, she just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The next day, after Severus still hadn't woken, Hermione's anxiety of the grounds got the better of her and she couldn't breath inside the castle walls anymore. She departed from the Ministry after leaving a message to her former potions professor with Kingsley and with a shake of her hand, she was gone. It would only be a few months. What could it hurt...


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later

"Hey, Green? You coming out to the bar tonight? We're all going"

"Nah, Hunt. Fuck you. You know I don't do 'stuff'. I do the best I can to avoid people. I thought everyone knew I was anti-social as fuck!" Hunt laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll be at home, hanging out with my kid, then drinking a glass, or bottle, of wine after bedtime and reading my smut. You guys know me better than to ask." Green teased.

"Alright. Just thought I'd try. Well, if you change your mind..."

"You'll all be at Fired Up. I know. If I manage to lose what is left of my mind, I'll let you know. Ok, guys. Guard mount. Let's go!"

She stood outside the armory, watching everyone file down the hall to the guard mount room, some trailing behind, checking to make sure they had all their gear; M4's and shotguns across their chests and pistol's on their hips. Hermione was tired of this. Tired of living the life of Hollie Green from somewhere in Michigan, waking up at 2 am every morning and putting on the digital blue patterned uniform of a different country. Tired of putting on the face of a stranger and carefully pulling her curly hair into a suitable bun. Every day of the past 5 years had been a lie. The days she had off were always spent doing things she would rather not be doing, other than spending time with her daughter, she had no happiness left in her life, and going out for a few drinks wasn't going to help.

Being Hollie Green had its moments of being fun, but she couldn't do it anymore. It was nice to be able to cuss in whatever creative ways she could think of and really speak her mind about things, but it wasn't her. It wasn't Hermione. Waking up to her empty house, without her friends, with not even a tiny piece of the life she had lived before was exhausting. In the beginning it had been bliss. No reminders of the war, of destruction and death at every corner. But it also held no comfort, no friendship and no family.

It had been a long 5 years. She wished she would hear from home. So far, all she had received were watered down letters from Molly Weasley at Christmas and Easter. It was about the same every year. The family was good, they missed her, people were getting married and having babies. Their lives were moving forward, while hers... her life began a new timeline. She never got word from home. What had happened to everyone? Did they know why she left? Did they know where she was? What she was doing? It was only supposed to be a few months, but Hermione should have known better. The Ministry never had things together. It had taken her one year, a whole 12 months, to catch the remaining Death Eaters. She remembered feeling a great sense of relief for the job to be done. She could go back now, see her friends, be at home and at peace, right? Of course not. There was always more to do.

The day she had finished her mission, Kingsley had visited.

4 Years Ago

"Hermione, you've done incredible things for us. After all the work you did during the war, I wasn't sure we would be able to find someone who could finish tying the loose ends, but you have never failed to surprise me."

"I appreciate that, but I'm ready to go home now. I've taken the time I needed and I think I need to go back. There's nothing else here. Hollie Green can disappear. It should be simple enough. When do I go back?" She asked.

"Well, the thing is, we've found some things that we need to look into. There have been whispers of someone trying to take up The Dark Lord's work and... well, finish what he started." He gulped. He pushed down the wave of rising guilt. "You already have the perfect cover, you're trained, we can send you anywhere we need to and I know you can get the job done. Hermione, will you do this? For me?"

She should have know. But what a dirty trick to play. Playing to a Gryffindor's sense of guilt was so cruel. She had gotten new 'orders' and went to Virginia, to be closer to where they had heard people were trying to create an uprising. She worked a full time job protecting people as a Master at Arms for the US Navy, and on any time she had off, she was driving to Washington D.C. and hunting people down. In total, over the 5 years she had been working as a spy for the Ministry, she had captured 19 and killed 4. None were innocents. None were civilians. They were all guilty, bad people who had deserved what had happened to them. It was easy to move past them and get over them. The one she couldn't get over and move past was someone who was never supposed to be a part of the story in the first place. A muggle that she could never get out of her mind, because he was the one who had left her pregnant.

Hermione shook her head to clear the dark thoughts that were trying to take over. Right, guard mount, then out to her zone for the night. She was on the perimeter. Should be a very calm evening with very little to do, which was good, because things were about to change drastically.

She sat in her patrol car, her mobile sitting on the top of the steering wheel so she could read as a reference, as she held a large book opened on her lap and scribbled notes carefully on a parchment. Things were quiet. There were no calls for service that night, no one needed her for anything. Her zone checks were long ago completed and now the night was hers until she was needed for something. Hopefully I can finish these last few pages so I can send in my final dissertation to the Salem Academy. This was her last assignment before she would be given her master of Arithmancy from the Salem Academy of Magic. It didn't matter if Hermione was doing other work, she would always be committed to learning and she had been determined from day one to have something to fall back on if she was ever able to return to England. Her first year away had been spent securing her Charms Mastery, her second and third years were spent doing book work and apprenticing, whenever she was able, to secure her Mastery of Potions. Arithmancy was her last subject to accomplish. It could never be said that Hermione Granger wouldn't work hard.

She stopped after finishing a sentence and looked over what she had just written when suddenly behind her, she was startled by a very loud POP! Hermione turned in her seat, gun drawn and pointed to the back of her car. She opened her mouth to give tasked directions like her training had taught her when a familiar voice stopped her heart momentarily.

"And just what are you planning to do with that, Miss Granger?" The silky smooth tones of his voice hadn't changed. In all the time they had been apart, she had never forgotten his voice. She dropped her aim and stared at him, mouth open, tears in her eyes.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Fancy meeting you here," He stated deadpan, with a raise of his eyebrow. Hermione jumped into the back seat and threw her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life and letting the tears flow. His arms wrapped around her in an attempt to soothe her, which was made much more difficult by the bullet proof vest she was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Severus Snape was known as a forgiving man would be like comparing cacti in Arizona heat to the unforgiving cold of Everest. One had nothing to do with the other and attempting to find any correlation between the two would seem to not be possible. To say that Severus Snape was a man known to freely express his emotions would likewise be illogical, ill-advised and quite frankly, laughable. And so, it came as a great shock that in reaction to Hermione's seeming disappearance 5 years prior, after the brightest point in Snape's recent, and not so recent memory, he apparently lost his mind.

Severus Snape did not handle rejection well. When he had woken alone in the hospital wing, with no one nearby, he had carefully attempted to sit up and glance around. He would have sworn he remembered hearing her voice. He remembered her reading potions journals, reciting poetry, telling him about her life. So why was it that she was nowhere in sight? After a time, a harried Madam Pomphrey had come by to administer the evenings potions and found a very conscious Potions Master looking decidedly unpleasant, even by his standards. By all accounts, he should be happy, ecstatic even, to be free of his master of nearly 20 years, so why was this man looking so fit to be tied? Poppy needn't have waited long for her answer.

"Where has she gone?"

"Who, Severus?"

"Miss Granger? She was here, was she not? I remember her reading to me, talking, asking questions. Why is she not here?" His usually calm demeanor becoming more unravelled as his questions progressed.

"Ah. Miss Granger left some time earlier today. She went for a walk this morning. I believe I saw Kingsley go after her, but I haven't seen her since. Here, Severus, please take this last potion, and you will be free to leave if you like." Madam Pomphrey watched as he quickly upended the contents of the vial and stood abruptly to leave the ward. He rose, somewhat shakily and after a moment of gathering his bearings, transfigured his hospital gown into a decent facsimile of his usual robes, and stalked out of the room, the transfigured threads billowing behind him.

He thought he had an idea where she may have gone. Severus had grown close to Hermione. Working together for the order had given them a start to some semblance of a relationship outside of their teacher/student affiliation. It had been a work in patience for them both. Neither were particularly pliant in general and both had habit of being considerably stubborn, mulish and bull headed. They both possessed a distinct trait of self-righteousness. And so it went, following one blow up after another, that they both began to tread more carefully when working closely together; each giving the other a chance to speak their opinions, each providing multiple view points to any given argument until they could come to a mutual conclusion that would benefit everyone the most.

They were quickly able to comfortably work together, completing their tasks promptly, and began conversing on any number of topics that they had in common. It always seemed to leave Snape floored that they shared so many common interests. Hermione's grasp of larger concepts outside of what was covered with her schoolwork always seemed to create a friendly debate between the two. They would sit in the library at 12 Grimmauld place for hours on end discussing the Wolfsbane potion, or the latest articles in Potions Weekly or Ars Alchemica which would trail on well into the night. Hermione would usually be the first to yawn, and never conceding her point, would say that they should 'agree to disagree' or that they would 'pick up the topic tomorrow' after they had both rested.

After months spent in this fashion, Severus would admit a grudging respect for the brilliant and shrewd mind the young Gryffindor possessed and found himself enjoying her company. He frequently found himself mentally flagging articles to bring up for discussion with her as he read them, or wondering if she would have any ideas in his latest research. When the end of her schooling neared, he had decided to offer her a Potions apprenticeship. It would be a first for him, he had never taken an apprentice, but then again he had never found someone he would consider worthy of the effort. He knew Hermione would take it seriously, he knew she would work hard, and he knew that she was destined for greatness in her life. He wanted to have a part in helping her to cultivate her greatness even further.

Soon, a mutual appreciation of intellect turned into light flirting. Side-long glances, quickened breathe, and light blushing could frequently be seen being exchanged between them. If anyone noticed, no one felt it worth the surety of being hexed enough to comment. At least not to Severus. He felt her getting closer, pushing past his emotional walls. She was everything he had dreamed of wanting in a partner. She was kindhearted, intelligent, fiercely loyal, and apparently uninterested in others' appearances. He would be loath to admit to anyone how much he wanted to be desired for who he really was, not some fantasy cooked up in an enamored student or simpering Death Eater groupie, but to be genuinely wanted just as he was, short tempered, homely, and dark. To be loved, warts and all.

He noticed her. The way her hair had softened with her age and grown smoother and more manageable. The way her lips were full and looked petal soft, even though she would frequently abuse her lower lip with her teeth when thinking through a tough problem, argument or bout of nerves. The way she loved to touch people, a comforting hug, a hand on the arm in assurance, or the way she leaned against whoever stood next to her when she was lost in thought. She was a very tactile person. The way she focused all her attention and passion on whatever she was involved in, be it arithmancy equation, heated debate or argument, or devoting herself to a conversation with someone. The way she nearly always stood up for the underdog. The way she was always herself.

That was something Severus envied her. That she was free to just be herself. Certainly herself under harsh circumstances, but her own self, her own character none the less. She never played at being something or someone she wasn't. He had spent hours pondering the enigma that was Hermione Granger and finally came to a startling realization. He loved her. He loved verbally sparring with her, no matter the topic. He loved watching her interact with people. He loved the way she seemed to calm him, regardless of his circumstance. He wanted her for his own, and come Hades or high water, he was determined to have her.

After much deliberation, his plan was set. He would start to lay the groundwork of courting her, as old fashioned as it was, once the war was over and things had calmed. If he still had blood in his veins and a beating heart in his chest when all was said and done, he would chase his desire.

Well, he had certainly done something, but it was most assuredly not what he had planned. It was better. To kiss her, feel how soft her lips truly were, how her body fitted perfectly with his own, how her desire seemed to match his, had been far greater a feeling and reaction than he would have expected and had come about far more instantaneously than his original plan would have suggested. To wake up and find her gone was nearly more than he could bare.

After hours of searching and finding her nowhere, he forced himself to give up. She was nowhere on the grounds. She hadn't spoken to anyone other than Kingsley apparently. She wasn't at her home. She was a ghost, disappearing into the ether and slipping like a mist through his fingers. She obviously didn't want to be found. He must have scared her off. Obviously she had realized how much she was giving up to be with a man like him. She had moved on to younger, more attractive greener pastures, as it were.

He spent the next fortnight throwing himself a pity party with several bottles of Ogden's Finest in his private chambers before anyone had noticed that he was gone.

This is ridiculous. I am a grown wizard and I will not simply curl up and whinge over a silly girl nearly 20 years younger than me. I will get up, dress, ingest something other than grain alcohol, and move on with my life. There is research to be done, a school to repair, future dunderheads to prepare for. More important things than mooning over a witch that doesn't want me.

It had been around the 2 month mark that someone finally spoke up about her disappearing act. Severus had thought it more than a bit odd that Hermione had gone and not left word with anyone, even her closest friends and surrogate family, as to her whereabouts. No one had seen her, no one had heard from her, no one had any idea what had happened to her. They all figured she wanted some time and space to work through things on her own, as she so often would have before. When Potter and the two youngest Weasley's said that she obviously hadn't been to her flat in all that time and that she was no where to be found, his hackles were raised. When they said the Aurors couldn't find her, his hair stood on end and his stomach tightened.

Here he had been, morosely living in his own self pity, not even thinking that there was a reason he hadn't been able to find her. The first two years, he searched. He had visited every wizarding community in Europe, Asia and Africa. He had shown photographs to strangers, he had reached out to old contacts, all to no avail. The panic had passed for most. They had begun to morn the likely loss of a treasured friend and brilliant mind. They had given up, where Severus refused to. She had to be out there. He needed her to be out there somewhere, even if it wasn't to be with him. He would not stop looking. Somehow, after nearly two years, the Headmistress and the Weasley matriarch had received anonymous letters stating, in the barest of information, that Hermione was alive and well, but could not be reached and that any attempts would prove to be futile, but if they had a desire to write back, they could do so on the reverse of the same parchment and it would be forwarded. After the first letters, more appeared, staggered every couple months or so with small updates, if there were any, or at least to say that there was no change. Who had written them, no one knew. They had clearly been dictated and not hand written. There was no signature. No address. No owl. There were no noticeable charms other than very heavy concealment charms in place. Around June of the second year, Severus got his break.

It all seemed so obvious to him then. How had he never considered Kinglsey. Of course he likely wouldn't have had any malicious intent, but he had been seen with her before she had left. The last person to be seen with her before she had disappeared. And now, he was the single most politically powerful wizard in the world. How easy would it have been to make a witch disappear? Especially one as willing as Hermione to aid the cause. It had happened as if meant by fate. Severus had been near the Ministry near tea time and thought to stop by and see if perhaps, Kingsley would join him for lunch. He arrived just in time to see the letter apparate away. It had borne no distinguishing marks, no seal, no hand writing. His dicto-quill still hung benignly over the blank parchment on his cluttered desk.

"Shite" Kingsley muttered under his breath.

"It's you! You've been sending the letters! How do you know she's ok? How can you possibly know! What has happened to Hermione? I have spent the past 2 years searching for her with every spare moment, Shacklebot. You best answer me now." He ended on a feral growl. He knew he'd been beaten. Severus was unlikely to give up. Although he knew exactly what had transpired between the two from the letter Hermione had written that he had never delivered, he had never thought Severus would be so attached to the girl. Of course he'd been aware of all the work Severus was doing to find her, but he was a secret keeper, and he would not reveal those secrets, even if it was for a good and noble cause. Kingsley released a deep sigh averting his eyes from the trained legilimens.

"Severus, you know I can't tell you anything." God, this was sure to be painful, the Minister thought. Snape had spent a solid hour and a half trying to convince him any way he could, threats of bodily harm, coercion, use of veritaserum, hell, he'd nearly used the imperious, all to no avail.

It was some months later that Severus was handed his own update letter, in person, by the tightly locked secret keeper. He looked up into the man's eyes, not in the least comforted by what he saw there.

"What's happened, Kingsley. Why are you here and why are you giving me this?" He whispered. He was suddenly very grateful to be spending his free time alone in his empty chambers. It wouldn't do to have any curious onlookers for what was sure to be bad news.

"Read it, Severus." The man avoided his gaze once more and went over to the liquor cabinet pouring a healthy measure of Firewhiskey and turning to look at the dour man. Snape's eyes roved over the words on the page.

Hermione Granger has been attacked. There was no magic involvement. The perpetrator was a muggle male who was wanted in connection to a string of rape and assault charges in the area. He was soon captured by Aurors and turned over to muggle authorities. The man in question has been sent to prison and will be locked up for a minimum of 13 years; sentencing has not yet taken place. Miss Granger was harmed but has been physically healed.

"THAT'S IT?! HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND NOT HAVE A WORD TO SAY? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KEEP IT AS SIMPLE AS 'SHE HAS BEEN PHYSICALLY HEALED' YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD!" Severus could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest. The veins in his forehead and neck were very noticeably throbbing in his rage. Kingsley carefully put the large glass of whiskey in his hand and charmed the glass to refill once empty. He had a feeling Severus would be needing it. Snape slammed back three large tumblers before he could calm himself enough to collapse into his chair, his face in his now empty hands.

It had taken Potions Master nearly 3 more years to break the secret keeper. And it had been rather bizarre how it finally happened.

"Why, Severus? Why do you want to know where she is?" Kingsley asked.

"It doesn't matter"

"On the contrary. It matters a great deal. What is it that has possessed you to search so hard for her? Why have you worked so hard to convince me to tell you where she is, yet you can't even be honest enough as to tell me why? How important can it really be to you if you refuse to explain yourself?" Kingsley knew exactly why, but if the man couldn't say it out loud, it would make no difference. He knew Hermione was done. It was well passed time to come home. The missions had long since dried up for her. There was a loud silence in the room that stretched between the two determined men.

"Because, I..." Snape looked at the floor and swallowed hard. Damn Gryffindor women and the things he would do for them. Slytherin tactics had gotten him nowhere fast. It was time for some honesty and for that, he would need all the Gryffindor courage he could get. "Because. I love her."

She had been kept sequestered in obscurity, only receiving the sparse, watered-down letters Kingsley would allow through. She hadn't been allowed to reach out, she couldn't have information that would make her want to return home. She had been too vital and important where she was to come back. She had been the sole person responsible for rounding up the remaining escaped Death Eaters. The highest ranking, most disturbed individuals the wizarding world had left, and she had single-handedly brought them all to justice. No back-up, no hesitation. She had accepted her mission and the terms that came with it... at least as she was aware of them.

Severus had learned of the letter that had gone undelivered some 5 years before. His heart had nearly stopped beating when he'd read it. It was simple and yet somehow, so complex in its meaning, much like the woman who had penned it all those years ago.

My Dearest Severus,

Please do not despair. I promise, I could never leave you without a word. I doubt if I could ever leave you at all. Although our time together has been spent without even addressing our feelings for one another, and I'm sure this is certain to terrify you, I need to speak my mind, as you well know. I have never been so evenly matched intellectually, as I am with you. I have never met a man just as likely to incite intense anger and frustration, as he is to inspire fierce passion and all-consuming desire. When I was in your arms, I felt more right and complete than I ever have in my short life.

I have a mission to complete, just as we all must do, to see justice in our world. I must do my part, as you must do yours. I should be gone no more than 3 months, my secret keeper tells me. Take that time to heal. Take that time to relax and truly realize that you are free; free to be whomever you want to be in this life, for it now belongs to you and you alone. I will return, and when I do, I hope I shall return to my rightful place in your embrace. Severus, no matter what happens, please, promise me that you will never forget me and the tiny shred of joy I hope I brought you. Just one last thing before I must leave... Severus...

I Love You,

Hermione

He knew where she was. He knew what she had done, at least in part. But he also knew WHO she was, and it seemed as though she no longer did. Severus would never be the white knight that protected the damsel in wasn't quite that delusional. However, if Hermione still wanted him, after all this time, who was he to say no? It was time to go and rescue his princess and return her to the kingdom she belonged in. His.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Somewhat graphic depictions of assault and rape in this chapter as well as some harsh language. If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the chapter. Now onward to the story!**

S _he stopped after finishing a sentence and looked over what she had just written when suddenly behind her, she was startled by a very loud POP! Hermione turned in her seat, gun drawn, and pointed to the back of her car. She opened her mouth to give tasked directions like her training had taught her when a familiar voice stopped her heart momentarily._

 _"And just what are you planning to do with that, Miss Granger?" The silky smooth tones of his voice hadn't changed. In all the time they had been apart, she had never forgotten his voice. She dropped her aim and stared at him, mouth open, tears in her eyes._

 _"Severus?"_

 _"Yes, Miss Granger. Fancy meeting you here," He stated deadpan with a raise of his eyebrow. Hermione jumped into the back seat and threw her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life and letting the tears flow. His arms wrapped around her trying to soothe her, which was made much more difficult by the bullet proof vest she was wearing._

"Gods, Severus. I've missed you so much!" She sobbed brokenly into the robes she had tightly clutched in her grip.

"I'm not sure that's a statement I've ever heard before in my life." He commented dryly. He was so uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with the position in the cramped backseat of a police vehicle, or the steel plate of a bulletproof vest jabbing him in the ribs, but everything to do with the broken, sobbing woman held tentatively in his arms. Hermione laugh-cried and started to control her breathing, lifting her head to look into his eyes. Eyes she hadn't seen in nearly 5 years, other than their nightly feature in her dreams.

"Why are you here? It's been so long. No one really ever wrote to me, no one ever answered my letters. Everyone moved on and forgot about me. So why are you here now?" She asked, suddenly appearing suspicious.

"I'm not entirely certain you have the right to ask that question, Miss Granger. I'm also not entirely certain how to answer it."

"Fine then. I'll change the question. What the bloody hell took you so long!" And with that she commenced with snogging him senseless. At least she tried to. Let it be known that a military police uniform was not exactly conducive to snogging or any number of activities. Just using the loo was at least a 10 minute activity that really made you ponder the true necessity of the act. She gave up after a couple minutes of awkward petting, sitting herself back slightly to peer up into the face of the man she had been holding in her heart for somewhere around 7 and a half years.

Breathing heavier, Severus replied. "That is actually something I can tell you. I'll have you know that it most certainly was not easy to find you. We all thought you had just left. Perhaps needing some time to work through things on your own for a bit. When 2 months went by and no one heard from you, we started to panic. By the time we got the first letter after a year and a half, people had started mourning you."

"First letter? A year and a half? But I sent letters all the time! And I didn't leave without telling anyone! What the bloody hell do you mean?" Severus could hear the panic rising in her voice. He did his best to calm her, but knew it was sure to get worse before it got any better.

"I'll get to that. Bare with me, Hermione. We'll get there. First off, you chose a very good secret keeper. It took me until about 3 months ago to actually break him to tell me where you were. I worked on that man for nearly 2 years before he told me anything. As much as it pains me to say this to you, and I will lie if you ever repeat this, Kingsley is a good man with good intentions, if a bit narrow sighted. He needed you. You were young, gullible, and deeply devoted to the cause. In short, an easy target for him. He gave you very little information from home because he didn't want you to want to come back. He never delivered your parting letters because he didn't want to answer to anyone or to have people come looking for you. After a while he even let us think that the Aurors gave up their search and almost blamed it on Death Eaters. It was heavily implied that you had died. It will always be in the Minister of Magic's best interest to keep people in the dark."

"How could he do that? I trusted him. I worked with him for years before any of this." She had a new round of tears aching to fall from her hardened eyes. Then the sadness left and anger rapidly took its place. "That son of a bitch! How dare he take advantage of me that way! After everything I have done for him before all this! After everything that I've accomplished for him and the Ministry. After the things that have happened to me here..." The anger was apparently quite fleeting. "How could he." She whispered.

Snape had his arm around her shoulders and his free hand reached up to her jaw, tilting her face towards his gaze. "You are too strong to give this much emotion to that man. He is unworthy of your tears. You are absolutely right. He should never have done this to you. That being said, can you seriously deny that you have accomplished great things while here? When I finally got him to break, he told me a lot of what you have done in your time away. But he also told me about a lot of the things that happened to you. He thought the attack would break you. He never thought you would continue on after that. But still you stayed. Why, Hermione? Why didn't you come home? What happened to you?"

With a very faraway look in her eyes, he knew she was reliving it.

"I was nearly done with a mission. Most of the time I spent here in Virginia was just reconnaissance. I found a number of 'Dark Lord rising' types. People who thought they could do a better job, complete his work. I was trailing one. He was so damned predictable. Same routine every day. Leave work promptly at 5:15 PM, walk around the corner to a bar, have precisely 2 drinks as he flirted with the young bartender, then leave and apparate home from the alley down the street. I was planning to make my move the next night. It was a long weekend off for me, and I was sick of making the trip. I waited in the alley so I could track his signature to be sure he had gone to his home. It was supposed to be so simple. Just waiting and watching. But of course it's never that easy."

 _The alley smells. It's like a pile of old sick, stale beer, and something like hot trash in the summer sun. There are puddles of indeterminable origin close by. No one ever really walks by, and no one ever comes down into the alley. The buildings on either side are nondescript. Just basic brick and mortar. Nothing to set them apart from the other countless building facades in the area. But I will never forget anything about them. This is where my life was changed._

 _I'm curled behind a dumpster, watching for my mark so I can do the last of my work before I can go back home for the night. This guy was just the latest in a line of Voldemort wannabes and I was ready to just wash my hands of him and this whole mission. 'Tomorrow night, when this is all over, I tell Kingsley to shove it. I'm done.' I think to myself. I feel something behind me, then feel hot, stale breath on my neck and the hair there stands up. My hand carefully grips my wand, but before I can turn around, an arm snakes around my stomach, holding my arms in place as its companion closes over my mouth, choking off my screams. I will never forget the voice, like broken glass and rusty nails, as it says menacingly, "What do we got here? Such a pretty little lady to be in such a shit hole as this. Waiting for me darlin'? Well here I am." His hands start gripping tightly, clamping my arms and face painfully, as he grinds his arousal against my back. I shudder, squirming around as much as I can, trying to get my wand pointed towards any part of him, when his grip makes me drop it. I feel the first tear well in my eye, but still refuse to let it fall._

 _"I got somethin' for ya, sweetheart. Can you feel it? All for you, babydoll. What do you think you can do for me? If you're a good little girl, I might not hurt you too much. Be good and don't make a sound, or it'll get a lot worse for ya." He removes the hand from my face just long enough to grab something from his pocket to cram into my mouth. It tastes disgusting. Like the sick I can smell, along with body odor and who knows what fluids from his person. I'm not even sure what it is. Some sort of fabric. All I know is that this revolting piece of fabric is going to keep me from getting out of here. I feel myself start to fall apart the more he grinds into my backside. My tears have chosen to fall without my permission now, and I can feel myself cracking. I am the brightest witch of the age, and I am shattering for a muggle who doesn't know any better. To him, I'm just another conquest. Just a series of orifices. Just his next rush. I'm not a brilliant, strong witch who has stood toe to toe with the likes of Bellatrix Lastrange and Lucious Malfoy and won. I'm not anything more than what he wants to do to me. And I break._

 _As he tears my clothes from my body, I get mad at myself for wearing something so easily torn and removed. Why didn't I wear leather and denim today? Why cotton and linen which are so easily torn? The stale air hits my back first, then my legs. I can almost feel him drool as he eyes my arse in the plain cotton pants covering my virgin cheeks, before he savagely rips them from me. He pushes me against the brick wall and dumpster. The smells no longer register. Neither does the pain as the brick abrades my sensitive flesh. He holds the back of my neck with one hand, pushing my face against the rough surface, his other hand pulling my lower body closer to his. The hand on my neck pushes down, scraping my face, to get a better angle for himself as he pulls his cock from his trousers and pumps a couple times. I allow my tears to fall freely._

 _"Now remember what I said, honey. Not a sound, or it gets a lot worse for ya." He grates out just before he pushes himself into my virgin opening, tearing through my maidenhead viciously. I cry out, the first noise I've made so far, and feel his forearm slam into the middle of my back before his elbow lands a weighted blow to my right side. I feel the air leave my lungs and for long, pain-filled moments, it's like I'm choking. My legs want to buckle underneath me, but his grip and body seem to be the only thing keeping me in place. "Didn't I say not a sound? Stupid little bitch if you can't even remember that." He starts pounding into me as the air returns in deep gasps while I whimper helplessly around the cloth in my mouth."So fuckin' tight though, aren't ya. Been a long time since I had a virgin. Look at that blood on my cock. God, it's almost as good as if you were wet for me." He nearly moans into the back of my hair._

 _I keep a mantra in my head, repeating it over and over. 'I am Hermione Granger, and I will not let this be the end. I am Hermione Granger, and I will not let this be the end. I am Hermione-' He pulls out of me, but I have no time for a relieved breath, as he forces his way in to my tight puckered hole. The mantra no longer repeats in my head. The whimpers have given way to silent, and some not so silent, shuddering sobs that wrack my body. And suddenly, I'm floating. I no longer feel the pain of every blow he lands as punishment for my noises. I don't feel the abrasive 'push-pull' as he enters and exits me. I can no longer hear the vicious words he says, although I will never forget them. I am floating above the scene unfolding before me. I see a poor innocent girl being treated like a rag doll whore, being tortured and left bloody and shattered in a dark, stale smelling alleyway in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the country, left to die. Or to live. Which is worse? To die knowing these are your last memories? Or to live feeling like a dirty, used, degraded cum depository for a disgusting low-life?_

 _Nearly 2 years later, I still don't have an answer._

She couldn't believe she was telling him about this. A very select few people had been given the whole story. So far there was only a close friend from work (who had only been told after a year had passed and 2 bottles of wine) and her therapist. No one else knew the full story and all the gory details, but telling Severus was like finally letting it go. She sobbed on his shoulder, letting everything out and finally releasing the tension from her shoulders that hadn't left since that day. As her story came to a close, her tears dried and she sniffed inelegantly.

"They caught my Dark Lord wannabe the next night, I spent a week in a wizarding hospital, and went back to work, waiting for my next mission." She avoided his eyes. She couldn't stand it if she saw disgust there. Or worse, pity. "I couldn't come back after that. I couldn't stand for people to look at me at all. Can you imagine what it would have been like if I came back after that long, after everything the Prophet had said about the final battle. Everyone would have looked at me. It's still hard for me. I don't go out at all. I prefer to stay home by myself, with my books and my studies."

"Yes, Kingsley said you have two Masteries and are working on a third. That would be impressive to begin with, but doing it while working basically two full time jobs. Merlin, but you truly are brilliant."

"Thanks." She laughed humorlessly, still avoiding his eyes. He lifted her chin again, forcing her to look at him and finally see what registered there. There was no pity. No disgust. There was understanding and sympathy and something else she couldn't quite name.

"Hermione, never be afraid for me to look at you. I would hate it if you never wanted me to see you. Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"What?"

"I see a woman who has been to Hell and back. I see a woman who has had all the odds set against her and has come out fighting. I see a woman who has found a safe place in learning, to better herself and the world. I see a woman I fought for, a woman I searched the ends of the Earth for. I see a beautiful creature that makes me want to get up every morning. I see a woman I want to possess and who will possess me in return. I see my equal in so many ways. Hermione, when I look at you I see my future."

"Severus, you don't realize what you're saying. I want to be your future too. I want to possess you and to feel safe with you, but so much has changed. I'm not the same person I was before."

"I know that. I will go as slow as you want me to. I will never push you to do or be anything you don't want. But know that I want you and I will never stop wanting you." He kissed her softly on the mouth, then trailed his lips to her cheek, her temple, her forehead and eyes. She could almost feel the emotion he was pouring out to her like it was a tangible thing, and it was one of the sweetest things she had ever felt. But it was a lie. It would continue to be a lie until he knew everything. She gently pushed him back.

"Severus, wait." She took a deep breath. "That's not the only reason I didn't come back. After I recovered, I didn't want to keep doing this. The work was done anyway. There was nothing left for me to do here. But after a while, I got some... new information." How was she supposed to tell him this? Her mind screamed at her to just do it, but it was so much harder than that. This could change everything.

"I need you to answer some questions for me."

"Of course, Hermione. What do you need to know." He knew she was holding something back. It had to be big, or she would have just said it already. He was incredibly nervous. What had Kingsley left out?

"How do you feel about children? You never seemed to care much for them." She was trying to look at him, but it was so hard.

"I despise other people's children. I hadn't really thought of having my own... until you. I have this dream of children with you..." He looked away. If anyone had ever told Hermione that Severus Snape, dark, foreboding Potions Master and bat of the dungeons, could look bashful, she would have laughed them all the way to the loony bin at St. Mungos, but that was the only way to describe his expression now.

"You dream of having children with me?" Her mouth lifted in a shy smile.

"Of course, I do. I've had this dream since you left, of a baby boy with dark curls and pale skin, and a girl toddling around with amber curls and dark eyes. Every time I dream it, you're there with me. How could I not want that happiness in my life?"

"Would you show me?" She was suddenly very curious. What exactly did this girl look like? He couldn't possibly be dreaming of her... could he? The abnormally shy man just looked into her eyes lifted his wand and softly said "legilimens." It was. It made no sense, but there she was, running around, laughing and playing as they sat and watched. Hermione broke his gaze and gathered all her Gryffindor courage.

"Severus, I didn't return because I found out I was pregnant." The car was silent. She held her breath for the next part.

"The girl in your dream... She's my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your daughter... You have a daughter."

"Yes, I have a daughter. And I swear her eyes... When I look into her eyes I swear I can see the light of the Sun. Her eyes, that are so much like yours. When I look at her I see so much of you; I'm not entirely sure how that's possible. But when I see her I don't see him, I don't hear him, I can't feel him. All I feel is happiness. It's miraculous how an act so vile, that broke me so utterly and completely could give me the greatest gift and blessing I could have ever asked for." There was such love in her eyes as she gazed off into the distance.

"I'd like to meet her... Sometime. If she looks anything like you, and acts anything like you, then I don't see how I could stop myself from falling in love with her immediately. Tell me about her."

"Every morning when she wakes up, and I need a little more sleep, I turn on the music that plays through her monitor. She lays there and listens to it and plays with her bears and gives mummy some much-needed rest. And when I walk into her bedroom, she looks at me like I'm the most important person in the entire universe. She looks at me like the sun rises and sets with me. She jumps up and down and dances in her crib and puts her arms up waiting for me to lift her out and hold her and tell her 'good morning, gorgeous' like I do everyday. She loves breakfast. She'll eat almost anything as long as it's yours. She's quite a sassy little lady with an attitude all her own. And after breakfast, while mummy is having her tea, she sits and watches her favorite movie and plays with her toys and pulls on her stuffed dog's tail while I levitate it around the room. She picks up books and brings them to me to read to her. She's only one year old and already she eats solid food, walks around and runs. She climbs stairs and catches bugs, she says mummy and daddy even though she has no idea who her father is or if she even has one. When she's full she says I'm done. She loves bath time and splashing in the water and playing with her toys in the tub. And when it's time for bed, and I'm rocking her to sleep, she looks up at her mummy like she's so glad that I'm here."

Hermione had a wistful, happy smile on her face as her eyes watered and she let the tears roll down. Severus held her hand and gave her his rapt attention as she told him about the amazing creature that had come from one of the most horrible moments he could have ever imagined for her.

"When she's sick, or hurt, or scared, she comes to her mummy and puts her face in my neck and holds me close and gives me kisses."

She took a deep shuttering breath and smiled radiantly up at him.

"In short, she is amazing. She is fantastic. She is a blessing in disguise. She is without words, impeccable. I'd like you to meet her. But Severus, just know that once you do, you can never leave. I want you to be very certain about this. I'll not introduce anyone to her that won't be a permanent fixture in her life."

"What is the angel's name?"

"Lorelei. Lorelei Ashlynn Granger."

As Snape listened to Hermione describe the amazing gift she had been given from Merlin himself, he lazily ran his thumb along her knuckles in a calming, soothing gesture. He could not wait to meet this incredible little person that seemed to have saved the love of his life from one of life's biggest cruelties.

"Bravo 124, dispatch" the radio crackled to life.

"Send it for 124" Hermione answered in a somewhat vulgar American accent.

"I need you to respond to..."

"Well it looks like I have some work to do. How the bloody hell did you apparate into my car anyway?" She said as she drove away with them both now firmly buckled into the front seat.

"It was really quite simple actually. I just focused on you. I knew the general area you would be in and it took me straight to you." Snape answered, as he watched out the windows.

"Quite impressive professor. Quite impressive indeed."

"Cheeky, little..." Severus muttered affectionately.

They went through the last few hours of her shift talking about random nonsense that neither would really remember later. The weather suddenly seemed like such a good topic of conversation. Neither was anxious to break the spell of easy listening.

"Well, Severus, my shift is about over. There are some things that need to be discussed. First off, you can't sit in this car once I get back onto the base. There's a spell on the 'blue-line' that basically acts as a finite incatatum so any cloaking spells would dissolve. You also can't apparate on or off the base. What would you like to do?" She eyed him warily from the corner of her eye, as she steered the car back towards her headquarters.

"I suppose you could leave me here. I don't mind wandering around a bit. Or I could just make my way to a hotel, if you could direct me to one nearby..." He was praying that wouldn't be her answer. 5 years had been enough. He wasn't particularly anxious to leave her side any time soon.

"Well, if that's what you would prefer, I could. But I was rather hoping you would like to come home with me. That is, if you decided you wanted to stay, to be a more permanent fixture..." She led off, bringing back to mind their previous conversation. Severus summoned all the nerve he had.

"Hermione, why would I be here, if not to bring you back, and keep you by my side? If I wasn't looking to be permanent, I would have just sent Minerva or the Boy Wonder." He said somewhat sarcastically. In a rare moment of supremely un-slytherin like behavior, he added, "I was actually about to wage a serious battle if you had directed me to a hotel, instead. Thank Merlin you said otherwise, or that battle would have taken you, because I would not have given up. Just what you poor child needs, Severus Snape as a guardian, changing nappies and giving the sex talk. Gods." He visibly shook the thought off with mirth showing in his dark eyes.

"I don't know about all that. I think you would do quite admirably, Severus. And don't you dare think you won't be changing nappies! It is a certainty! But I suppose I'll still give the sex talk, when the time comes, of course. A girl does need her mother." She gave him a sidelong glance and noticed his chest puff out just the slightest bit at her complimenting his suspected fatherly prowess. " Right, well, I'll leave you here. You can watch the jets take off and land for a bit. I shouldn't be long, maybe about 40 minutes at the most. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Are you trying to hen-peck me already? Hermione, I am a grown wizard. I've made it this far on my own, I believe I'll be fine for 40 minutes." Snape gave her an admonishing look.

"Severus, I seriously doubt you could be hen-pecked at all. I'll be back soon." She kissed his cheek and let her lips linger just a little, before she sat back allowing him to climb out of the car and apply a disillusionment charm to await her return.

Back at the Precinct

"Yo, Bitch, you need a car?" Hermione said, by way of vulgar greeting to her friend in the oncoming shift.

"Yeah, what car do you have? Is it a cage?" the younger girl said.

"Nope. No cage, tank is full and the heat works." She tossed the keys somewhat haphazardly to the other girl.

"What's wrong with it? Anything major?"

"Nothing more than the usual bullshit. Wanna download me really quick? I'm trying to get the fuck out of this shithole, before it tries to take me as its own and I start growing into the walls like Davy Jones' locker in Pirates of the Carribean." They both laughed at her joke and walked over to the clearing barrel.

"So any plans for this weekend?" They smiled at each other.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm throwing a sick rager at my place tomorrow. Lots of coke, probably a few hookers, some strobes and blacklights. Probably gonna get a serious helping of some vitamin D, if you know what I mean. You should really stop by, you know." They both laughed at their usual joke as she popped her rounds into the case.

"So, playing with Lorelei and reading some more?"

"You know me so well. It's why we're best friends."

As Hermione waited outside the armory to turn in her gear, her watch commander walked up.

"Hey, Green, don't forget, ending mileage. Oh, and by the way, you're in zone 5 Monday." He said, off hand.

"Mother fuck me in the asshole side ways. Ok. Got it." She sighed as the man walked away, clipboard in hand.

"You have a problem with zone 5 now? You usually love it out there. No one bothers you, and nothing ever happens." Her friend asked.

"Naw, just have someone from home stop in to stay for a bit, and I was hoping to hang out with him, now I'll be home late as shit. Well, fuck. Still have the weekend, I guess."

Severus had mentally scoffed at the idea of getting any form of enjoyment in watching aircraft for 40 minutes, but somehow found himself to be mesmerized by the sight of the heavy, loud metal contraptions gracefully making their way through the air. Before he knew it, Hermione had pulled into the parking area and parked, waiting for him to get in.

"Cooler shit than you thought, isn't it?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't say that word if you paid me to, but yes. I suppose it was more enjoyable than I had previously thought it would be." He said with his signature sneer in place. "And why the hell are you still talking like that? It's a disgrace to England to use that dreadful accent any more than absolutely necessary." She continued just to see how much it would take for him to lose it.

"What? You don't like my American accent? Well, fuck, I guess I should stop then. Wouldn't want to hurt your overly sensitive ears."

"Sweet Circe, do you usually curse this much?" He asked as she casually flipped on the radio.

"As Hollie, Abso-fucking-lutely. Hollie is a big fan of swearing. I gotta say, I'll miss it. There's nothing quite like a well placed 'fuck' to really get the frustration out." She laughed outright at his expression.

"I certainly hope you don't keep this up long. I'm already nervous enough as it is, without your added needling." He said. She took pity on him.

"I'm sorry. You're just so easy. I meant what I said though. I will miss how much I get to swear here. What are you nervous about?"

"Well, I would assume, that at your house, is your daughter. The last time I was around a small child was when Draco was young. And I don't think I need to tell you, I didn't exactly have much contact with him." He twisted his hands in his lap.

"Severus, I think she will immediately fall in love with you. You have nothing to worry about." She put a comforting hand on his thigh.

"How would that even be possible? No child has even been comforted or made to feel happy by my appearance." he said self-deprecatingly.

"Actually, I really mean it. She loves dark things. One of her favorite movies is very dark in nature as well as color. And if she doesn't take to you right off, just talk to the girl. Your voice could make me do just about anything in the right tone. I imagine a small child should be quite simple for you." She said firmly with a private smile on her face.

"Oh really? Anything, Miss Granger?" He replied silkily as he placed his hand on her knee and began making small circles with his thumb.

"If you don't stop that, I'll crash this car. Let me concentrate. And don't think that you'll be jumping right into bed with me either! Just because you've come all this way does not mean that you will be getting any from me." She scolded him.

"Hermione, I wouldn't dream of it. You are far too special for me to just jump into bed with you. You deserve much more than that. Perhaps we should even wait until we return to Hogwarts. I'm sure there will be no shortage of baby-sitters." He said as he pulled his hands back into his lap and glanced out the window attempting to appear nonchalant.

"That's not a bad idea, except I have no idea when I can come back. It's more complicated than just picking up and leaving." She chewed her lip in thought. "I don't know how Kingsley wants me to get out of my job here... and I would like to finish my schooling too, though I'm nearly finished with my thesis. If I had the time to really work on it as I would like, it could be finished in a few days. The research is all done anyway." She was lost in thought.

"I'll contact Kinglsey tonight and see what he has to say as far as getting out of here. I don't think it'll be too terribly difficult," He gulped and summoned his courage. "And I suppose I could watch your daughter for you during the day so you can work on your dissertation." He adjusted his suddenly tight collar as Hermione smiled at him.

"Severus that's hardly necessary. Relax, she has a nanny." At her statement, he calmed somewhat, before she continued. "If you really want to help, you could always start packing for us." She said with a sly smirk.

"Alright, you're on. But I hope you don't require more than a few days, because I will have your house packed and taken care of before the end of the week." He said determinedly, his jaw set and his gaze challenging.

"Fine. We'll see who finishes first then, won't we? A bit anxious to leave America? I thought I could get you to move out here with me?" She teased him.

"First off, don't say it if you don't mean it. I would follow you anywhere you wanted to go. And secondly, yes. I find myself most anxious to get you back where you belong; At Hogwarts, by my side and in my bed." He raised his eyebrow and gave her his most devastating half smile. Hermione nearly swooned at his look and felt a responding gush in her knickers.

"Wipe that look off your face, Severus. The temptation isn't going to help either of us finish our work any faster." she blushed.

"I suppose. And speaking of beds, where exactly am I going to be sleeping while I'm here?"

"Well, if your old bones can't handle the sofa or the futon in the spare room," she joked and gave him a half smile of her own,"Then you could just sleep in my bed. I assure you, it is big enough."

"Gods woman. How am I supposed to make it a week let alone a couple nights when you say things like that? I'm just a man!" He fairly growled in response.

"Take a moment and calm yourself, Severus. I don't need you scaring the wits out of the nanny and we're here."

"Here?" He croaked out, suddenly feeling more terror than he could remember feeling when standing before the Dark Lord. He felt the sweat drip down his brow.

"Yes, here. Take a couple minutes to relax yourself. I'll go in and take over from the nanny. Come in when you're ready." She said calmly. She kissed him on the cheek and rested a hand on his jawline, then looked into his eyes. "She will love you Severus." She said, right before she got out of the car and walked in the front door of a plain looking white house with dark green shutters.

 _Oh Sweet Merlin's saggy balls. I'm terrified of meeting a 1 year old girl who can't even talk yet. If Voldemort could see me now..._


	6. Chapter 6

The days went by quickly, as they tend to do. Hermione was nearly finished with her dissertation and had asked Severus to look it over.

"I don't know why you want me to read it. You know I don't have any specialty in this field, only what I need to know for my own work. I'm not sure how much help I'll really be."

"I just... I need someone to read it. No one has even seen my research yet. Besides, it's supposed to be written so that anyone can understand it. You shouldn't need a full working knowledge of arithmancy to be able to comprehend the major points." She was nervous. It was plain to see how much she was still striving for his approval, even after all these years. It also didn't help that she was having the hardest time looking him in the eye after the past few nights together. Over the years she had been away, Hermione had begun to question if her feelings for a certain snarky Potions Master were real or had just been a passing fancy of a young impressionable girl.

That question had been well and truly answered withing the first 5 minutes of him entering her house. She would never forget that day for as long as she lived. She would never forget the nervousness on his face as he stood in the doorway, one hand still on the knob, glancing around, looking for the child he was to meet; the surprise that registered on seeing a small girl in Hermione's arms that was holding, of all things, a small stuffed pig, the even bigger look of surprise when she looked up at him and gave him the biggest semi-toothless smile he had ever received. It was like watching the Grinch's heart grow three sizes right in front of her eyes. She would never tell anyone about how wet his eyes had looked upon being gifted with that innocent smile.

Three days ago

 _"Mummy has someone she wants you to meet, sweetheart. This is one of Mummy's friends from back home. His name is Severus Snape and he makes potions. Can you tell him hullo, honeydew?" She gave the girl a serious face with a hint of a smile to it, before the girl looked up at him and waved, still with that brilliant grin. Hermione put her daughter down on the kitchen floor and stood back to see how they would interact with each other. Her daughter had taken confident steps up the the dark man then pulled on his pant leg as she smiled up into his eyes._

 _He crouched down to be at least closer to eye level with the little tyke, and said in a very serious voice, "It is most lovely to meet you, Lorelei. My name is Severus and I love your mummy." He whispered the last part as he shook her tiny hand. She had smiled even brighter when she recognized her name and put her arms up to be lifted into his arms. The shock was evident on his face for only a moment, before he picked her up and asked her to show him her house. The two had been nearly inseparable since then. If Severus was reading, Lorelei was in his lap looking at the pages and listening to him talk. If Severus was cooking, Lorelei was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor watching. If Severus was packing, Lorelei was... well Lorelei was decidedly unpacking everything as he placed it into boxes, but the thought was there._

 _As much as he hated to admit it, nappies had been a challenge to figure out. But with a little experimentation and a hardy refusal of help, Severus had proven himself more than capable, though he had yet to have what Hermione called a 'Bermuda Triangle nappy'._

 _"What exactly is a Bermuda Triangle nappy?" Snape was sure he didn't want to know, but the logical part of his brain suggested that it is always better to be prepared._

 _"Well, basically, it is a total and complete blowout. It's when you have no idea how such a small person can create that much shit, and also can't possibly figure out how it managed to escape the nappy and travel up to their neck. All in all, it is a learning experience and a true test in the love and patience you have for your child." She seemed to be joking. It had to be impossible for shit to travel that far, especially when it should easily be contained in the disposable material, Severus thought._

Severus had floo called Kingsley and had told him of their decision to go back home. It had been a decidedly serious Minister of Magic that had begrudgingly arranged for Hermione to come back. It all seemed too good to be true to a woman who had been jerked around by this man for the past 5 years, always telling her it was for the 'greater good'. Always something 'for the cause'. This time, he gave in almost immediately and told her not to worry about work.

"Everything will be handled, I will see to it myself. Just pack your things and be ready to leave in a week. I will send an owl with the exact time and an international portkey. Anywhere in particular you want to come back to first?" Kingsley asked.

"Set it up for Hogsmeade. They will be staying at Hogwarts, at least for the time being, and I'm sure Lorelei will enjoy seeing the town first." Severus had answered. Kingsley was taken aback.

"You mean, she's staying with you? You do realize that there is a child to consider as well, correct?" He looked speculative.

"Yes, I do, Shacklebot. I believe I mentioned her by name in our plans as well, if you had been listening. Arrange the portkey and we will see you the following day." With that, Severus had shut the connection. Hermione's knickers were very much saturated by his show of dominance. Let it be known that Severus Snape is a very possessive man. And let it also be known that this turned Hermione on in a way she never knew possible.

It wasn't until the owl arrived that Hermine realized just why it all seemed too good to be true.

"Obliviated. All of them. Wow. Well, I suppose I didn't really think it all through, but to never be able to see them or talk to them again, well, it just never really occurred to me. I guess that's one way to make me disappear in a hurry." Hermione was caught off guard, for the first time in years, and she hated the feeling of loneliness that overcame her at the idea of never talking to her only friends for the past 4 years of her assignment. Severus put down the baby to play for a bit and gathered his witch into his arms. He spoke softly into her hair as he rubbed her back in gentle circles.

"Hermione, it had to be this way. You know that. They would never be able to visit. They could never know the real you. But you are not alone anymore. You have a gorgeous little girl who loves you, you have an entire family of red-headed menaces that have been up in arms the whole time you've been gone, you have Minerva who I'm sure will make a lovely adoptive grandmother. And don't ever forget, sweet, that you have me. No matter what happens, I will always do whatever I can to see you happy. The both of you." He said very seriously in his smooth baritone. He took her hand in his and laid it on his chest, right over his heart.

"Thank you, Severus." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She could tell that he loved her, even if he had yet to say it. This man was something special and she had no intentions of letting him go. As much as she knew he would have a hard time saying it after everything he'd dealt with with Lily, she couldn't help but push him, just a touch. "I love you, you know" She poked him in the side.

"Yes, I'm well aware. You make it quite difficult to forget." He knew what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't just say it now. It had been built up so much in his mind, it deserved to be a special moment, not just because she was upset and he was comforting her.

"So that's how it is? Well, then. If you feel that way, perhaps I should stop saying it so much." She crossed her arms and raised her chin in defiance.

"NO! I mean.. erm... that will not be necessary, Hermione." Gods, he mentally tried to calculate just how far he had stepped in it and what degree of damage control was needed, before he caught the glint of mischief in her eyes. "Ah. Very nice, Miss Granger. Playing with an old man's heart. You'll be the death of me, you know." She flashed him a brilliant smile that somehow made him forget what he had just been talking about.

And so it went. The nanny had been dismissed after the first day and Severus took over watching the baby, who spent quite a bit of time in something called a Baby Bjorn strapped to his chest as he shrunk things down and packed them away. Hermione had spent her final days in the states putting the finishing touches on her work. By the time Thursday night rolled around, the house was completely packed except for what was needed before their departure the next morning and Hermione had sent off her final work. Severus had sent an owl to Minerva Tuesday, saying that he was bringing a very special guest and her child to stay with him at Hogwarts and it would be beneficial for her to be there to greet them at precisely 3:30, giving the family about an hour in Hogsmeade with the time change.

Lorelei had gone to sleep surprisingly easily that night and left the two adults to themselves. It was the first time since their first night together that Severus was nervous about their sleeping arrangements. He mentally talked his lower half off the ledge. . You will be able to be alone tomorrow. Calm yourself down right now! You've made it a week sharing a bed with her, you can go one more night!

They had made an agreement from the first night to always be real, to never try to be something or someone else with each other. What had followed that simply spoken sentence was still, 6 days later, on a constant loop in Severus' mind.

 _They were laying in Hermione's Queen sized bed. She had just curled up on her side and snuggled into him and seemed to be halfway asleep already as she spoke._

 _"Well, I feel like I have to tell you, that I'm not being myself right now. But in all fairness, I don't think it would be wise for me to be completely myself at the moment with you."_

 _"You know the deal. Be real with me, Hermione." He was very much serious about never presenting a false front with her. He also despised being lied to, even if it was to spare his feelings or to protect him. He quickly regretted this thought._

 _"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't usually wear pajamas to sleep. I really only wear them around the house on lazy days. I usually sleep naked." Snape audibly gulped._

 _"Ah. Well, then I suppose that's alright for now." He could feel her smile grow wider against his chest before she responded._

 _"Oh, and I usually masturbate before I go to sleep. Pretty much every night. But I didn't think you would appreciate that this week." With a yawn she fell asleep on his chest, wrapped in his arms as he began mentally listing the 12 uses for dragon's blood, followed by the ingredients in a boil removal potion and when that still hadn't done the job, he went through wolfsbane before finally following her to sleep._

Gods, but she was a tempting witch. Even as she was now, in old dirty sweatpants, a t-shirt with Lorelei's dinner staining the front of it, her hair pulled haphazardly into a loose bun on top of her head, she was still making his heart race. They sat on the floor of her living room, sharing a glass of wine and staring into the flames of the hearth in a comfortable silence.

"I'm nervous. I know I probably shouldn't be, but what if people stare at me? What if someone tries to touch me, Severus? I have no idea how I'll react. I've been trained for most of my life to just neutralize the threat first, what if I hurt someone?" She looked at him over her wineglass and he saw the true worry in her eyes. It was never about how she would handle things, but had everything to do with other people. His Hermione was so damn selfless. It hurt his heart to see her so worried.

"I will be with you every step of the way, sweet. I promise I will protect you. The both of you. I won't let you do anything crazy. Though, if Potter or Weasley are stupid enough to catch you off guard, I may just see how it plays out. Think of it as an early birthday present." He smirked.

"I know you're only half joking, but I do seriously hope they aren't that dumb. Thank you. For all of this. You have been such a huge help with everything this week and actually, the whole time I've been gone. If it hadn't been for that kiss, I don't know if I could have made it through all this on my own."

"Hermione, I'm so glad that you had that. I must admit, that memory helped tremendously in giving me the strength to keep searching and keep pushing Kingsley for more information. I'm glad I was able to keep a piece of you with me. And I'm glad to know that you did the same. You've always had my heart." He took her hand and brushed his lips softly across her knuckles sending a shiver through her. "I think we should go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day as it is, no need to make ourselves more tired than we already will be. Besides, the baby is sure to be all over the place tomorrow and as it stands now, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with her. I believe it will have to be a team effort." He stood and offered her his hand, helping her up. They made their way up the stairs to the bedroom as Hermione continued the conversation in soft tones to not wake the baby up.

"Severus, If I had been able to choose any man to be in my daughter's life, I would have chosen you. And just so you know, I believe she feels the same way. You are so incredible with her, I couldn't have asked for more." She led him into her room and closed the door.

"It is a most prestigious honor and a privilege to have the two most beautiful women in all the world choose me. I am forever in your debt, my lady," he said with a deep formal bow before they climbed into the bed under her soft, yellow comforter. "What can I do to show my deepest thanks and sincerest gratitude, my sweet?" He rumbled seductively.

"Just hold me. For now. I'm sure tomorrow I'll think of something else." She winked before snuggling into his side.

Severus spent a long while staring at the ceiling fan wondering just how on Earth he could be so lucky. Perhaps he really had finally paid for his past and he had truly been forgiven by the Gods. He decided to be grateful and to just enjoy soaking up every perfect moment spent with his two favorite women. Tomorrow would be there soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Lemon at the end of the chapter. If you are uncomfortable with this, skip ahead to the next chapter after you see this -

Friday morning started off oddly.

Hermione woke up and rolled over, trying to snuggle into the last of the warmth from Severus' body, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. She turned over to check the time and saw that it was already 8:00. Racking her ears for a distant sound, she realized the baby was already downstairs laughing and she could also hear the low rumble of Severus' silky baritone. She threw on her bathrobe and went downstairs to see one of the most simultaneously adorable and drop dead sexy things she had ever witnessed in her life. Severus Snape, hair still wet from the shower, shirtless and feeding her gorgeous baby girl as she sat in her highchair. Laid out on the table in the bare dining room, was a full spread of breakfast foods. Blueberry pancakes, hash browns, bacon and sausages, as well as orange juice, milk, and coffee.

"Severus, you really didn't need to do all this. You could have woken me up."

"You needed the sleep, sweet. Besides, I was already awake. Lorelei and I were just getting better acquainted. Isn't that right little one?" Hermione sat down, patting her daughter's sweet curls, before fixing herself a plate.

"And why were you already up?"

"I had one or two errands to run before everyone woke up today. We'll need to be leaving soon, so eat up. Once we've finished I'll set to shrinking and packing up all the furniture with the rest. Is there anything that you wanted to do before we leave?" He was obviously avoiding the question, but he was right, so Hermione let it go.

"Not at all. I have everything I need right here with me now." She gave him a meaningful look, gazing deeply into his obsidian black pools. He placed his hand on top of hers and said "I quite agree with you there, my dear," Before he leaned over and placed a soft delicate kiss on the corner of her mouth. Which the baby promptly giggled at. A slight blush rose in Hermione's cheeks at being caught out by her one-year-old daughter, before she looked back up into Snape's eyes and saw a depth of emotion there she hadn't previously seen.

After a flurry of activity in setting the house to rights and getting the rest of the furniture packed, as well as getting the baby's bag packed and getting her changed, the 'almost family' stood in the middle of the empty house at 8:59, awaiting the activation of the portkey that would take them to their new life together. Hermione looked up at Severus as he held her small child close to his breast, leaning over to give her soft kisses on her neck, making her squeal in excitement, before looking back at his beautiful witch. Just as she started to feel the pull of the portkey behind her belly button she look deeply into his eyes and said "I love you, Severus." She didn't quite hear through the pull of the portkey when he said "And I will always love you, Hermione."

Upon landing (more gracefully than she had expected) in the middle of Hogsmeade, Hermione lifted her gaze to take in her surroundings. In all the time she had been gone, it had changed very little and she was brought back to so many memories of her past. Getting sweets from Honeydukes with the boys, looking around at Zonko's, spending hours devouring the shelves of Tomes and Scrolls. Everything was so familiar, and yet it seemed like it had been a lifetime ago. Severus hiked Lorelei up on his hip and took Hermione's hand gently in his own, leading her through the village. Their first stop was, of course, Tomes and Scrolls, where Hermione spent as much time as Severus would allow, choosing a few books for 'light reading' as well as some for the child. Severus added a few to the pile, then carefully took all of the books up to the counter and waited for them to be rung up. As he waited he glanced over at the tiny witch in his arms and smiled before glancing at her mother on his other side. He tried to soak up every bit of emotion going through him at the decidedly domestic family scene he found himself in. If only more days could be like this one, he would be such a happy man.

After they had paid for their purchases, they made their way back through the thoroughfare and down the street to Honeydukes sweet shop. After purchasing just a few items for the baby to try later on, after dinner of course, they made their way towards Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I know this is going to be difficult for you. Just hold my hand and I promise, we'll make it through this together. I will be by your side no matter what." He rumbled at her side.

"I could never be afraid going into any unknown if I have you by my side, Severus." Her eyes seemed to convey a message with deep meaning to him, which he immediately recognized as love and he squeezed her hand in reply. As they neared the castle gates, Hermione could see a lone figure standing there in dark green, velvet robes that billowed slightly in the light breeze going through. She would recognize that hairstyle and hat anywhere. As they came upon the gates and the figure standing there, Hermione could hardly contain herself. It had been five long years since she had seen her mentor, and bad memories were the last thing on her mind.

Before they approached the gate, in their final few steps, Severus stopped her with a gentle tug on her wrist and turned her towards him. She looked up at him, holding her child so close and gently to his chest, as the baby looked around with awe on her face, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Hermione took the last half a step towards him, and leaning up on her tiptoes, placed her hands on his chest for balance, giving him a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned. After a few moments, the baby started giggling at them again and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Hermione leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's downy cheek, before turning back towards the gates and walking up to a very dumbstruck headmistress. Professor McGonagall's mouth was opening and closing as if words could not be formed in her mind. Shock clearly displayed on her face upon seeing her normally dark and dour Potions Master, holding a small child, both of them smiling.

"Minerva, please close your mouth. You're doing a remarkable impression of a Flounder at the moment, and I'm not entirely certain the baby will understand what it means." He said with a smirk. Hermione chuckled lightly before threading her arm through his and awaiting the lowering of the wards on the castle gates, as he led them through.

"Good Gods, Severus. Perhaps next time you could give an old woman some warning before surprising her into a heart attack." The Headmistress remarked.

"And what, pray tell, should I have warned you about? The fact that the friend I was bringing back was Miss Granger? Or the fact that I am in a relationship with her and her daughter?" As he said these words, he looked at Hermione with his passion clearly written on his face and Hermione melted just a little more and felt her knickers completely soak through. They most definitely needed some alone time. The sooner the better.

"Yes well... Probably both of those things. You can't blame me for being shocked Severus. I've never seen you with a child in your arms, let alone one that was smiling and happy to be where she was." She said with a twinkle very much like the former headmaster in her eye.

"I suppose that would be true. But it may be time for you to learn that sometimes there are... Contributing factors."

Once the shock had worn off Minerva eagerly folded her arms around a happy, smiling Hermione. The two immediately began crying and laughing through their tears as their embrace went on.

"I'm so glad you're back, Hermione. We were absolutely terrified when we couldn't find you, and no one would tell us anything about where you had gone. I wasn't even sure about Kingsley knowing anything until a few months ago, when Severus said he finally found out where you were."

"I understand, Minerva. It seems the Minister hasn't been doing a lot of the things that I thought he was. I never intended to be gone this long, and I certainly did not intend to never send word. Apparently, my letters were never delivered. But that's all in the past now. I'm here, I'm unbelievably happy, and I have someone I'd like you to meet." At this Hermione reached up and took her daughter into her arms from the man she loved, then turned to the woman in the green robes and said in a very sweet and calm voice, "Minerva, this is my daughter, Lorelei." She saw the woman stand there, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, before she turned to her daughter and said, "Lorelei sweetie, this is your grandma Minnie. Why don't you tell her hullo?"

Lorelei waved and offered a slightly wet, and noticeably gummy smile, before offering up an excited squeal at meeting the woman.

"Hermione, she is simply gorgeous. I feel we have much to discuss."

"Of course, you're right, Minerva. But I do believe this little lady will be needing a nap shortly. Is there somewhere quiet we could go?"

"Absolutely. Why don't we go to my office, and we adults can have some tea while the baby rests. If you would like we can have a bassinet brought into my office, or into my Chambers. Perhaps even a house elf could check on her to be sure that all is well. I believe that may put your mind at ease."

"That would be perfect, Minerva, or should I say Grandma Minnie?" Severus said, mirth clearly showing in his eyes.

"I quite like that. Of course I would love to be Grandma Minnie to her. Hermione, you always were like a daughter to me. But I wouldn't want to step on any toes. Has Molly met her yet?"

"No, not yet. We had wanted to get everything settled here first, and I was thinking perhaps The Burrow tomorrow, after I meet with Kingsley. I have a feeling I may need a calming, more familiar place after I meet with him. And don't worry about stepping on any toes. I believe this child can handle all the love she can get. It can only do her well in life."

And so it went, that they walked across the grounds. Minerva showed the small family the memorials that had been put in place at specific battle sites. Severus kept his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders, her pillar of strength allowing her time to crumble, providing her with the sense of safety and security that she had longed for and had never known how to find. As they walked, Hermione under Snape's arm, with Minerva leading the group and a small toddling Lorelei, her auburn curls bouncing in the sunshine as she ran around looking this way and that, taking in everything she could see, they approached the Black Lake. Lorelei slowed her pace and watched the calm clear water in concentration. Hermione and Severus both approached the young girl, each grasping one of her tiny hands in one of theirs on either side of her. The giant squid carefully peaked out, looked at the small child, and splashed her, just the smallest bit, in jest. She laughed and giggled uproariously and began bouncing up and down asking for more. The squid obliged her, splashing her one last time before disappearing under the surface of the lake once again. Hermione and Severus both looked down on the small child, smiles on their faces. The small girl looked up at Hermione first and said "Mummy," then looked to Severus and said, "Daddy," then pointed towards the lake and said, "ahhhhhh!" with a high-pitched note of excitement to punctuate. Instead of laughing at the seemingly small gesture Hermione looked over and noticed the glassy, slightly tear tinged expression in his onyx eyes as they shared a small private smile, then lean towards each other over the small girls head and shared a sweet kiss.

Hermione looked at him, appraisingly and said in a quiet, soft tone, nearly a whisper, "You know, you could be if you wanted to."

Severus stood, dumb founded. He was so unsure of how to take this new information. He couldn't understand all of the strong emotions bubbling up from the pit of his stomach and splitting in the middle of his chest. He lifted his free hand and absently rubbed the place that the pain seemed to radiate from. It took him a few moments to realize it was from the amount of sheer love that he felt thrust upon him in this moment. And that was when he knew, he could never be anything less to this woman or this child then husband and father.

The family wandered the sprawling grounds of the castle for a short time before returning with Minerva. Severus was holding a sleeping child on his shoulder as she dozed softly, while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and sucking on her thumb. Hermione conjured up a small bassinet with a soft squishy mattress, reached into her bottomless handbag and pulled out Lorelei's favorite toy, her stuffed pig, along with a light blanket that smelled of Severus and was sure to put her straight to sleep. Severus carefully laid her down, lifted one arm to tuck the pig under it, as Hermione laid the blanket over the sweet child before they both turned and joined Minerva in front of her desk for tea.

It was sometime later, after small talk over what had transpired over their years apart, that Minerva realized how strong of an asset this woman could be for her, just as she once had been as a student in her house. After the final battle and all of the subsequent battles prior, Hogwarts' staff and students alike had been hit significantly and had suffered great losses. There was no doubt that Minerva could eat easily find a place for her former star student on her staff. Perhaps if the woman was sitting at the head table, it would alleviate some of the stress or tension the budding couple may have in developing their new relationship. Of course, she would need to find some sort of daycare for the child, but some things would have to be done, because certainly she was expecting to see many more children in the near future from these two, if their longing looks at each other were anything to go by.

About two hours later, they heard a soft shuffling noise as the baby sat up in her crib, glancing over the side at the three adults still quietly conversing over long empty tea cups and biscuits. She made her alertness known as she pointed her tiny chubby hand at the dark Potions Master, and squealed in a delighted voice, "Daddy up," before lifting her hands in the air in a simple gesture, requesting to be lifted out and brought over to join the conversation.

Severus rose and crossed the room to pick up his favorite little witch, glanced over his shoulder back at Hermione and said, "I believe it's time we made our way to our rooms. What do you think, my sweet?" Hermione walked over, gave her daughter a soft kiss on the cheek as she tucked her curls behind her ear and said, "I believe you are right." She looked back at Minerva and said, "It's been lovely to see you, Professor. I'm sure I'll be seeing you plenty more, but I believe it is time for us to unpack."

"Of course, my child. Make your way over, and I shall see you in the morning for breakfast. Perhaps we shall take it in my Chambers, as we are the only ones present in the castle at this time of year."

"That would be lovely, Minerva. We shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, and Hermione? Should you be needing a babysitter, perhaps for some time alone with your gentleman there, I shall advise you of my willing service to you at any time. Young love is so important in its beginning stages, one must not forget to prioritize themselves." She said with a slightly raised eyebrow causing a blush to rise to Hermione's cheeks.

Severus answered for her as they walked towards the door of the headmistress's office, "Absolutely, Minerva. Would early tomorrow afternoon be too early to request a babysitter? We will have to be meeting Kingsley to go over everything and it would be much easier without little hands and feet to watch over?"

"Certainly not a problem. Perhaps Sunday evening I can keep her overnight for you. I imagine Hermione has not had a night to herself in over a year. You both deserve a chance to relax. Just let me know if you are in need of me. Have a good evening." And with that, they left.

"Most interesting. I always had a feeling you were right about that match, meddling old fool." She said to the empty room, before turning to look at Albus' portrait. "Well, Albus? What do you think? I've got my galleons on a wedding within 8 months and a baby withing 12 months of that." She smiled at him and raised a challenging brow.

"I believe you are on, Grandma Minnie." He chuckled at the nickname, "Clearly they will be married within 5 months, at the most" He finished with a wink.

They had a quiet dinner in Severus' quarters, where the castle had created an extra room for the baby. It would be brightly lit during the day through the enchanted window. The walls were a pale pink and grey and had small animals painted here and there. There was a bookshelf already half filled with the stories they had picked up in Hogsmeade earlier that day. While they took turns at feeding Lorelei and eating their own supper, the house elves had set about unpacking for them, at the headmistresses insistence. Hermione acquiesced to this small intrusion.

Once their things had been unpacked, their tummy's happily filled, and a bedtime story read, the baby went to sleep. The moment they walked from the small extra room and into his sitting area, Hermione was immediately in Severus' arms with his lips crushing hers. Her hands roamed over his back, occasionally running her blunt fingernails over his muscular form. He held her tight and close with one hand cradling the back of her neck to improve the angle and one around her waist to settle in the small of her back. Their lips parted momentarily, as they each took off their outer robes.

"The baby, Severus," Hermione whispered, her voice thick with lust and desire. Snape flicked a lazy wrist, setting a one way silencing charm on the extra door so they could hear her if need be. "Oh Gods, Severus. I need you now! I've waited long enough. Please, Severus! Have mercy on me!" Hermione groaned out, her body writhing against his in a frenzy.

"What the lady wants, the lady shall have." He said simply as he drew her against his body. She was pressed to him, her breasts crushed to his chest, her thighs to his, his firm erection to her aching need. She moaned loudly, as his mouth nipped at her carotid before soothing it with his tongue. "My Gods, woman. You have been killing me for the past week. So damn sweet. Sweet Merlin, so fucking sexy," He rumbled into her ear as she ground down on his trapped length. His trousers were getting somehow smaller in one area and were rapidly approaching 'painfully tight'. Hermione tunneled her fingers through his raven locks, then ran her hands down his back once again, to rest on his firm, chiseled backside before taking a squeeze.

"Please, Severus. Now!" And with her whispered plea, Severus lifted her into his arms as if she weighed no more than a sack of flower, and carried her over to toss her to the middle of his bed. He lifted his wand and spelled her clothes off and pointed to a chair near the bed, where they neatly folded themselves. He gazed down at her body for the first time. Even if he hadn't seen it before she had gone, it was plain to see how having Lorelei had changed her body. Her hips were more rounded and full, her bust much fuller from the months of feedings, her nipples dark for someone with her peaches and cream complexion, her well earned tiger stripes nothing but silvery lines on her hips with a few on her slightly rounded lower abdomen. It was, quite simply, the most erotic sight of Severus' life, to see this woman writhe on his bed, naked to his scrutinizing eyes, vulnerable in a way she never had been before. She was clearly slightly uncomfortable with the attention, but once she saw the raw passion in his eyes, she settled her heartbeat and lay back to allow him his perusal for a moment.

"I know I've changed. I hope you don't mind," She said shyly. Her mind starting to lose the battle as her hands began to creep around her tummy in an attempt to conceal it from his intense viewing.

"Please, Hermione, don't hide from me. You are... Gods, you are gorgeous. The most magnificent sight I've ever seen. I just need to be sure you're real, because beautiful creatures like you do not come into my life every day. Please tell me this is real." He said in a daze. She leaned up, reaching for his hand and pulled him onto the bed, stroking his cheeks and trailing light circles on his jaw line.

"This is real, Severus. Make love to me. Please. Show me how it can be; how it should be." She said on a breathy sigh.

He crouched on his knees between her slightly parted legs before running his finger tips so gently up her inner thighs, before applying a slight pressure and spreading them farther apart and dipping his head to the top of her mound. His hands moved up and pulled her lower lips back so he could get an unobstructed view of her. He inhaled deeply, the wind passing over her lips sending a shiver and another moan through her entire body. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to her core and unintentionally ground onto him, and his resolve snapped.

"Fuck, I can't wait, Hermione. I had every intention of drawing this out to truly worship your wonderful body, but I just can't take it. You are entirely too perfect at the moment. Please forgive me." And he spelled his clothes off and promptly pushed his very impressive, thick length into her in one long stroke. He ended it with a firm push against her cervix and she saw stars. Hermione grasped his forearms where they rested to the sides of her head and dug her nails into him hard. Her loud, broken noises drove him wild. To think that he was the one doing this for her, providing her so much unbelievably overwhelming pleasure...

He drove his length into her in hard and long strokes accompanied by their shared stuttering breaths. He pulled her legs up and over his shoulders, changing the angle enough to have her nearly talking in tongues, his hips moving fast. His hips were a near blur as he pushed for their release. His thumb settled over her bundle of nerves and strummed to the same rhythm he had set with his hips. She began to feel the orgasm ride up within her belly, her toes curling unintentionally. His dirty rumblings commanding her. Her muscles started to clamp down and her voice was horse as she said, "Make me cum, Severus. Mark me as yours, Please." His lips found her shoulder, biting and sucking away at the soft skin, leaving a dark reddish-purple love bite.

His strokes grew harder and she egged him on loudly, feeling extremely thankful for the strong silencing charm he had put up before. He growled in the back of his throat, the vibration traveling through her aching nipples and sending her down a careening hole of pure bliss as she called his name in stuttering syllables.

"Sev-ver-er-usssssss! Oh Gods- Merlin! Yes!" He quickly followed her over, her wet channel becoming almost painfully tight, nearly expelling his length from her. They both cried out and stuttered to a stop, gasping for breath and curling up in each others arms.

Before they completely drifted off to sleep, Severus took a deep inhale of her hair, wrapping his arm around her to hold a full breast and said "I'm sorry it wasn't more. I love you, Hermione. I'll worship you tomorrow, my sweet. And for the rest of our lives." He whispered against the shell of her ears. "For now, rest," He said, pulling the sheets over the both of them, before completely falling asleep, not to be recovered until at least the next afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

************ (Dark content ahead. Possible trigger warning. Listing of injuries and mention of rape... if it's too much, skip over anything in bold)**

They woke the next morning, limbs entangled, hair strewn over pillows and faces, to a very exited Lorelei in the next room.

"I'll get her. Perhaps you should get ready while I dress her and pack her bag for Minerva." Severus said, his voice pure gravel, as he leaned over placing a kiss on her brow.

"Mmmmm. Good morning, Severus. I'll just be a moment in the shower so you can go." She stretched lazily in his king size four poster. "Minerva shouldn't need much, really just her favorite toys and perhaps a coat if they go outside." She climbed out of the bed, ignoring her nude state and adding just a touch of wiggle to her walk for Severus' sake, trying to ignore his low growl, and headed to shower. He quickly jumped out of bed and caught her around the waist.

"You'll be the death of me, woman." he rumbled into the side of her neck before taking a step back and swatting her playfully on the behind. "And good morning to you as well." She laughed and closed the door.

A short time later, with both of them showered and dressed and the baby packed, they headed through the halls towards the headmistresses chambers, letting Lorelei walk and explore the castle a little on her own. When the arrived at Minerva's quarters, she ushered them in quickly. Hermione looked around the room and at the woman. She'd never seen her former head of house in anything less than the professional teaching robes, so to see her in a more casual floor length skirt and a sort of peasant blouse, she was quite surprised. Upon inspecting the room and discovering not one hint of Gryffindor colors, she was taken aback. The room was very tastefully decorated in light creams and dusky rose colors with some bronze accents. There was a softly upholstered sofa with a light pink floral pattern on it in front of a low table by the hearth with two wing back Princess Anne style chairs on either side. Hermione hid her surprise quickly and sat at one end of the sofa while Severus took the other end, placing the baby between them for the few minutes her attention was held.

They chatted and ate the breakfast that the house elves had brought up. Lorelei had her first truly English breakfast and seemed to enjoy every bit of it as she made little smacking noises between bites. Minerva appeared to be settling in to the grandmother role quite nicely as she fed small bites to the toddler, who squealed with excitement at each bite and frustration when they took too long. Before they knew it, breakfast had passed and it was time for Hermione to face her secret keeper.

"Minerva, breakfast was lovely. It's been so long since I've had a Full English." She said rubbing her full stomach in emphasis.

"Of course, Hermione. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have you brought everything I need for the little princess? I can't imagine it would be much. I can transfigure, conjure or order up most of what she may require."

"I've brought a change of clothes, though I doubt she'll need them, a bit of dirt never hurt anyone, her coat, in case you go outside, some books, and her pig and blanket in case we aren't back before she needs a nap. Do you think you'll need anything else?" Hermione asked, handing the small bag to the woman.

"I think we shall be just fine, my dear. Perhaps we should go see Albus. I'm sure he would love a closer look at the girl." She said, bending over to lift the child into her arms and kissing her little cheek. Lorelei giggled and placed a very wet and open mouthed kiss on the headmistresses cheek to which Severus laughed.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't quite understand to close her mouth for that yet. It makes me feel a bit better though. It means she's comfortable with you." He offered as explanation.

"Don't worry about it. If dirt won't hurt her, what's a bit of spittle between a girl and her grandmother?" She said giving a soft smile. "Now off with the both of you. We'll be here when you've finished with Kingsley." She said shooing them both out of the room.

 ************ (Dark content ahead. Listing of injuries and mention of rape... if it's too much, skip over anything in bold)**

They arrived in front of the ministry, her hand desperately clasping his. Her grip tightened the farther into the building they got.

"Hermione, it will be fine. I'm right here. I won't leave you unless you want me to. Let's just get this over with, alright? Then we can take the little one over to meet her other family and her other grandmother. How does that sound?" He asked, lifting their closed hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles which had gone white in her tight grip.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. I just... I don't want you to freak out. There are some things I've done in my time away. Things you don't know about that aren't exactly pretty. Just try to remember that I was playing my part the same as everyone else." She halted them just outside the Minister's office, glancing up shyly into his face.

"Hermione, spy or not, I was still a Death Eater once upon a time. You've never judged me for any of the things I had to do, so who am I to judge you for doing things to help our side?"

"You're right. Of course." She let out a harsh exhale and loosened her grip on his hand. "Right. Let's get this done." She offered him a smile before turning towards the secretary's desk and dropping a mask of indifference onto her face.

"Excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger. I need to see the Minister." She said to the top of the woman's head, instantly recognizing the woman to be Cho Chang. She was looking down at her desk, completely oblivious to everything going on around her. Hermione hoped she wouldn't realize who she was and just let her go.

"I'm sorry, the Minister doesn't take meetings unless you have an appointment- Wait Hermione? Oh my Gods! It's been so long! How have you been? What have you been up to? I can't believe this! No one's seen or heard from you in so long!" She rattled off, beginning to ramble. Severus was quickly approaching his threshold of politeness, but it seemed that Hermione had already surpassed her own.

"Cho, it's lovely to see you again, but I must see the Minister. If you won't tell him I'm here, I have no problem just going in myself. He should be expecting me." and with that she breezed passed her stuttering former classmate and burst into the office.

There sat Kingsley, behind his large mahogany desk, piles of paperwork covering almost every available square inch of the room. He looked up from a stack of parchment and immediately stood when he realized who had walked through his door.

"You really should get better help, Kingsley. She nearly attacked me with excitement and curiosity." Hermione said by way of greeting before taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs on the opposite side of his desk as Severus took the other.

"Hermione. It's been too long." He tried to lean in for a hug which she pointedly ignored in favor of her fingernails. He finally took the hint, sitting back down into his own chair. "You're a bad influence on her Snape. She already sounds like you."

"Perhaps that might have something to do with you leaving her out in another country, thousands of miles from her friends, with no way to communicate with them. I don't think my influence is to blame for her behavior at this time." Snape said derisively.

"Yes, well. *ahem* right. Well, it is standard protocol after the type of work you have been doing to meet up and go over things. First off, it is important for you to know that everyone you came in close contact with for your cover job, was obliviated of any memories involving you. It was a very clever memory charm. Quite basically, they will have their memories still, but when they try to recall you, they will be unable to. I do hope you followed the rules I set out for you, and that you have not implemented any major changes that would not be supported without your presence. All records of Hollie Green have been wiped out and she never existed. Your daughter's birth and her doctor's records have been wiped as well, but they were all backed up at St. Mungo's beforehand so nothing will be lost. Have I missed anything?"

"I believe it is standard procedure also, to go over all arrests, injuries and deaths during my mission and the final outcomes." She said. Severus looked over at her. She was acting like a different person, completely closed off emotionally, trying to focus on the facts only and getting it all over with. She reminded him quite a bit of himself. It was more than a bit unnerving.

"Yes. Right. 4 deaths: Reinboldt Stanshion, Abbetha Aimes, Elizabeth Drew, and of course Fenrir Greyback." At this Severus started. He had no idea Hermione had come up against the werewolf. Thank the Gods she had killed him. He hoped it had been easy, but knew better. At least she was okay now.

 **"Injuries sustained: 3 concussions, 6 broken ribs, 4 cracked, broken arm, fractured femur, broken nose, shattered left hand, broken ankle, major stab wounds to the lower left abdomen, and lower back, minor lacerations, and of course some heavy bruising, all successfully healed with minimal scarring and no after effects." Severus hadn't been expecting to hear all of this. He grasped her hand and gave a squeeze of reassurance, but somehow she knew that he was the one needing to be reassured, as she squeezed back and looked his way with apology in her eyes before saying, "And what about the other injuries? Are we leaving those out?"**

 **"Other injuries? I don't see anything else in your records here..." He waffled carelessly shuffling through random parchments on his desk and avoiding any eye contact with the two people currently taking up residence in his office.**

 **"Yes. Other injuries. Fractured scapula, shattered Zygomatic and Maxilla bones, cracked mandible, 3 broken ribs, 2 cracked, punctured lung, dislocated shoulder, ruptured spleen, severe kidney distress and bruising, massive internal bleeding, severe vaginal tearing and bruising, severe anal tearing, bruising and fissures, broken patella, and some more minor lacerations and bruising. And of course, pregnancy. Are we just not going to list all that?" She stated in a deadpan voice. Her face was blank, her breathing was normal, her eyes were cold, harsh and unfeeling, nearly accusatory. Severus' heart broke for the broken woman that should have been before him, but his chest swelled with pride as he saw how strong she was being. This may not be the face of her attacker, but she was smart enough to know a cover up when she saw one and she was strong enough to show that she truly was a survivor.**

"Right, well I thought you may be uncomfortable discussing that... you know, present company and all..." He trailed off.

"If I was uncomfortable with Severus here, I wouldn't have insisted that he come. Now are those injuries in my records or not?"

"Ah, yes, here they are. Not sure how I missed that. Now on to arrests. 19 arrests. They are all stated here by name, I will gloss over a few that were brought in groups though. First there was a group of 5 from your last mission in Washington D.C. that belonged to the 'Dark Rising' group, 4 from Salem that were a part of the 'Rebel Uprising', 5 from Boston that made up the 'Riddle Support Squad', such a silly name if you ask me, Liam Schornbach and Dillon Treachly who fancied themselves the next Dark Lord, and of course Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange. Now most of them were tried and quickly sent to Azkaban where they will remain for life sentences due to their crimes. However, Draco was acquitted and freed." He read off a sheet of parchment appearing almost clinical in his report. It would almost seem as if none of this made any difference to the man, but if you watched closely, his eyes would twitch just the slightest bit when he said certain names, mainly Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange. Severus couldn't blame the man, they had been the worst of the worst of war criminals, but something just didn't feel right about it to him.

"So Lucius will be unable to buy his ticket out of Azkaban this time? Such a pity." Severus asked, watching the man's features closely. There it was. The twitch.

"No. He was able to stop us from giving him the kiss, but has thus far been unable to buy a way out. He has been in cell number 293 at Azkaban prison for almost 5 years now. He was Hermione's first arrest." His gaze was shifty and sweat was beginning to form on his brow, but Severus decided to ease up. He would keep this reaction to himself for the time being. It was certain to mean something, but he just wasn't sure what.

"Right. I did feel bad about Draco. I'm glad he was freed. He really did change at the end of things. He actually helped me restrain his father. I think he was truly sick of being told what to do, who to be. Good for him." Hermione retorted. "Is there anything else we need to go over, Minister? I'd like to head back to the castle and see my daughter over to the Burrow." Her mask of indifference was back up and she was looking more impatient.

"Ah, actually just one more thing. Erm... the muggle. The one who... attack-"

"The one who raped me. Yes, what about him, Kingsley?" Hermione said without emotion.

"Is there any particular reason I got a call from the American Minister yesterday telling me that he had been beaten nearly to death and the guards had all been put under memory charms as to forget the perpetrator?" It looked like Kingsley had suddenly found his back bone, as he harshly questioned the woman in front of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't even go to the trial! Why the bloody hell would I go to his cell and beat him to death? Hell, I don't even know what prison he's in!" Hermione was livid! She would have loved to do such a thing, but somehow, Shacklebot had made it impossible for her to find the man. Suddenly an idea struck her.

"Severus? What exactly were these... errands you had to run yesterday?" She said in a soft voice as Severus stared at a suddenly interesting spot of carpet. Her voice cracked on the last word and she reached over and took his hand gently in hers. He looked up and saw the gratitude in her whiskey eyes.

"I may have made a little visit to the Bolduc Correctional Facility in Warren, Maine." He said by way of explanation, before looking at the former order member- turned Minister of Magic. "My apologies if I made more work for you. I felt it needed to be done. I did leave him alive, though."

"Barely. He may not make it to the end of the week. Actually, I was given the photos. Very nice work Severus. I shall overlook it. In fact, I'm not even sure where the paperwork went on that. Hmm. Something to think about, I suppose." With that, he rose from his chair and attempted to shake the hands of his former friends. Both refused, as they stood up and walked to the door of the office. Hermione turned to face him offering one last thought before leaving the office.

"Kingsley, You took advantage of me. You thought me naive and gullible and preyed on it. You kept me alone and solitary for as long as you needed to, and when the time came to bring me back, you left me. I will never forget that. You deprived myself and my daughter from having family and friends in our lives. I doubt I will most assuredly never forgive you for that. Don't ever ask me for help again. Good day."

Hermione had grown up. No longer would she be the girl she had been. The know-it-all who did anything for someone with no questions asked. No longer would she go somewhere without knowing all the details. She was harder, more cold, more focused. It was the end of her innocence. It was the undoing of her young Gryffindor self. But she was also smarter and more prepared to handle the world. Severus could not be more proud of his witch in that moment. She was strong and capable and could more than handle herself. He took her hand and led her from the cramped building, leading her back to the castle, back to her family and friends, and back to her daughter. It was time for her to truly heal, and he vowed to be there every step of the way with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Graphic lemon at the end of the chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading this, skip to the next chapter after you see this -**

A very bitter Hermione, and a very hesitant Snape, left the offices of the ministry. Both had things on their minds as they made their way from the apparition point to the doors of the castle and headed towards the headmistress's room. Little Lorelei was so excited to see the both of them, she ran towards them just as they enter the door and threw herself into her mommy's arms before reaching out to Severus with both hands saying, "Daddy, up." Severus was beginning to get used to this, but he would never really get over the amount of innocent trust and love that he saw in the child's eyes. Just as he thought this to himself, she kissed his cheek, with an open mouth and plenty of tongue, before saying, "Love you, Daddy." Hermione heard his throat catch as he kissed her on the top of her head and choked out, "I love you too, little one." She happened to be more than a bit choked up too, seeing as this was the first time she had ever said those words.

Before they left in a flurry of robes, Minerva announced that Lorelei had been a perfect angel for her Grandma Minnie. Hermione thanked the woman before they went on their way, heading towards the castle gates to apparate to the burrow.

Once they got past the gates, to the apparition point, Severus calmly asked her, "Can you do this, or would you like me to take us there?"

She looked up at him with slightly misty, wistful eyes, and said, "Severus, that place was practically my home. I doubt I could forget how to get there if I tried." He answered her watery smile with a soft grin of his own, as he grabbed her hand and held the baby tightly to his chest, and Hermione spun them away.

They popped outside of the burrow, just on the side of the road, and Hermione took a step back and couldn't help but stare at the humble residence. Obviously the publicity that the-boy-lived and his best friend had gotten after the war ended, had left them with some money, because the formerly Humble Home was no more. Hermione could tell that it was the same house, it had the same feeling of home and comfort that it had always had, for as long as she could remember. But it was plain to see that there were several new additions to the house. New wings went off on either side, as well as a very nice looking shed and Greenhouse to the rear of the home. Hermione wasn't sure how long she had stood for, just looking at all the new parts of the house, when he pulled her hand resting his forehead against hers, looked into her eyes deeply, and said, "I'm right here, Hermione. I promise, I won't leave you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Severus," she said, taking a deep breath before she leaned in and press a sweet kiss to his lips, that quickly turned passionate. Both of them were so enraptured with their intimate contact, that neither heard the sound of a door opening in reaction to the pop of their apparition. Neither noticed until a very loud squeal of "Hermione!" rent the air.

They pulled apart quickly, and Hermione lifted her face to the weather worn and caring expression of a thoroughly flummoxed Molly Weasley. Hermione stood there as Molly made her way towards her cautiously, still unsure if this was another one of her dreams. When she reached Hermione and touched the side of her face, realizing that she truly was here, she drew her into a typical Molly Weasley hug, squeezing the life out of her.

"I do believe that Miss Granger will be requiring air sometime soon, in order to survive," Severus said with more than just a hint of Mirth in his eyes. Molly pulled back with tears streaming down her face into the matching expression on Hermione's face, and she said, "Molly, it's so good to be home. I've missed you so much. I do have someone for you to meet though. But first is everyone else here?"

"Actually, yes. You are quite lucky to be coming in on a Saturday, as we usually have family dinners on Saturday evenings instead of Sundays, when the Quidditch games are playing. That way Ron and Ginny can still come. Oh dear, of course you wouldn't know that yet. Ginny plays for the Hollyhead Harpies, and Ron managed to snag a keepers spot on the Chudley Cannons. A bit of a rivalry, but they seem to handle it well. Family always comes first, you know?"

"So who all is everyone? I need to know what I'm walking into, so that I can better handle the situation."

"Well there's Bill and Fleur and little Victoire, then there's Charlie, he always manages to make it back at least once a month, and today is his one chance, so you're quite in luck there. Of course there's George and Angelina, then there's Ron and Lavender, and their little one, Rose, and of course Harry and Ginny, and their little one, James. No Percy and Audrey though. They rarely make it out these days."

"Right. Well I suppose we best get this on then. Get it all out of the way you know." She lifted her chin with determination.

"Yes, yes, of course. Let's be going in then," Molly said, as she walked ahead of the couple, still not noticing the small child Severus held in his arms.

Hermione was starting to hyperventilate as they drew closer and closer to the front door of the home that she recognized, but still was unsure of with all the new changes they had made. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and Severus quickly took note of this. Just as they were about to walk over the threshold and into the sitting room, with his free hand, he drew her to him by her shoulders, whispered in her ear, "Don't forget, I'm right here, sweetheart. Always right here." And with that, he laid another passionate kiss on her lips, while holding behind her neck, to keep her close to him. Hermione let out a soft moan, and as she did, neither of them seem to notice the audience they had once again. At least, not until they heard the simultaneous noises of a loud gasp, followed very quickly by a loud THUMP of something hitting the floor, which tore them apart from each other.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry, his face a ghostly white, with just a touch of red on the ears and green to his cheeks, and Ron, seemingly passed out on the floor. It took them nearly 10 minutes to awaken Ronald, who immediately upon waking, looked at his mother and said, "Mum, I had the strangest dream. 'Mione and Snape were kissing, and he was holding..."

"Ron. That wasn't a dream... I'm sorry we shocked you. Since you're awake now, I'd like to say a couple things," Hermione jumped in. "First off, I need you all to be understanding as much as possible please, and don't bombard me with questions. I can handle you one at a time, but no more than that, or I may lose myself. I will explain everything to you in time, but I can only handle hugging you one at a time, so please give me a little space. Secondly, I would like to introduce you all to my daughter, Lorelei." At this, she held her daughter up close to her chest, with the babies back against her and whispered in her ear, "Lorelei, Sweet Pea, these are all mummies friends and family, the Weasleys. Why don't you tell them hullo?"

Lorelei performed as she had been taught to do since birth, and waved at everyone with a very happy, wet smile and squealed, "Hi" at the top of her lungs, looking around the sea of smiling and dumbfounded faces and shocked ones as well.

"And the last thing I need to tell you all, is that Professor Snape and I are..."

At this she looked at Severus' face with uncertainty in her eyes and a question on her brow. She leaned over to him and stage whispered, "What exactly are we? What do I call you?"

"Well, Hermione, you shall call me yours, just as you are mine. I'm far too old to be someone's boyfriend, after all," he whispered back, with a smirk and a wink.

"Right, then. Severus is mine, as I am his." She said with a brilliant smile splitting her face. The room was quiet. Scratch that, it was deadly silent ... for a full 40 seconds, before Ron let loose with the screeching "Snape?! Bloody buggers, 'Mione! How- but you- with Snape!?"

"Ronald, I will thank you not to speak that way in front of my daughter, especially when she calls Severus Daddy. Watch your language."

At her last comment Harry, who had finally regained his normal coloring, finally piped-in with, "Just what have you been up to these past 5 years, Hermione?" Ad he quirked a brow. At that, Snape and Hermione both shared a laugh with him. No one else seemed to get the joke, but were utterly petrified at the sound of the great dungeon bat laughing.

Hermione spent the next several hours telling her story of how she came to be one of the Ministry's most essential workers, as the family took turns passing around the new baby welcomed into the fold. She told them how she hunted down, captured, and killed Fenrir Greyback, she told them how Draco assisted her and taking down his father and his aunt. She told them how she gathered intelligence on new groups trying to create an uprising. She told them that when she was attacked, she was robbed of something that no one had any right to take from her, but that she was also given the greatest gift she could have ever received. She told them that after all this time, she still felt the same deep, undying emotion that she had always felt for her former professor.

Snape knew that he would have plenty to answer for, and plenty of people to answer to about the Gryffindor princess. All in all, it had been much more painless than he thought it would be. The youngest Weasley male seemed to be the only one with reservations about the couple, especially once they saw Snape rock Lorelei to sleep in the easy chair in the corner of the room. He held her throughout their conversations, so that she might get another nap, while they continued their Inquisition.

By the time dinner had come round, Lorelei was awake and giving the dark man holding her wet, sloppy kisses to his face and neck, making him smile brightly at her before admonishing, "Little one, you know, you will positively ruin my reputation doing that." He mock frowned at her, making her laugh. "Oh well. A hopeless case then, is it?" He then lifted her in front of his face, blowing raspberries on her soft tummy, making her squeal with laughter. He then placed her carefully on her feet on the floor to go play with the other children. A few were still a bit surprised (read- shocked) by his not only gentle, but encouraging behavior with the young girl that he had seemingly no claim to, but most had accepted the man for who he was. The general consensus was that if Hermione and Lorelei were treated well, and they were happy with him, then he was fine in their books.

Hermione managed to make it through the evening without losing herself, though, Harry nearly ended up on his back with a wand at his throat when he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder from behind without announcing his presence. The only thing saving him, was his lightning fast auror training reflexes. Hermione apologized, saying it would take some time, Harry just laughed it off and asked her to be his new sparring partner. After dinner and pleasantries and catching up for a bit, the baby began fussing and went directly to her mother for a kiss, lifting her arms and asking to be picked up, nuzzling into her neck momentarily, before saying "I love you, Mummy," then crawling over her to cuddle up in Severus' arms, in her usual pose: head resting on his shoulder, snuggled down into his neck, sucking her right thumb, while the left hand played with the hair at his nape.

"Are we tired, little one?" At her nod, he continued. "Did you have fun, today sweetheart?" "Mm Hm" Then with a kiss to her soft, unruly curls, he asked, "Would you like to go back to the castle?"

Her simply spoken, "Yes, daddy. Home." Before snuggling back down, spoke volumes. Snape rose from his chair, Lorelei carefully cradled to his chest, then reached a hand out to help Hermione up, before turning to the sea of redheads before him, saying, "It has been a joy to spend the evening with Hermione's family, but I believe it is time to go. I'm sure we shall be seeing you all very soon." He said, not at all sarcastically, as he had expected. He had been completely genuine in saying that he had enjoyed the night, much to his own surprise. Perhaps things wouldn't been quite so difficult for the two of them.

By the time they had made it to the castle gates, Lorelei was asleep in her 'daddy's' arms, her mother 's pace also lagging in exhaustion. It had been a long day for all three of them. Upon entering their quarters, Severus put the baby in her room, not forgetting to put the pig in her arms and a blanket on her tiny form, then had the house elves bring up hot chocolate for the two adults to share before bed.

"Cocoa, Severus? And it even has marshmallows in it? You are simply too perfect." She said, leaning over to place a kiss to his shoulder, as they rested before the hearth.

"Well, is there any other way to enjoy cocoa? It must have marshmallows. Though, I will confess, mine has a touch of peppermint schnapps in it as well," He said with a slightly devious smirk which Hermione returned. They sat for a bit, enjoying the peace and quiet that a parent only knows after bedtime, and relished in the calm, comfortable silence that stretched between the two.

"How do you feel about today, my sweet? Was it all a bit much? You look a touch drawn," he asked her, worry evident in his tone.

"No, this evening was lovely. Actually, I didn't think it was going to go that well at all. I'm more than pleased with how they acted with me and the baby. I could not be more thrilled with how they were about you. It seems as though they have grown up a bit." She said somewhat thoughtfully. Snape nodded in agreement, putting an arm around her shoulders and tucking her head under his chin and running his fingers through her hair.

"This morning is still bothering me. Am I being silly and paranoid? Kingsley was just... I dunno, off somehow." She asked.

"I would have to agree. He has been odd lately. Well, really since about a year ago, he has been so strange." His gaze grew distant. "Oh well. No matter. How about we just keep our guard up and wait and see? Not much we can really do about it now." With a lazy snap of his fingers, their empty cups vanished and he pulled her up off the sofa. "I believe, my dear witch, that you are in need of some rest and relaxation." He pulled her body flush with his and kissed her deeply, pulling a soft gasp and moan from her throat when he nipped, then laved at her lower lip.

Breathless, she replied, "Yes, I believe that sounds perfect." She said with one raised brow and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pulled him to the bedroom at a languid pace and threw up a one way silencing charm on the baby's room, before turning to her wizard. The affection she showed him, as she carefully, and gently undid each button on his robes, followed by his frock coat and finally his white Oxford shirt, nearly had him weeping. She showed such care, such concern. That he should feel loved, desired and cherished, all from the simple act of undressing one's lover this way, almost pushed him to his knees. He returned the favor, deftly undoing each and every clasp and button on her form fitting robes and blouse, before slowly, ever so slowly, pulling the zipper on the skirt currently hugging her hips and letting it all fall to the floor. They stood before each other, he in his silk boxers, she in the most tantalizing display of Slytherin green and silver lace that pushed her breasts up and barely covered her aromatic sex.

Snape dropped to his knees before her, his hands holding on to her hips, his head resting on her belly, pulling into his lungs the scent of her intense arousal.

"So damn sweet. You smell so gods damned sweet, Hermione." He groaned. He slipped his thumbs into the sides of her thong and pulled it slowly to the ground, helping her to step out of it before depositing her on the bed. He crawled towards her from the foot of the bed, looking every bit like a panther sneaking up on its prey. Running the barest hint of his fingertips up from foot to ankle, ankle to calve, calve to knee and knee to thighs, he kissed, nipped and licked every centimeter his fingers had touched.

As she began to writhe and moan "Severus, please!" on a breathy, but demanding whisper, he sat up only slightly and looking her directly in the eyes with his penetrating stare, said "My sweet, I plan to worship at your altar. I want to praise this body that has performed the miracles of life. I need to show my adoration of such beauty. I plan to sanctify this blessed vessel with every bit of love and adoration I can muster. Because it is what you need. It is what you deserve. It is what you desire; to be made a benediction. To truly be the focus of all my attention, all my affections. I will consecrate you body, my sweet, for there, lies my heart. Always with you. This is my thanks for helping me to find it, and for keeping it with you, always close, always safe."

If Hermione hadn't been breathless before, she certainly was after his words. This man, who could be cruel, cold, and harsh with his words, could also cleanse her soul and lift her up. These lips, running up her inner thigh as they followed his questing fingers, could be her salvation in this world. For the first time since her assault, Hermione felt whole. She felt worth. She felt like she had wasted so much time and energy for thinking herself dirty, filthy, always worthless and used. She was the opposite. She was strong in his arms. This man was her everything, and for the first time, he was trying to show her, that she too, was his everything.

His warm breath ghosted along the back of her knees, up further still, to the edge of her moist folds and her thatch of downy, honey

-auburn curls. His hands applied light pressure, spreading her for his view and pulling her wet lips apart. Her back arched off the bed momentarily, as his hot breath blew over her highly sensitized clit. Her resounding whimper broke his resolve. He plunged into her depths, his tongue dipping into her honey pot and drinking down the copious amounts of sweet nectar resting just inside. He could feel her anxious muscles spasm slightly around his tongue as he ran it around the opening of her pussy.

"You have such a pretty pussy," he mumbled into her weeping flower, "and you taste like ambrosia and honey. Mmm Gods," His deep baritone voice vibrated against her clit before the tip of his tongue began circling the bundle of nerves. Her moans grew louder as he applied more, then less pressure. He brought his hand up and carefully pushed his middle finger into her dripping cunt and pumped, before adding a second finger. Her fingers were wrapped in his hair, pulling him as close as she could and grinding on his face. Snape greedily licked up every drop of her arousal, straight from the source. He curled his fingers, pressing on the course patch just inside her entrance and, gently at first, then more aggressively, vibrating his curled fingers against it. Her screams became wild, her grinding fierce. He could feel her tunnel beginning to spasm, as he began to lap at her pleasure center with the flat of his tongue in firm and sure strokes, coaxing her orgasm from her with shuddering breaths, stuttering limbs and long squirts of her juices flowing into his mouth and covering his chin.

"Oh FUCK! SEVERUS! Gods- YES, YES, YES! OH, OH Gods yes! mmmmmmm." Her hips were a tornado of motion, bucking against his face, nearly throwing him from the bed, before finally calming down as she regained her breath, pulling him up to her face. He kissed her deeply, sharing the taste of her from his lips. His cock was so hard, he was sure he could push clear through the mattress at this point. He had never before had a witch be so free and so willing with him before. And the way she came, Gods, he would never tire of those loud, almost shrieking screams and dying whimpers. She began begging him, her lips tickling the shell of his ear, as he ran kisses over her shoulders and collar bone, to the slight dip in the center, below her throat.

"Please, Severus. I need you. I feel so empty without you. I need you to be inside me, now. Please love. Please fuck me. Make love to me, Severus." She begged him. Her hands were everywhere; stroking the lean muscles of his back, down to his arse, in his hair carding through the long inky strands, brushing his flanks, running over his nipples. He couldn't take it anymore. This woman was the purest of torture, but if he was to die by her hand, he would die a happy man.

He rose up onto his forearms, balancing his weight and lining up with her slick opening before starting to push his way in. "Gods, you're so fucking huge, Severus. Uhhhh. Oh please, love. Fill me up. Oh- so good love." If she kept talking, he would be finished before he started. Although he knew he was a considerable size, it never occurred to him that she would find it so good. Most women were either too afraid to even attempt him, or spent most of the time tensed up and uncomfortable. But with the way Hermione was meeting his every thrust with her own, saying just how good it was, and getting wetter every second, he was liable to take her word for it.

They moved together, each following the waves and tide of the other, their bodies matching rhythms perfectly in sync. She was approaching the peak, when Severus reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit, instantly sending her over the edge into oblivion. "Yes, witch. Come for me. Oooh yes. Squeeze my hard cock, Hermione. Tell me who's you are." He asked, whispering into her ear. Her breathy "Yours. Only yours, Love" Was barely audible, but enough to snap the last of his restraint. He turned her over quickly, to her hands and knees before entering her again roughly from behind.

"Fuck! Yes- oh yes Sev, fuck my pussy hard! Make this pussy yours!" She yelled out at his rough entry. Apparently his delicate flower liked a bit of roughness. He began pumping into her faster and harder with long, deep strokes that bottomed out in her wet channel.

"So fucking good, Hermione! Gods, how are you so tight, love! Fuck, so good!" He gripped her hips tightly, sure to leave slight bruises behind, and at her broken cries of "Harder, More, Faster," he obliged, snapping his hips almost brutally into her, his heavy sack hitting her clit with every thrust. As he continued pumping into her, hitting her cervix and g spot, she saw stars and nearly lost her breath.

"Just - a- bit- More! Please, Sever-OH! FUUUUUUCK!" She cried as he reached around her and pinched her clit hard, sending her hurtling over the edge, her tight channel spasming around his rock hard length. He wanted to keep going, to push her farther still, into an even more intense climax, but the nearly vice like qualities of her muscles were too much, and with a roar of completion, followed by her name, he emptied himself deeply into her waiting womb. He rested along her back, both breathless and trying to calm their racing hearts. With the last of his strength, he turned her to her side, slipping out of her and leaving a trail of their combined juices on her leg and the bed. He lay next to her, still gasping for air and said directly into her ear, "I love you, Hermione. I will love you. Always" He whispered before they both succumbed to exhaustion, falling into a deep slumber with her wrapped in his arms, head tucked just so, under his chin.


	10. Chapter 10

The next month went by quickly. Hermione and Severus frequently went for walks on the grounds of the castle with Lorelei toddling between them. She would run this way and that, always curious and always getting into things. Instead of her usual bath every 2 to 3 days, she was getting a bath nearly every night just to keep the grass stains and dirt from under her nails and off her knees. Hermione and Severus were sharing more and more longing glances, sharing more and more private evenings, and sharing more and more of each other as time went on.

Minerva sat in her office, watching from the window, as the small family would walk the grounds. It did her heart good to see a man that she had known since he was a student hold hands, smile and laugh as he should have in his young days. To see him enjoying life for the first time that she could recall, made her feel warm and full. She could always be counted on to spend days, nights, or weekends with her new grandchild giving the adults time to fully explore what was growing between them.

As the new school term approached, Minerva had many things to figure out. Filius had retired the previous year, and they still had yet to find a reliable and qualified person to teach the defense classes. She knew that Hermione was more than qualified to teach probably any of the classes the school offered, but she couldn't teach all of them. Minerva certainly had some things to figure out. After spending weeks trying to settle her roster of staff for the next year, she decided to take it up with her usual Council. After all, Albus' portrait should be counted on for more than just offering tasteless lemon drops as it usually did, or trying to meddle in other people's lives as he had always done.

As the sun rose in the sky, and the noon-hour approached, the small family laid out a transfigured blanket in the grass near the Black Lake. Hermione called her daughter over to the blanket, which she only did after being promised lunch. As she quickly toddled to the couple sitting already and unpacking the basket they had brought, Severus chuckled at the child's antics.

"Are you quite certain that child has no relation to Ronald Weasley?"

"More than certain. Actually, I myself was much like this when I was a child. My mother used to always tell me stories about how fast my metabolism was when I was very young, and how I constantly had to eat to keep up with my curiosity." She smiled at the memory of her mother. It was a very wistful smile, one that said that although her memories were all she had left of her family, they were still happy memories, and she was truly ready to move on.

"Right. Well, Little one, pick out what you would like for lunch today." Lorelei pointed to several items, including fresh fruit, some carrot sticks which Severus wasn't even sure her teeth could handle just yet, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off. Although the house elves had balked at the request, Hermione had no problem showing them exactly how to make her daughter's favorite lunch.

The family dug in, and enjoyed the peace and sunshine as a breeze rolled through, bringing with it the scent of wildflowers from somewhere beyond the Forbidden Forest. Severus held Hermione's hand on top of the blanket, and he looked over at her and said simply "I love you Hermione." It had gotten considerably easier for him to tell her since that first time. He had told her the day after how long he had wanted to tell her, and how much pressure he had to put on himself to make the moment right. She had so easily told him that it didn't matter how he told her, just that they both felt it and it was right.

That she could be so understanding with his frequent mood swings and his difficulties with emotions made him love her all the more. It was, quite simply, impossible to understand how someone couldn't love her. It was just so easy. For a man like Severus, who had spent so much of his life feeling unlovable and unworthy of so many things, the truly remarkable thing for him to understand, was the depth of her love for him. He had bought an engagement ring in Diagon Alley three weeks before, it had been just after he had told her he loved her. He knew what he wanted from this witch. The trouble was that this time he really did need the moment to be perfect.

Hermione sat enjoying the time with her family, her two favorite people in the entire world, Wizarding and muggle alike, and thought of how different her life was than it had been just a matter of months before. She had been tired, exhausted really, and just so fed up with everything that her life had become, except for the one bright spot in her daughter. She had been used up and homesick, and had been silently begging any deity that would listen, to find a way to bring her home. Severus had been her answered prayer in more ways than one.

She had been reunited with the closest people she had left to family. The Weasleys had brought her back into the fold as if she had never left. Her friendships were still there, still reliable after all these years apart. Most everyone had come to accept her relationship with her former professor, however Ron still had trouble wrapping his head around the idea of his best friend Hermione with the 'greasy git of the dungeons'. Apparently, it didn't matter how many times he saw the dark man giggle and blow raspberries and make bubbles with his wand for her innocent child, or how many times Snape would hold her and brush a tear from her eye or kiss her and stroke her hair or just pull her close. Ron would probably never completely understand, but that's just who he was, and Hermione would not have him any other way.

Molly was taking to having a new little one running around with simple ease. Though after having seven children, and several grandchildren, it was no wonder, the woman was used to a full house.

Hermione was trying to figure out just what she would do with herself once the school year started and Severus would be back to teaching classes during the day. She supposed it was time to start looking for another job but she had no idea what to do.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Severus said, as he watched Lorelei finish her lunch and wander over to kick her feet in the lake's edge. "Lorelei, no further!" He called.

"Hm. The price has gone up actually, but I was just thinking, I've no idea what to do after next month. What sort of job should I look for? By the way, you are absolutely wonderful with her." She said with a slightly suggestive smile on her face. If there was one thing Severus had learned over the previous month, it was that nothing turned her on quite like how he treated her daughter as if she were his own.

"Ah, yes a Galleon then I suppose. I think that we should talk to Minerva. Perhaps she has a need for you here somewhere. And perhaps she also has the evening free..." He leaned over and spoke in his deep gravel and silk voice as he trailed kisses along her shoulder and collar bone that lay exposed beneath the thin straps of her tank top.

"Then let us be off, shall we?" She said standing and gathering their picnic items with the swish of a hand.

"When did you learn wandless magic? That was a somewhat complex maneuver for it. You seem rather comfortable."

"After the attack. When I couldn't get my wand. I never wanted to be in that position again. No one really knows I can do it. I prefer it that way, really. Less pressure." She tried to shake off the memories that came unbidden to her mind. Severus grabbed her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissed her knuckles gently.

"I'm sorry, love." He spoke softly.

"Think nothing of it. I'm just still healing. Let's be off and see about getting me a job. Make sure the baby is being extra sweet, though. A bit of nepotism sounds just about right." He chuckled at her and reached down to hold Lorelei's hand, guiding both his women to the headmistresses office.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little family! Hello, dear. Come give grandma a kiss, little dove." Minerva greeted them in her familiar Scottish brogue. Lorelei squealed and ran to her grandmother. "What can I do for you all today?" She asked, lifting the girl to rest on her knee.

"Actually, Minerva, I was wondering if you might have a job for me." Hermione started, hesitantly. "You see, I'm trying to decide what to do with myself once Severus is busy again with classes, and I'm not really sure what to do to fill the time. I thought, perhaps, I could be of some help to you here."

"Then it's quite good timing, because I've just finalized my staff roster for the next term and I was about to come to you anyway. What would you say to teaching Charms this year? Filius has retired and there just aren't many charms masters in the UK anymore."

"I would say yes! I would love to! But you must know I would be here for more than just the year, Minerva. Have the contract drawn up, and I will sign my life away to you if you want it!" The older witch chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Perhaps not life, but we can start with 5 years. It is the standard. Take a look at it and if you are happy with the terms, sign at the bottom and it will be automatically filed." She said, summoning the contract from midair. "There is one thing I want to talk about before you do. The both of you should probably sit. I'm not really certain how you'll take this." It was the first time either of them could remember the headmistress being uncertain in many years. They both took a seat in the plaid patterned chairs in front of her desk and waited.

"As you both know, we've always had a difficulty filling the post for Defense Against The Dark Arts. They always end up being incompetent or controversial. I have found someone, who I think will actually serve quite nicely and ought to be a good fit, however, I'm not sure how either of you will feel about working with him."

"Minerva, just tell us who it is already." Severus growled out. He had long since made peace with the idea of never teaching the class and had found that potions was much more suited to him anyhow, but the revolving door of instructors was a bit irritating.

"Actually, I believe that is him now." She said as the staircase began to rotate, signaling someone's arrival.

"Granger?" A voice said from behind her. She turned quickly, her face showing instant recognition.

"Malfoy?" Everyone was still in the office. It was silent. That it, until Hermione jumped from her chair, meeting the platinum blonde halfway and pulling him into a tight hug.

 _*****memory*****_

 _Four and a half years ago_

 _Hermione had been hunting the Malfoys for months now. She had maintained their trail for the past 4 days and would have to report beck to her post at her 'day job' soon if she didn't catch them this time. But she was so close she could taste it. She was huddled behind a street vendor in Seattle. The busy city bustled around her as she watched the storefront of a very upscale shop that specialized in... well, she had no idea, but she could see them looking at clothes. At least she thought it was them. They were obviously disguised, but the mannerisms were the same as they had always been, and both men were slightly awkward posing as muggles. She was sure she had found her marks. It had begun to rain as she waited, something she had long grown used to, and almost fond of, in her time here. The constant rain reminded her of home._

 _They left the shop, heavily laden with bags. Good, she thought. Easier to take them down that way. She maintained the tail and soon followed them to an abandoned alley and they quickly apparated. Hermione latched on to the magical signature and, placing a silencing charm, apparated after them. She landed in a clearing. There were visible trees a ways off, short stubby grass and occasional wild flowers were growing, and birds flew overhead. Oh, and there were two wands currently aimed for her heart. Couldn't forget that piece of information._

 _"Just what do you think you're doing here, Mudblood?" Lucius sneered at her, disdain and hatred clearly registering in his voice. Her wand was ready. She needed one of them to be distracted long enough that she could bind them both. She had to keep them talking._

 _"I'm here to take you in. You are under arrest for war crimes, murder, rape, assault, conspiracy and anything else that comes up through investigation," She said, lifting her chin with more confidence than she really felt._

 _"I don't think so. I'd rather not spend my days in Azkaban, thank you. I think it may be time to have a bit of fun. It has been so long since I have taken someone against their will and even longer since I have been able to torture someone. So this should be quite a good time. Draco, bind her." He ordered, not even sparing his son a glance. His eyes never left Hermione. Draco shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. His face was a maelstrom of emotions. "I said bind her, you stupid twit! Are you completely incapable of following even the simplest commands? My Gods, boy. First you fail me with the Dark Lord, and now, you can't even perform well enough to keep yourself from Azkaban? You truly are a sad excuse for a wizard. You are a disappointment to your very blood!" He quietly hissed with malice at his son._

 _Well, that worked. Hermine thought, as Draco whipped his wand over to his father, binding him tightly in a coiling python that shot from his wand tip while also silencing him. "You are the disappointment, father. A true calamity to this family, to our blood, and to the entire wizarding world. I would rather take my chances of going to Azkaban than spend the rest of my life with you breathing down my neck!"_

 _Hermione used a charmed compass to communicate the capture to Kingsley so that he would be ready for their arrival after transport. Hermione looked up at Draco. "I know you didn't do it for me, but still... Thank you, none the less." He nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "Want to do anything to him before I send him back?" She said, with a devious smirk and a raised eyebrow which the blonde boy returned._

 _"Actually, yes." He kicked his father in the ribs repeatedly, ignoring the silent protests from the older man rolling on the ground in pain. "You bloody prick! I am not your toy, your servant, or your punching bag! I hope you rot and die in that prison!" Which he followed up with a harsh kick to the groin. The man was in tears in the fetal position before falling unconscious when his son stopped, wiping his brow and looking back at Hermione. "I really needed that. Thanks" He said, almost shyly. Hermione sent him to Kingsley with a quick wave of her wand and a whispered incantation._

 _"Draco, I know you switched sides at the end of the war. Why did you run? You should be back home, enjoying your freedom. Not here, being ordered around by that bigot." She said with contempt. The man truly was the lowest form of being._

 _"After Mum died, I just... couldn't be alone. Not anymore. He was the last person I had in this world. But I'd rather be alone than do this anymore. In fact, I think he had something to do with her death. Thanks for taking it easy on me, Granger. I know you have to send me back, but I will be compliant."_

 _He held still while she cast a loose binding spell on him and before sending him away, she looked into his eyes. "I promise, I will do whatever I can to keep you from prison, Draco. We may not have ever been close, but maybe someday, we could try to actually get to know each other without a war in between us. You're actually smart enough to have a real conversation with." She said with a slight smirk._

 _"I would like that. I don't really have any actual friends. Only Death Eaters or wannabees. If we meet again, just know that you have always had my respect." And with that, she sent him to Kingsley._

 _That night, after relaxing in a luxurious bath for over an hour, she had written a very strongly worded recommendation that Lucius be given the kiss, and Draco be freed. Kingsley usually took her recommendations seriously. She could only hope he would do so this time. She had also sent a vial with memories for each detainee to support her proposal. It had worked. Draco had been freed and exonerated, while Lucius would never see outside a cell. It wasn't the kiss, but it would do._

"Draco! I'm so happy to see you! How are you? How have you been? What have you been up to?" Her rapid fire questions became jumbled together as Draco returned her fierce hug, much to the shock and bewilderment of the other occupants of the headmistresses office. Well, apart from the baby, who was too busy playing with Minerva's wand shooting sparks from the tip.

"I'm bloody fantastic, Granger! I cannot thank you enough for all that you did. All the family's money and estates have been passed to me. I've been bouncing from one property to another, just enjoying my life for a change. I met an amazing wizard in Oxford. Met during Uni, got married a year later and we're actually about to adopt a child together. And I owe it all to you." He hugged her tighter before releasing her to get a good look at her. "I had heard you were back, but to finally see you... Gods. You look so different, but somehow just the same."

"Come and meet my daughter, Draco. This is Lorelei. Lorelei, sweet, this is mummy's friend, Draco." He crouched down and took the smiling child's chubby hand in his own before leaning down to kiss the back of her little fingers.

"It is most lovely to meet you, Lorelei. And might I say, you are as beautiful as your mother."

"Kiss arse. So, You're teaching DADA this year? Think you can last longer than one term?" She joked.

"I've already signed a 5 year contract. Actually, I was just bringing it in to leave with the headmistress. What are you doing here?" He said, looking confused.

"I've just signed one myself. I'll be taking over charms. That, and I also happen to be shagging the Potions Master." She said in a stage whisper as she leaned closer, then winked at her partner. The gesture seemed to finally pull Snape from his reverie.

"I was unaware that the two of you had such a friendly relationship. Had I known, I would have arranged a meeting for you. As happy as I am to have my godson here, Draco are you sure you can handle this? Teaching is harder than you think."

"I know you have good intentions, Uncle, but yes. I can handle this. I do have my mastery in the Dark Arts from the wizarding side of the Queens college at Oxford. And I really was raised with it. If it wasn't going to be you teaching the class, I think I make a decent second." He said.

"You went to the Queen's college at Oxford? Gods, I'm so jealous. How were the libraries? Amazing probably." She babbled.

"Sure, they were pretty impressive, but what about you? I know you found time to study while you were away working for the Ministry."

"Actually, Hermione has a triple Mastery in Potions, Charms and Arithmancy from Salem Academy in America. Perhaps not as prestigious as your place of learning, but that doesn't much change the degrees." Snape bragged as Hermione blushed.

"Well, I see that my worries were all unfounded, which I must say is quite a relief." The Headmistress stated. "Draco, thank you for answering in a timely manner. I shall expect you back no later than August 15th to go over a few things and set up for your classes. Your rooms will be big enough for you and your family. If need be, we can always change them to accommodate should the necessity arise." She rose from behind her desk and shook her former student's hand.

As Draco walked to the door, he turned and addressed Hermione first, "Oh, and good catch with that one. He's a bit of a diamond in the rough. And he's been positively dreadful for the past few years. Wonder what's made him so much more agreeable lately." He raised his eyebrow and winked at her, before addressing his Godfather. "And you, treat her right and never let go. She's far too good for you, you know." He said conspiratorially.

"I'm very well aware, Draco. I plan to keep her right where she is, thank you." He leaned in and kissed her lightly as they heard Draco laugh and leave the office. Snape held her gaze for a full 30 seconds before breaking it long enough to make eye contact with his boss. "Could you, perhaps watch the little one this evening, Minerva? I would like to take my witch out to celebrate her new career."

"Certainly, Severus. You kids have fun tonight. I'll see you back for lunch tomorrow and not a moment sooner. Be sure to have a house elf bring whatever she needs before you go. Go say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy, my dove." Lorelei ran to Severus first, lingering with a tight hug and sloppy kiss, then her mother.

"Be good for Grandma, sweet pea. I love you, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I Love you, little one. Sleep well tonight. And don't give her too much trouble. She's getting old, you know. Can't keep up like she used to." He winked at Minerva over the curling hair of his favorite pint sized witch.

"Perhaps my plans have changed, Severus. Or would you like to take that back and leave now?" She raised a haughty brow as her lips twisted into a familiar pursing, sour expression of disapproval.

Severus chuckled deeply. "I take it back, Minerva. You are as spry today as you were when I had my first detention with you. Thank you for watching part of my heart this evening. I am eternally grateful." He said with a low bow.

"Merlin, no need to lay it on quite so thick." She tittered

"Love, why don't you head down to our rooms and start getting ready. I'm sure you could use a nice soak in the tub before we go out. And wear something nice. I'm treating my lady this evening." He kissed her hand.

"That sounds like heaven. I'll be ready in a couple hours, Sev." She kissed his cheek and left for the dungeons.

"So, you're doing it tonight, then?" Minerva asked.

"Doing- What? How- How the hell did you know?" He asked, shock clearly evident on his face.

"It's plainly obvious, Severus. I'm amazed the girl hasn't figured it out already. Well, best of luck to you. You know the two of us are completely behind you." She said, raising the baby in her arms and kissing her cheek.

"Right. Well, I thank you for your vote of confidence. I apologize if it does nothing for my nerves, though." He said as her turned to leave in a flurry of robes.

She stopped him just before the door. "And Severus. She will say yes."

"Merlin help me if she doesn't." He gulped.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus was sweating. What on Earth possessed him to decide to pop the proverbial question on such short notice? Of course he had been planning to do it soon, but he had nothing thought out as to how.

It must be special. He certainly hoped she would say yes, but there was so much in him that thought himself still unworthy of the love and affection that she so freely gave him. Tonight had to be perfect.

The moment he had left the headmistress's office, he had gone directly to the owlery and sent off two owls hoping to set this evening up properly. After he'd send his messages, he called for one of the house elves and directed her to assist Hermione as she got ready for the evening.

"Mipsy, please help Miss Granger as she prepares for this evening. Be sure that she wears her finest clothes. She will want to look her absolute best, I'm sure. If she needs help with her hair, with her makeup, whatever she needs, be sure that she gets it. I shall expect her to be ready no sooner than 6:45. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir Mr. Snape sir. Mipsy be helping Missy Granger get ready tonight. Mr. Snapes be asking to marry the girl tonight, yes? Mipsy be helping any way she can, Mr. Snape's. Us house elves, we want to see Mr. Snape's be happy. We do whatever we can for you." She said before she winked out.

And so with everything set and ready to go for the evening, Severus made his way to the staff bathroom to prepare himself. He took a hot bath with the sandalwood oil that he preferred and tried to relax into the scorching water. He promptly gave up after 10 minutes of his mind running Non-Stop. He decided to shower instead, letting the water drain from the tub. He scraped his skin nearly raw and washed his hair aggressively under the harsh spray. Once he was finished, he carefully shaved his face using the straight razor the way he had always done it. He applied his aftershave and carefully combed his hair before tying it back with a leather strap.

And now came the difficult part. What does one wear when one is proposing marriage to someone? He couldn't possibly wear his usual teaching robes. It would send the completely wrong message. But should he be wearing his finest dress robes? Perhaps they would be too much... He needed to know what Hermione would be wearing, so as not to over dress. He called for Mipsy once more and asked her to tell him what Miss Granger would be wearing this evening. Mipsy described the dress to him in perfect detail, and his decision was easily made from there. He quickly dressed in the robes with the silk lining and the dark forest green piping. He would dress his absolute best this evening, for she deserved nothing less. With any luck, tonight would go off without a hitch.

Hermione was surprised when 2 house elves entered the bathroom. She was even more surprised when they started to pamper her. One began with a shoulder massage while the other started a pedicure and manicure. They washed her hair before having her leave the tub. They slathered her with lotions and oils, they combed and dried her hair and sat her down in front of a mirror and began to style her hair and do her makeup. Hermione was confused and a bit overwhelmed, but once they told her that they had been sent by Severus specifically to pamper her and help her get ready, she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy their ministrations.

Once they had completed their jobs, they helped her dress. When Hermione turned around and checked herself in the mirror, she was speechless. She couldn't remember ever looking so good. They had picked out her dress and shoes and even her undergarments. She was currently wearing silk stockings and a garter belt with a delicate black lace bra and panty set that she couldn't remember having. In fact, she didn't think she had previously owned anything she was wearing... Pampered indeed.

Her makeup was minimal and understated, with a light smokey eye and pale lipstick. Her hair was piled on top of her head in loose barrel curls with gold wire carefully entwined in it in a somewhat Grecian style, which matched the dress beautifully. It was simple and black, with one shoulder strap and draping that gathered beneath the bust, before flowing gently over her hips to the floor, where gold gladiator style heels wrapped around her calves. She felt like a goddess. She certainly hoped that Severus liked it.

She was ready promptly at 6:50, and startled slightly when she heard a knock on the doors to their Chambers. She was more taken aback when she opened the door to reveal Severus on the other side. There he stood, a living wet dream, in black silk robes, hair tied back, a small bouquet of light pink, white and deep red peonies. He bowed his head as he lifted the flowers to her, remaining silent.

"Severus, please come in. It seems so silly, you waiting outside your own rooms. Let me just put these flowers in something, and we can go." She was actually quite proud of herself for being able to speak at the moment. This man was excellent at keeping her on her toes. She conjured a simple vase and put the flowers on her bedside table so she could be greeted by them in the morning. When she re-entered the sitting room where Severus stood pacing a line into the carpet, she paused. He seemed so odd tonight. More nervous than she had ever seen him.

"Is something wrong, love? We don't have to go out, Severus. I love sitting with you and reading by the fire just as much as going out." The idea of not going through with the evening was what finally snapped him out of his worried dance. He most certainly would NOT be backing out of this! But the words died on his lips, as he took in her appearance for the first time.

She was an angel. A Goddess. Her hair was shining, her cheeks pink, her arms and shoulders tanned. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, couldn't speak. So he simply reached out for her hand and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. He cleared his throat and finally looked into her eyes, full of worry and understanding.

"Hermione, you are an absolute vision. Positively statuesque. I'm not worthy to be taking you out this evening, but I refuse to let you sit in these dusty rooms and waste that beauty on me alone. Let us be off. We have a portkey leaving in 2 minutes." He said offering his arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It it a surprise that I believe you will thoroughly enjoy." He smirked, drawing her in closer and placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "Sweet Circe, Merlin and Nimue you are gorgeous." He said softly on an exhale.

"You look quite delicious yourself." She said with a slight rasp in her voice.

"Focus, Love. Tonight is about you." And just then their portkey activated and they landed, quite suddenly in a much warmer and more arid climate. "This way, Hermione. It would hardly do to be late for your own surprise." He said raising an eyebrow as he led her down a dirt street towards an empty plot of land. At least it appeared to be empty.

Once they had gotten closer, a building began to take shape before their very eyes. It, at first, seemed mostly broken down and crumbling, but soon looked positively monstrous in size. And old. It had to be at least a thousand years old. But Hermione had no idea what it was or where they even were. It was obvious it was warded against muggles, but what exactly was it and why?

"Hermione, we are in Egypt and this, this is the Ancient Library of Alexandria." He said with a sweeping gesture of his arm.

"That's not possible." Hermione breathed out. "It was destroyed. This would have to be over 2000 years old." She looked around in wonder as Severus led her through the crumbling doors and into a grand entryway. The room was somewhat empty, a few scrolls remained, along with some very old and slightly rudimentary looking books that must be nearly 1000 years old themselves. Hermione turned slowly in a circle, taking in the ancient architecture of the library dedicated to the nine muses, the very building said to be one of the seven wonders of the world, and she couldn't help the tears that escaped from her eyes when her gaze rested on an intimate dinner setting for two in the center of the room.

There was a small round table with the finest white linens trimmed in gold over the top. Another small arrangement of peonies sat between two place settings edged in gold filigree. A bottle of wine sat chilling nearby as a waiter in a black tuxedo stood off to the side. Severus held his breath as he carefully took her hand and led her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her to sit, before taking his own seat opposite her.

"I take it you know some of the history of the building?" He said conversationally. He hoped he hadn't overshot the moment. It wouldn't do to overwhelm her and cause her to pass out before they'd even eaten, let alone when he finally asked...

"Yes. Built in the third century BC, until the Roman conquest of Egypt, set ablaze by Caesar's army in 48 BC, and attacked by Aurelian around 270 AD. Said to hold upwards of 400,000 scrolls at its height of use, most of which were lost in the fires. It was one of the greatest losses of the culture of the time." She said in wonderment as she continued to look around the room, finally taking in the small floating candles scattered throughout, providing a warm and comforting atmosphere. When she finally looked at her date, she had tears in her eyes and a look of amazement on her face.

"I wanted to do something special for you, Hermione. You haven't exactly had an easy life, especially the last number of years. You deserved to be pampered and treated to something from a dream. I only hope it lives up to my expectations of how this evening will go." He said, reaching across the table to hold her hand. He gestured for the waiter to fill their glasses and serve the first course of marinated heirloom tomatoes with creamy mozzarella, basil oil and chive breadcrumbs.

"This is something out of a dream. This can't possibly be real. Severus, you are far more romantic than I ever would have let myself think. Though I promise not to tell anyone. I wouldn't like to share you with any of the number of witches and probably wizards, that would no doubt be after you if they knew." She joked.

"I thank you for your discretion. Perhaps a few people may be trusted with this information, but no one that will swoon enough to come after me. I am a one witch wizard and I quite like my present company, thank you." With the ice finally broken, and the pair of them more at ease, conversation flowed. Things that needed to be done in the coming weeks to prepare for term, supplies to buy, syllabi to write. Hermione talked excitedly at the new prospect of her life and career. It looked like things were finally starting to go her way.

Severus was grateful for her excitement. It stole her focus enough that she didn't notice how much more anxious he became as their meal went on. The starters gave way to the appetizers of roasted quail, which led to the entrees of pan seared Norwegian salmon on a bed of pomegranate brussels, and before he knew it, they had arrived at a dessert of flourless dark chocolate cake with creme anglaise and fresh berries. The entire meal was pure decadence and Hermione had moaned her appreciation of each course as it had been consumed, which certainly was not helping Severus' nerves. He was a taught piano wire once she was nearly finished with her cake and berries.

Severus took a deep calming breath and summoned his courage. "Hermione, I got you a gift. I hope you like it. Here." He pulled a book out of the pocket of his robes and enlarged it before placing it on the table in front of her.

"Severus, you have done so much already, I didn't need anything from you." She said with a smile. "OH, Severus. I love this book. I must have it memorized by now, with the number of times I've read it." She said as she looked at a new copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Open it. Read the dedication." He whispered on a croak. As she looked down at the hollowed out empty journal that he had transfigured a cover for, he rose from his seat and kneeled in front of her.

"'Hermione, will you marry me?' Severus, What-" She stopped reading aloud abruptly, as she turned the first page to find a ring box sat in the middle of the hollowed out pages. She looked up with a hand over her mouth at Severus, patiently waiting on one knee in front of her.

"Before you, there was no one. Lily was never meant for me. No one has ever truly loved me. And I have never loved anyone else. Before you, my life was empty. I was empty. I had no one to share myself with. To share my potions, my books, my life with. I have never loved someone half as much as I love you, except of course your amazing daughter. It will certainly not be easy. In fact, I guarantee it will be hard. I am not an easy man to love. I'm not an easy man to be with. But if you will let me, I will give you every piece of myself. I want to wake up with you beside me every day. I want to watch Lorelei learn and grow. I want to teach her to make her very first potion. I want to be by your side as you make new strides and discoveries in the world. I want to support you in everything that you do. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. Hermione, you have become more to me than air. How could I go on if my very oxygen were taken from me if you left? Please, do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife, and I promise to always love you, to always listen to your ideas, to always hold your hair back when you are ill, to always hold your bags when we're at the shops. I promise to always make sure you know just how much I love you." He sat in silence as she processed everything that was happening.

"Oh Severus..." She said on an exhale before throwing herself into his arms, bringing them both to the stone ground. She began frantically pressing kisses everywhere she could reach; his jaw, his chin and cheeks, his ear and neck, his nose and eyebrow.

"Just to clarify, that is a yes, correct?" He said, his voice muffled by her lips finally landing on his. She laughed into his mouth.

"Of course, it's a yes! Gods, I love you, Severus!" They continued to roll on the floor for some minutes after, when Severus finally sat up with his witch in his arms.

"Perhaps you would like to put on the ring?" He asked with a raised brow, reaching for the book left sat on the table. She turned on his lap to face him better as he opened the black velvet box to her, showing her the simple 3.5 karat cushion cut diamond with round cut diamonds on a rose gold band. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't find words as he gently placed it on her finger and placed a kiss over the stone.

"The great Hermione Granger is speechless. I believe I have accomplished my task quite spectacularly." He whispered softly into her hair as she leaned back against his chest and he held her close.

"Thank you, Severus. I love you so much." He gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the floor.

"Well, my dear, we have a choice. We could take the return portkey and stay in our rooms for the evening, or we could get a room somewhere nearby and return tomorrow. The choice is yours." He said.

"Take me home, Severus. I want you in our bed." With a simple nod in acknowledgement, he activated the portkey and they were whisked away to Hogwarts. He carried her the entire way from the gates, to their rooms and laid her carefully in the center of his bed.

"Hermione, I love you so much. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift I ever could have asked for." He said looking at her reverently.

"I've given you nothing. What on Earth do you mean?" She asked.

"You have given me everything. A reason to get up in the morning. A reason to live. A life and a future that, for once, doesn't look so bleak." He answered. Her eyes watered again as she reached for him.

"Make love to me, Severus. Please. If you don't make love to me right now I feel as if I'll shatter into a million pieces." She said, sniffing delicately.

"What the lady wants, the lady shall have." He whispered, leaning down to trail kisses along her collar bone. Hermione got what she asked for, and still, she shattered into a million pieces, this time for entirely pleasurable reasons. They made love well into the night and the next morning, and no one heard from either of them until nearly half 2 the next afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING There be lemons ahead... rough sex, Dom, mild pain (Totally consensual) If this makes you uncomfortable, skip the break (-) section**

The next afternoon Hermione woke, sunlight streaming through the enchanted windows and across her face. She cracked her eyes open long enough to see the face of her beloved just next to hers. He looked much younger in sleep. His face was no longer lined with the worries and miseries of a life spent in unhappiness. His thick, long black lashes fanned out across his cheeks, which were blushed just the slightest bit in the warmth of the bed, his mouth just slightly opened and relaxed in repose.

Hermione smiled to herself, remembering the night before and how magical his proposal had been. Wizard or not, she could never have imagined someone going to such great effort to propose marriage to her. This man that knew her so well, would someday soon become her husband, and would help her raise her daughter who had always looked so much like him, no matter how impossible it was. She began laying gentle kisses along his jaw, nibbling here and there as she went. When she reached his ear, she ran the tip of her tongue along his outer shell and breathed just slightly. With a light stretch, and the rumbling groan from the pit of his chest, Severus awakened and turned his still sleep bleary eyes to his fiance.

"Good morning, future Mrs. Snape"

"Good morning, Mr. Snape. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in years. It would appear that having you by my side, and promising to be in my life, has been most beneficial for me." He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Well, it's already almost half one, perhaps we should get up and shower and dress and go see Minerva." She said as she trailed her fingertips along his exposed chest, running her hands over the sparse, silky hair that was splayed sporadically across it.

"Then I suppose you'll have to stop doing that, or we won't be leaving this bed anytime soon." He said as he stood and rolled out of the bed. She frowned slightly before following his actions, and heading towards the loo.

Approximately one hour later, a very satisfied, newly engaged couple made their way from the dungeons to the headmistress's chambers. Hermione had a brilliant smile stretched across her face, that she found nearly impossible to get rid of, while Severus, master of masking his emotions, had just the slightest smirk on his face that he just couldn't get wipe off.

With a simple knock of his hand on her door, and her softly-spoken "come in you two," they opened the door. Lorelei, who had been previously playing under Minerva's desk, ran to her mother, squealing excitedly, and threw her arms around her neck. Hermione hugged her tight, burying her nose in her daughter's sweet smelling curls. She then picked her up, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and asked her, "Lorelei, Severus would like to know if it's okay with you for him to be your daddy?"

The child screamed happily, as if she knew exactly what her mother meant with her question. Upon hearing her mother say the words Severus and daddy, she immediately ran over to Snape tossing herself into his arms and said "Daddy" as she snuggled her face into his chest and hugged him tightly. Hermione looked up at Severus, and as their eyes connected, Severus finally let the tear fall from his eye that he had been trying to hold in ever since he first met the child of the woman he loved.

"Good. Well now that that's settled, sweet Nimue's tits, Severus, did you really need to get the woman and ice rink to wear on her finger? How on Earth is she ever supposed to get anything done with that thing weighing her down?" She asked, with a small giggle and a smile spread across her face.

"You knew. You knew all along that he would be proposing last night, didn't you? Why you evil woman, not giving me any hint at what was about to happen. Whatever happened to Sister solidarity?"

"I assure you, my dear, there was no harm intended, and no lack of solidarity. Indeed. I simply wanted the man to be able to do things the way he wanted. And it certainly seems as though you were quite surprised by it, though it was obvious to everyone else."

"What do you mean everyone else? Who else is there?"

"Why, I believe that she means me, my dear child." Albus spoke up from his portrait, the painted twinkle in his eye glimmering as brightly as it had before his passing. "I must say, Severus, I believe I agree with Minerva on the size of the ring, though one could never deny its beauty. It certainly seems to match the beauty of its owner."

"Thank you, Albus. We appreciate your blessing in our endeavors. Now if you don't mind I do believe I would like to spend the rest of my day with my family, before the weeks are through and those dreaded dunderheads are back for the new school year and I have to share my fiance with all of them." Severus said with only mild contempt and impatience.

"Certainly, my boy. My best to the both of you, and I look forward to meeting more of your children someday."

As the two left with their tiny charge, Severus turned to Hermione and said, "Did he say 'more of your children?'"

"I do believe he did, love. Wonder what he meant by that?" She said.

"No idea, my sweet. No idea."

So the days and weeks went by, in a flurry of commotion. Hermione had created lesson plans and syllabi, written tests and examinations, as Severus simply set up his classroom for another start of term. They worked together frequently when they could, trying to spend as much time together as a family as possible, before the school year would start.

It was one day, just a few before the term was set to begin, when most of the teaching staff was already back in the castle, that it happened. It was their first fight. And not just any fight; it was a knockdown, drag-out, No Holds Barred fight that could have easily ended the relationship.

Hermione had some last-minute things that she needed to set up for her classroom. She knew Severus was complete already with his preparations, and she didn't wish to ruin the last of the good weather and peace and quiet for the rest of her family, so she had told Severus to take Lorelei out to see Hagrid and meet some of his creatures. How was Severus to know that a girl just slightly over 1 year of age could move so quickly and so near invisibly? One moment, he had been holding her in his arms as they spoke with Hagrid about his most recently acquired animals, and the next she was out of his sight and he couldn't find her. Hagrid and Severus searched for at least 10 minutes before he realized that he was in deep shite. He summoned Minerva with his Patronus, who summoned every other teacher at the school, including his fiance.

The message had found Hermione carefully stacking books, nearly completed with her classroom tasks, which she immediately dropped to the floor, and rushed to locate them next to Hagrid's Hut, fear stricken and tear stained in a harried daze.

The first thought in her mind was that someone had taken her child. It was so hard to move on from her past and to change her thinking. Regardless of the fact that she had caught the last of the known Death Eaters, she would always be fearful for her life and her child's. She moved at a frantic pace, searching everywhere that she could see and hear. The rest of the teachers searched the castle and the grounds closest to where she had gone missing. Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and Hagrid had searched into the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

As upset as Hermione was, Severus was almost more so. He knew this was bad. Obviously losing a child anytime would be bad, losing the child of the woman that he loved and wanted to marry could not have been worse than facing Voldemort himself. He loved that girl like she was his very own, and he could not have been more frantic to find her.

After nearly two hours of searching the forest, Severus heard giggles coming from somewhere slightly farther ahead of him. He alerted everyone else in the area, and they began to converge on the location of the sound. Hagrid was the first to actually lay eyes on her, sitting calmly, cuddled up next to a unicorn foal and its mother. He quietly gestured to Severus and Hermione to stay silent and just watch. Both of them cried tears of relief at the sight before them, the innocent creatures recognizing her pure soul.

Needless to say, the fight that erupted that evening could not have been worse. With Lorelei spending her last night before term started with her grandma Minnie, Hermione laid into the dour professor more than anyone he could ever recall before. The Dark Lord himself could not have done a better job.

"I thought you were watching her! I thought you could understand the importance of watching a small child. I thought I could trust you with her. I thought I could trust you with her safety, with my safety. That girl is my heart and soul and if anything were to ever happen to her it would kill me. I would cease to exist. I would no longer be able to draw breath without that child by my side. How can I ever trust you with her again?!" She raged.

"How dare you speak to me that way? How could you say any of that to me? I love that child as if she were my own. You think you would be the only one unable to draw breath without her? Think again. When I asked you to be my wife, I meant everything I said to you. I want to be her father, I want to raise her and be in her life. She is my daughter, just as she is yours, regardless of the fact that I may not have provided the sample that created her. She is also my heart and soul. I made one fucking mistake, I looked away for a moment, Hermione. I swear to you it will never happen again. If I have to put a tracking spell on that girl, I swear to you, I will never lose her. Never again."

"Your God's damned right you won't. I will never leave her with you again! How am I supposed to marry a man that can't even keep an eye on my child when I'm not around?"

Hermione had long ago dissolved into tears. She cried with her grief at almost losing her child. She cried at the grief of the loss of trust she had with her soon-to-be husband. Or would he be? She cried at the idea of losing this man, who had simply made one mistake, one that she had made herself at least once or twice. Perhaps she hadn't done it to this degree, but Hogwarts was a big place, and hadn't she herself been lost there a time or two? Perhaps she was simply being too hard on him, especially when it seemed as though he was being plenty hard on himself.

She sobbed, huge racking breaths leaving her body in gulps and shudders. Her face was ravaged by tears, and her body shook with tremors. As her legs trembled, and her knees finally gave way, she braced herself for the impact with the floor, only to find herself pulled into his strong and comforting embrace. She melted into him, crying into his neck, soaking his silk shirt. He made gentle circles on her lower back with one hand, as his other hand carefully wove through her curls.

"I know, my sweet. I was just as terrified as you were. We have to stay a team, we must stay together. I swear to you, you can trust me, and I will never let you down again. Please love, please say that you still want me. Please say that I can keep you both in my life, for I don't know what I would do if I lose you, either of you."

The sweetness of his words, and the gentleness of his actions soothed her soul and set her ablaze. Her adrenaline was crashing and her body needed to reaffirm life. Right here, in this moment, with the man she loved, and had, in all honesty, forgiven the moment she had seen his distress, she needed him to set her free.

"Severus, love me. Please. I need you. Now." She begged, as her sobbing tremors, turned to passionate pleas.

"What the lady wants-"

"Dammit, Severus! Fuck me now!" She yelled. She didn't need his sweet, caring coupling, she needed filthy, harsh, life-affirming sex. Down and dirty. Severus was no stranger to the feelings going through her from the sudden change in hormone levels, and he was certainly no stranger to harsh sex, but he had never thought that his fiance would be willing to indulge in that side of himself. If he were being truthful, he had never thought he would have the desire to engage in that particular kind of carnal knowledge with her, with someone he loved. But damn if he wasn't feeling willing now...

 **-SKIP AHEAD-**

With a low growl, Severus threw her down onto the edge of the bed on her back, immediately grasping the edges of her light cotton shirt and ripping it up the center, exposing her lace encased chest to him. Her gasp of surprise only spurred him on to tear her denim cut off shorts over her hips, dragging her panties with them. With a careless flick of his wrist, the scrap of lace on her chest was torn from her body and cast aside with the rest of her clothing. She lay before him, trembling not from fear, but from anticipation and passion.

He grabbed her hips and turned her roughly onto her stomach, her feet not quite reaching the floor, as her chest pressed into the mattress. He placed one large palm in the center of her shoulder blades, abrading her hard nipples against the cotton of the comforter, as the other hand lifted, then fell, with a loud SLAP against her right cheek. She yelped in surprise before hearing his harsh words.

"How dare you question my feelings for your daughter!" He barked.

SLAP! This time, she moaned as the sting resettled itself in her aching, already soaked cunt.

"How dare you think of her as anything to me, other than my own!" This time he thundered the statement, as he adjusted his hand placement and pressed her down harder, wrapping her long tresses around his fist and pulling them taught.

SLAP! He began alternating sides, letting down with a rain of harsh cracks upon her posterior as he worked out his hurt at her words.

"You are both mine. Do you understand me?!" He roared. "I protect what is mine, and I will make no exceptions, just because she simply does not share my DNA!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Do you understand?!" He bellowed, tugging her hair and pulling her face out of the harsh cotton to answer.

"Yes." She said on a breathy moan.

"Louder, witch. Tell me who you belong to?"

SLAP!

"Oh Gods! You, Severus! We belong to you!" She cried out, squirming in reaction to the pleasure/pain.

"That's right, witch. Now how shall I make you mine? Shall I take this sweet, tight little pussy of yours? Would you like that?" He asked, his voice now pure gravel, as he slowly smoothed his hand over her bright red, abused skin of her arse.

"Oh please, Severus. Please fuck me!" She moaned, arching her back temptingly.

"Who owns this pussy, Hermione?" He leaned over her back and whispered into her ear, making her shiver in delight.

"Fuck- You. Only ever you, Sev." She sighed.

With a harsh thrust, he was inside her, his immense girth nearly painful with its rapid intrusion. He held himself inside her before pushing just a touch farther, and grinding into her cervix, making her see stars. Her whimpers drove him on, as her hips began to buck backwards, urging him to begin moving. He obliged at a brutal and bruising pace, gripping her hips just this side of painfully. She was sure to be bruised in the morning.

"Do you like that, witch? You like how I fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?" He asked.

"Yes! Oh Yes, Sev!" He felt her walls begin to tremble around him already. Pulling out of her abruptly, he flipped her onto her back and tossed her to the center of the bed, and with a flick of the wrist, her hands were bound together and pulled over her head.

"Keep your eyes on me. I want you to see who owns you, who makes you feel this good, Hermione. I want to see what I do to you that no one else can." He growled.

"Yes, Severus." She answered.

He began a torturously slow pace, building her release gradually with each measured stroke pushing into her womb and grinding against her clit. Her moans and whimpers at being denied the quick climax she had been so close to, only making him push her harder. When he felt her walls start to tremble again, he pulled back, seating himself halfway out of her, before pinching her clit hard. She cried out in near ecstasy, her back arching and eyes rolling back. She was so close, just a bit more, and she would be there, but he sat and waited.

"Please. Please, Severus! Oh Gods, Please fuck me!" She was approaching the edge of her desperation, prepared to do anything to help him give her the final shove over the cliff to nirvana. But still, he denied her, leaning his body over hers and laying his mouth over her ear.

"Say you are mine, Hermione. Tell everyone in this castle that you and your daughter are mine to care for, mine to love, mine to protect. Tell them all who you belong to, Hermione." He said in his silky, persuasive baritone.

"We belong to Severus Snape! Always!" She yelled, her voice cracking with exertion and unmet desire.

He began pounding into her, his fingers finding the tight buds of her nipples and pinching, lightly at first, then applying more and more pressure until she flinched, then backing off just enough to send her to heaven. She was a shuddering, wailing mess, as her body contorted underneath his. He plowed through her convulsions, drawing them out, before releasing her hands and leaning forward. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding tightly, as he smoothed his thrusts and slowed his pace slightly. It was much less brutal, but no less passionate and powerful, as he began pushing her towards a second and more powerful climax.

 **-END OF ROUGH STUFF-**

"I love you, Hermione. I will never stop loving you, or caring for you. I will always be whatever you need me to be, witch. All you need is but to ask for it, and you shall have it from me." He whispered. His voice was no longer full of anger or hurt at her harsh arguments. It was full of love and concern. His voice was hope and peace and support. His voice was her warm blanket in a harsh winter storm, it was what guided her way home. He moved within her, shuddering now and then, as her muscles clenched in warning of her impending crest. He held her tightly and kissed her neck, her jaw, her nape and shoulder, before biting at the place where neck met shoulder, just enough to give her the final push overboard, before following her into the abyss.

Together they floated, still moving as one, their magic surrounding them, a white yellow light engulfing the entwined figures in its soft glow. Their movements slowed as they groaned out each others names, as if they had been ripped straight from their very souls, before finally halting, each struggling to regain their breath.

"I hope- that was- to your- satisfaction" Severus said, as he tried to breath normally, running his hand through her tangled mess of curls.

"Bloody hell- Sev. Fucking perfect." She breathed simply.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, regaining his speech.

"Well, of course, but not in any way I didn't want and enjoy." She said, looking at him reassuringly.

"I should have been more gentle. After everything you've been through, I didn't think you would ever want something like that. I'm afraid I went a bit overboard." He said, looking at the scattered and rumpled bed sheet sheepishly.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing his obsidian gaze to meet her whiskey colored eyes.

"I had no idea you wanted something like this. Don't ever hide yourself from me again, Severus. I love all of you, not just the gentle parts. Sometimes I want it hard, too, regardless of what I've been through. I know it's you and that you are so very different. This relationship is about what the both of us want and need. Be honest with me and I will be honest with you. Clear?" She said softly.

"As crystal, my love." He whispered back in awe. "You are bloody marvelous. So perfect for me. I love you, Hermione. And I'm so sorry about today, love." He said, ashamed of himself.

"It was a mistake, Severus. Don't beat yourself up for it. I've lost her once or twice myself, love. It happens. We'll just be more careful, alright?" She stated.

"Alright." He breathed, as he pulled her carefully into his arms, settling her in their preferred positioning with her head on his chest, one arm and one leg flung across his torso and thigh.

"So that's what they mean about make up sex." She said absentmindedly. His shocked laughter was abrupt, but put a smile on her face.

"Indeed. I believe it is." He replied. She snuggled down into his arms and they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The start of term came, and with the arrival of students upon the Hogwarts Express, came the welcoming feast and the first time Hermione would be leaving her daughter with a stranger. In the states, she'd had a nanny that she knew and (mostly) trusted already. But, of course, Severus had known her trepidation in trusting someone she didn't know, and had introduced her to a house elf by the name of Mipsy.

"Now, keep an open mind. I've known Mipsy for years. I trust her implicitly, and she has been my personal Elf at Hogwarts for about 9 years, now. She has seen me at my worst, has helped to nurse me back to health after hours of torture as well as when I was searching for you. I think you are aware that I am not a particularly nice man, but under those circumstances, I was... shall we just say, quite dreadful. Mipsy has a God-like level of patience and determination. She is also very caring and nurturing. You could not find a better Elf to watch your daughter."

"I'm sure she is wonderful, Severus, I'm just not sure I'm ready to leave her here yet. Something has just been gnawing at me lately, and I don't feel good about leaving my child." Hermione tried to explain.

"I know, Love. But you will have classes to teach, and with your particular subject, I do not think it wise to just strap her to your chest and teach with her on your person all day." His raised eyebrow, daring her to rebut him.

"You're right, I know. It's just hard." She pouted.

"We'll just try her out for the feast tonight, and if she does well, she can keep doing it, alright? If everything goes awfully, we can keep looking. Agreed?" He asked, pulling her into his embrace and resting his chin on her head while his hand rubbed soothing circles into her lower back.

"Fine. Agreed." She said on an exhale.

The feast had gone as usual. Students were sorted, announcements were made, and new staff introduced. Hermione sat at the head table sandwiched between Severus on her left and Draco to her right, as the headmistress sat to the other side of her fiance. His bored expression lasted most of the way through the meal, breaking momentarily as his house gained new members, where he would clap respectfully and give a slight incline of his head. Hermione, in her own boredom, had made it her mission to get some sort of reaction from the man who sat looking just a bit too much like the vampire he was rumored to be with his pale skin and harsh, dark features.

Placing a small hand on his right leg, just above his knee, she squeezed lightly.

Nothing.

I'll have to be bolder she thought. She raised her hand and tightened her grip.

Nothing.

Gods, is this man a statue? Has he been hit with a spell to stay that motionless? She wondered. She pushed her hand just a touch higher, landing about 3 inches just south of one of her favorite targets and squeezed again, this time offering up a slight scratch, as she ran her blunt fingernails along the inner seam of his trousers. He gave a gasping intake of breath and turned his head sharply to glare at her from the corner of his eye and she felt him start to harden.

Mission accomplished, she thought.

The noticeable spark in his dark swirling pools warning her, unmistakably, of the punishment to come later. Her knickers became decidedly sodden at his expression. He grasped her hand on his thigh gently and brought it up from under the table. Before placing it on the tabletop, next to her plate, he placed a sweet, gentle kiss to her ring finger. She smiled coquettishly at her lap, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Ever the observant one, Draco noticed the play his friend was making on his Godfather under the table. He also noticed the very public, if small, display of his kissing her hand. It was a shock, to say the least, to see this excessively private man kissing a woman in such a public setting, but what shocked him the most, was the massive diamond he saw on her finger when it was placed carefully on the table. Draco almost began choking on his wine when he gasped. He coughed roughly, Hermione patting his back.

"Are you alright, Drake?" She asked, genuinely concerned and completely lost as to what had caused his reaction.

"What is that?!" He asked in a loud stage whisper, prompting most of the head table, as well as some of the closer students, to look at her hand, where he pointed. Hermione's blush turned crimson, as she covered her hand and turned her shy smile to Severus. With his small nod and nearly hidden smirk, she looked back at Draco and nodded with a smile splitting her face nearly in two.

"This is fantastic! Brilliant show, old man!" Draco loudly exclaimed, gathering the witch into a tight hug and offering his uncle a hearty hand shake and slapping him on the back. "Never thought it would happen. This is one good man you have, 'Mione. And, Severus! Very well done."

"Pardon, Draco, but could you please be just a bit louder? I'm not sure the back of the house tables have picked up on what you've said yet." Severus fairly sneered at his Godson. Ever the Slytherin, and realizing the unlikelihood of reciprocation in the current setting, Draco stood with a sly smile on his face and lifted his wine goblet. The room hushed and all eyes turned to him.

"Oh Gods, Draco please don't!" Hermione whispered harshly, covering her red face with her hands. Severus' scowl deepened.

"Your attention, please. I would like to offer my congratulations to your new Charms professor and the Slytherin head of house and Potions Master on their recent engagement. Shall we give them a hardy congratulations?" He said loudly, thus insuring that everyone present in the hall heard. The hall was silent... before erupting into nearly thunderous applause. Severus' face immediately lifted, and a shocked but pleased expression was on his face, as he held his fiance's hand comfortingly. Wolf whistles could be heard from down the head table, and with a glance to confirm, Severus saw that not only was Minerva responsible for one of them, but so were Filch, Madam Hooch and Hagrid, who was also dabbing at his eyes with a napkin.

"Come on, man! Give us a kiss!" He heard someone yell from the student tables. He could have sworn it came from one of his house, before he heard a responding yell, from the direction of the Gryffindor table, "Naw, he doesn't have it in him!"

Never one to be challenged by a Gryffindor, he rose to his feet, tugging Hermione with him and planted a steamy, passionate kiss to her lips in the front of the Great Hall, bending her slightly over his arm, which was anchoring her at the small of her back. Her hands had begun the kiss settled on his forearms, then rose to wrap around his neck, finishing in his hair by the time they pulled part for air. They breathed harshly, trying to calm their unexpected ardor, as the whistles went on. Snape gave Hermione a look of mischief that she knew all too well, before turning and addressing the tables before him.

"And don't expect it to change how I teach! 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for cheek and instigating!"

 _The first 3 months of classes had flown by. Mipsy had turned out to be everything Severus had said and more. Lorelei, although curious of the Elf's appearance, took to her immediately. Rarely, would Mipsy need to bring the child to see her mother during a class, but it had happened once or twice, much to the delight of her 4th year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. What had been the final straw in shocking the entire student populace, were the several occasions when the child would wake from her nap begging for "Daddy!" Or "Sev-us!" with monstrous tears on her face. On these days, Mipsy would try every trick she could think of, to no avail, and POP! into his classroom to ask permission first._

 _"Bring her here, Mipsy." He would say, gently. The Elf knew how he was, and to see him in a classroom, versus with his 'child', one would think they were seeing two completely opposite people. He would gather the wailing child in his arms, clinging to her just as tightly as she did to him, bouncing her slightly up and down and murmuring in a low voice to sooth her._

 _"Did you have a bad dream, little one?" She would nod, her lip quivering as she sniffled and gripped his robes tightly. "It's alright, Love. Daddy's here. I promise, everything is ok, Love. No bad men. No one will take you away, alright, sweet? I've got you." He would rock her, up and down and side to side, stroking her hair gently and whispering to her as she calmed. He would pull her back from his shoulder and look her square in the face._

 _"That's it, Love. We're alright now, right, little one?" She would nod. "Because we're tough, aren't we?" Another nod and he would smile at the very serious look on the tiny innocent face, before mimicking her expression. "Ok, are you ready to go with Mipsy, Love? I promise I'll be home soon, alright?"_

 _"'Tay, Daddy. I love you." She would say in her small voice before placing a wet kiss to his cheek._

 _"And I love you, Little one. I'll see you soon." He would kiss her cheek in return._

 _As she left with her nanny-elf, and the snickers set in, Severus would delight in stripping house points from his young charges. After the first couple times, the classes decided to hold in any outward reactions to his seemingly out of character behavior. The detentions with Filch were murder._

The first few times she'd had a bad dream, neither Snape nor Hermione worried. It was normal and would happen, especially while she was adjusting to such big changes. But soon, the dreams got more worrisome, as the usually deep sleeper would wake in the night frequently and would have to be calmed after a nap at least twice a week.

Severus thanked the Gods for being a master at Legilimency. He had no idea how people could raise children without it! He was able to easily see the dreams from her perspective, and he had to agree, they were terrifying. A faceless man in a long dark robe. Sometimes in her room as she slept or played, sometimes watching her mother, other times trying to hurt her mother or Severus. He would always tell Hermione after dinner, as they snuggled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, as they were tonight.

"She had another dream today." He said, voice low and heavily laden with concern.

"Oh no. What this time?" She asked.

"Today he watched as she slept, then when she awoke in her dream, and called for you, he started to hurt you. When you fell to the floor, he took her." He said, trying to keep his voice steady and quiet so he wouldn't wake the nearly two-year-old sleeping in the next room.

"Gods, what should we do, Severus? I'm out of my depth here. I don't think this is just a coincidence. Maybe I'm just paranoid from my years in the states and from her dreams, but I swear, I've felt someone watching me. Not all the time, but sometimes between classes, or when I'm alone. I don't understand this at all." She dropped her head in her hands and cried. "I have to protect her, Severus. But I can't if I don't know what I'm up against. And I've been so damned tired lately, I didn't think the adjustment to teaching would be this hard. I don't know what I can do for her."

"I don't really know what to do here either. And I don't think you're being paranoid, Hermione. I've felt it, too. I'll tell you what, tomorrow is Saturday. While the students are out in Hogsmeade, why don't we all go to see Minerva and Albus and see what they think about all this." He said as he stroked the back of her hand and pulled her closer in his embrace.

"I think that's a good plan. They should know. And I'm sure they'll have some ideas. We need to see if we can figure out anyone with motive. I just can't think who it could possibly be." She yawned into his chest.

"Don't think on it anymore tonight. Let's get you into bed, Love. We shall call on the headmistress tomorrow and get a plan of attack together. Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomphrey as well. You shouldn't be this exhausted. I know you get plenty of sleep and the workload should be nothing compared to what you're used to. You have me worried." He said with a furrowed brow as he rose from the couch with her in his arms.

"I'm sure I'm fine, Severus. I just need to get some more rest. These kids are running me ragged, and Lorelei's sleep habits of late aren't helping." she said lazily.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down, using his wand to change her into her nightdress of peach silk that hugged her curves and complemented her skin tone perfectly. He mentally told his rising ardor to relax. This nightdress always got his engine running, but there was no place for it to go this evening. His witch needed rest. Perhaps that was part of the problem, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. He needed to let her recover a bit more between their bouts of lovemaking.

"If you're sure." He said, skeptically.

"Mmmm, you're so good to me, Severus. Thank you, Love." She said, curling into the mattress and nestling into his pillow, inhaling his scent. He quickly changed into his usual pair of black silk pajama bottoms and climbed in beside her, pulling her close.

"Get some rest, my sweet. The world can wait until tomorrow." He said, placing a kiss to her head as they snuggled in and quickly fell asleep, listening to each other's soft breaths and heartbeats.

The baby, thankfully, slept through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

It was later in the morning the next day, that Severus and Hermione made their way to the headmistress's office, with little Lorelei wandering between their watchful eyes. As they entered the office, Minerva gave a sweet greeting, in her typical Grandma Minnie way, and Albus took in a deep gasp of breath upon seeing the family.

"My, my, dear, you are absolutely glowing." He stated from his portrait, blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"Whatever do you mean Albus? I got hardly any sleep, most of which was spent tossing and turning, and I've felt just a bit off since I got up this morning." Hermione remarked.

With this comment Albus' eyebrows rose, and he spared Minerva a glance.

"Minnie, dear, I think perhaps you ought to floo Poppy. I feel she could be of some assistance."

At his request, Minerva gave a questioning look, not quite understanding what Albus was getting at.

"I suppose I could do that. But why, Albus?"

"Please, Minnie. She will be needed shortly. Now just what did you need today my children?"

Severus' face was confused, which was very odd occurrence for the man who generally had a good idea of what was happening around him. He shook it off, thinking it one of Albus' odd traits, or random tangents, and began their story. After explaining to their two mentors the child's dreams, and trouble sleeping, he asked for advice.

"Albus, Minerva, you know I am not one to ask for advice often. And you both know, very well, just how protective I am of the people that I love. But I must admit, I am at a loss as to how to take the next step with this. What do we do? How can Hermione and I possibly combat this when we have no idea who or what to suspect?"

"Well, first off, Hermione should do nothing. It is not only dangerous for her to be involved at this time, she would be putting both their lives at risk. Not to mention, what would happen to you or little Lorelei if she were needed to perform certain tasks."

At this, Hermione's face went red with rage, her hands balling into fists at her sides, and her magic fairly crackling in the atmosphere around her.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, old man? I can take care of myself and my child, thank you very much. And what the hell kind of danger would I be putting anyone in by taking care of us and defending us?"

"Ah, perfect timing, Poppy. Please come in and have a look over Miss Granger. I believe she's been feeling a bit under the weather lately. She's not been sleeping well and feeling a bit ill and run down." Albus gave the medi witch a pointed look that must have been immediately interpreted, because a dawning expression crossed the Madam's face.

"You don't think-"

"But I do, Poppy. I seem to recall sensing a spike in magic a while back. It was raw, elemental magic. I believe it was the cause of at least part of our current situation," he said with an eyebrow raise and a twinkle in his painted eyes.

Hermione was sputtering a reply, as the medi which waved her wand carefully over Hermione's abdomen, much to a bewildered and curious Severus's amusement. He quickly grasped his fiance's hand in his, and tried to calm her.

"Sweet, you have been feeling a bit odd lately. Let the woman see if there's anything wrong. It couldn't do any harm," he stated, just before the tip of the witch's wand turned blue. She turned around, making excited eye contact was the former Headmaster's portrait and gave him a quick nod, obviously confirming his suspicions.

He clapped his hands in the portrait once, and excitedly said, "Just as I thought, Hermione, Severus, congratulations. It would appear that you will be welcoming another child in, my guess would be, about 6 months time."

Hermione began to hear a low buzzing noise in her head, as everything melted away to background noise. Her vision begin to tunnel, folding in on itself and darkening significantly, until there was nothing but a pinhole of light. She heard Severus asking questions as if he were very far away, and Albus giving answers as if from a dream. Her heart began to race, her palms sweating and shaking vigorously. Her breathing was shallow and erratic as her stance begin to waiver, before she collapsed to her knees on the floor in wailing sobs that racked her body.

"Severus, help the poor girl!" Minerva shouted.

"I know it's quite presumptuous of me, Minerva, but might I commandeer your office for a moment with my fiance?"

"Certainly. Of course, Severus. I'll take young Lorelei for a little walk to the Infirmary so that Poppy and I may gather the potions she will be needing. Please, see to her. She has so much to be happy about." She said with a sad smile not quite reaching her eyes.

His former mentor and colleague left the office, as he sank to his knees, pulling his witch in his arms. He gathered her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth and side to side, much like he did for her young child, rubbing small circles into her lower back and whispering words of comfort into her ear. He could hear her muttering to herself, and it took him quite some time to understand what she was saying, but when he did he was terrified.

"Not again. Please, Gods- please. Merlin, Circe and Nimue not again. Don't let him hurt me, Severus. Please, just let me break. Let me shatter. Don't just leave me here to die. It hurts! It hurts so much! Please, dear Gods, Not Again!" She sobbed into his shoulder, clutching his robes in her white knuckled fists tightly, hanging on for dear life, or her sanity, he wasn't sure which.

He pulled back from her, lifting her chin with his forefinger to meet her eyes.

"Hermione, love. I'm right here. I'm with you. This is real. This isn't an alleyway. You're not behind a dumpster, or against a wall. You are a smart, beautiful, accomplished which, and a mother of a gorgeous young girl. I will never leave your side. We will get through this together. This child, this baby growing inside you, this is a piece of both of us, and I would never make you do this all alone. This is a product of love." He said into her shining orbs, as she began to focus on his face again, while his large palm rested on her slightly rounded belly. He guided her breathing, slowly in and out. In and out.

Some minutes later, when Hermione was sure her mind was back to the present, her small voice spoke up.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I used to be very prone to panic attacks, you know... Just after everything happened. Thank you for helping me through it." At this, she looked up into Professor Dumbledore's portrait and questioned him.

"How has this happened?" At his raised eyebrow she continued quickly. "Obviously, I know how it happened. What I meant was, I've been taking the potion religiously. We were always protected. How could this have happened?"

"Ah, as I said, I felt a burst of raw elemental magic sometime ago. I believe, very firmly, and with quite a bit of proof, that the two of you are soul bonded. I believe that the night after young Lorelei was with the unicorns, the two of you completed the bond. The burst of magical energy that comes from that kind of bonding, well it tends to cancel out a great many potions and enchantments. Especially from a Soul Bond, most contraceptives will become null and void."

At their shocked expressions, the old man simply sat back in his portrait chair, waiting for the next question that he was certain would be uttered.

"And just what proof have you for us?" The Potions Master asked.

"Actually, it's quite simple but also simply extraordinary. Your daughter."

"What exactly do you mean, our daughter? And what did you mean when you said more children from us before?" Severus snapped.

"A couple who are so bonded, they are connected from birth. It is not always apparent, and it is not always noticed. At least, not immediately. My understanding is that Miss Granger was very deeply connected to her soul bonded feelings with you prior to her leaving the magical world. I believe that in her grief and distress all those months ago, the Soul Bond changed the outcome of her pregnancy. I believe the elemental magic made Lorelei a product of you both, somehow. Miss Granger, does your daughter look anything like your attacker?"

She was silent for many minutes, reliving small parts of the incident, before answering, in a voice, so soft they strained to hear it.

"No. She looks nothing like him." She lifted her head, a look of wonderment in her whiskey colored eyes and a soft smile on her face, as she gazed upon her fiance, and declared, with much more conviction, "I always thought she looked just like you. It's true, Severus. It's like I knew it all along. You truly are her father."

His eyes sparkled with unshed tears, as he looked at her, his face expressing extreme gratitude and humility at realizing that he had inadvertently, and inexplicably helped to create a child made from love.

"I'm really a daddy. Good gods." His face became shocked once more, as he stated, "and I'm about to be a daddy again." Before grabbing the witch close to his chest for a tight hug. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much, Hermione. You have given me all of the greatest gifts the world ever had to offer a marked man like me. You will never regret this. I love you so much witch." He said into her hair, a sparkling smile on his face, as the headmistress and Madame Pomphrey reentered the office. They both grinned broadly at the beautiful sight before them.

"Well, I'm glad we're all happy about this. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you so much, Minerva." Hermione said, her face finally showing her true level of sheer happiness and excitement at being able to share the experience of a child with the man she loved.

"Now, on to the real reason you came in today..."

It was several hours later, after Lorelei's nap and some serious strategizing, that the soon-to-be parents left the headmistress's office, a firm plan in mind.

Heverin Heinrich hid at the edge of the tree line of the Forbidden Forest, watching. Always watching. Waiting for the right moment to strike, the moment when the witch and wizard who had been a part of the greatest downfall the wizarding world had ever known, would be less watchful. He waited for the moment when their eyes were on each other, instead of their small charge. He waited for the proper moment to strike.

Heinrich had been a low-level Death Eater, unknown to most. His Dark Lord ruled him along with a select few others, that were kept apart and separated from the herd, in case something should happen and the Death Eaters were found. Or in the case of a snake in the grass, perhaps one name Severus Snape, should appear and become the most traitorous man the dark wizard had ever known.

Heinrich had been set with the task of taking down his enemy bit by bit. He took his task very seriously, he knew what was at stake. He'd already done so much to support the rebel cause after the Dark Lord's downfall. If one had looked closely enough in the pages of the Daily Prophet, one would have seen all the muggle deaths with mysterious circumstances, all the bombings in public places, all the quote unquote 'drug deals gone wrong'. If one had looked closely enough, they would have seen it. His life's work to bring back the ideals Lord Voldemort had stood for.

He had his marching orders: destroy Severus Snape, the traitor. Destroy Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and most especially, Harry Potter. He knew what he needed to do. These were all people with a conscience. He had no such proclivities. He would feel no guilt at taking their children from them. He would feel no guilt at holding them hostage, sending pensive memories to the distraught parents and families, he would feel nothing but victory at tearing them down to their very cores.

It was a shame that Hermione Granger had a child at all. If only he had used a better glamour to begin with. But instead he had chosen Polyjuice and used some homeless muggle to execute his plan. He had meant only to degrade her, to break the witch down, to leave her shattered and bleeding. But as someone had once said, the best laid plans often go awry.

Such a shame that the muggle he had been disguised as was found so quickly after executing his plan. Though he hadn't left him anywhere particularly difficult to find. He had waited until the muggle had passed out drunk next to a dumpster then stolen his clothes to perform his task. Once he had completed the act, he had found the muggle quickly, redressed him with magic, and fled the scene with haste. It was interesting though, that the muggle had been wanted for the same acts performed previously. Apparently the wizard had lucked out in his choice.

Such a shame, however, that he should have to kidnap his own child. But the child looked nothing like him. It was quite odd. If one looked at the child along with the witch and wizard she was frequently accompanied by, one would think for certain that they were her actual parents. But Heinrich, with his light dirty blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, with very refined features, looked nothing like his daughter. Alas, his daughter looked like the product of the traitor and the Golden Girl.

He spent no more time thinking on this topic, as his targets finally came into view. He had been watching them for weeks, months really. He would lie in wait, trying to find the perfect moment to snatch the child from under her watchful guardians eyes. He knew that they suspected something though. They had been exceptionally watchful lately, leaving the child, more often than not, with other powerful witches and wizards that paid more than enough attention to the small chit. But he knew their routine, and they would frequently come out here, walking the grounds around the Black Lake, waiting for the giant squid to wave to the baby. He had expected them hours ago, however. But no matter. They were here now, and it was only a matter of time before he could take the child. Take the child and begin his torture of the entire family, and thus the entire wizarding world.

Kingsley had met with him 2 weeks prior, telling him to 'get on with it.' This was no longer a game. Heinrich knew that if he didn't deliver within the next fortnight, he could count on drawing his last breath under the Minister's watchful eye. He would never get his hands dirty himself anymore, relying on the 'kindness' of 'strangers' to perform his bidding. It would be mere child's play for the man to plant something on Heinrich, sending him to Azkaban, but not before being roughed up thoroughly by his aurors.

Kingsley had been playing the long game. As much as he would love to deny it, the dark man had been in the fold of Voldemort since very early times. He always had backup plans, just in case something should fall through. He played both sides to perfection, each trusting completely in his loyalty. But no one realized that the dark man, the Minister himself, was on the side of no one but himself. Whoever got him farther in this world would be the side that he fought for, usually to the detriment of someone close to him. This particular assignment, however, was distinctly closer to home than the rest. Kingsley had somewhat of a soft spot from Hermione. He had always admired her, and hoped that one day, perhaps she would arrive at one of the dark revels that he was allowed present at. He had prayed for a chance to fuck the girl, but no chance had ever been given. He thought by offering her a secret mission, one he had been sure she would fail at, and being the only one to know where she was and what she was doing, would give him an advantage. He had often tried charming his appearance, or polyjuicing himself to take the form of another, in hopes to finally bed the girl. But his chance was never had. He hadn't even been able to be the one to rape the witch, as was his plan in the first place. But no, he had to rely on Heinrich, a lowly, scum-of-the-Earth man, to do the deed for him. If only the foreign ministers from the other regions haven't been in town at the time...

But his time was coming soon. He could almost guarantee that this plan would work out in his favor. He would be the magnanimous man, the only one able to get her daughter back for her. That moron Heinrich thought he knew everything. The little rat didn't have a clue, he didn't know the half of it. The plan was always to get Hermione by his side by any means necessary. Being the one to rescue her child would certainly put him in Hermione's favor. He had nothing now but to wait, and the time would be soon.


	15. Chapter 15

His chance was now. It was a Saturday. A Hogsmeade trip was set for today, and who should be chaperoning but the sweet little soon-to-be-Snape family. The couple ambled down the thoroughfare hand in hand, the child wandering just a step in front of them, taking in all the store fronts. He stayed in the shadows, watching their every move. The moment was coming, he had but to wait for it.

They entered Tomes and Scrolls book shoppe and began walking the aisles, searching for something they didn't already own, which was, evidently, a challenge for the couple.

"Lorelei, stay close." He heard her mother say, as the child began running down to the next aisle. Snape was in the corner, looking at the newest potions journals, his nose firmly planted in a volume, as Hermione looked at books on raising magical children. Their attention was drawn, and the child was out of their sight. It was almost too easy. But in his business, simple was good, regardless of how it was presented.

He trailed the girl as she ran around the end cap of an aisle, before grabbing her abruptly, putting a hand over her mouth, and rapidly leaving the store. He made it to an alley down the block, and quickly disapparated. He arrived at the agreed upon location and sent word to his benefactor, before settling the child.

Heinrich had never been the sort to like children. They were loud, needy, and for some inexplicable reason, always sticky. He didn't think it would make any difference that this was his own child, he was certain to detest every moment until his boss told him what to do next. But he was wrong. He sat at a bare table in the make shift kitchen of the hovel they were to meet at, drinking his tea with a bit more than a swallow of Ogden's Finest in it, as the child merely wandered the room. She looked at things here and there, touching everything, climbing onto the old dusty and stained couch in the middle of the room, pulling a book at random off the lowest shelf of a bookcase that was falling apart.

If he didn't know better, he would think the child was actually reading to herself. She flipped through the pages slowly, babbling out loud, following a line with her finger. Her mother probably read with her constantly. He sat, brooding, awaiting the arrival of his boss, when he heard someone on the front steps of the house. He rose from his seat, wand in hand, and stood flattened to the wall beside the door, waiting for someone to try to enter.

The door cracked opened slowly. He raised his wand. A tall figure stepped in. He pointed, then lowered it immediately upon recognizing Kinglsey.

"Took you long enough to get here." He grumbled, stalking back over to his tea.

"And it took you long enough to get her." The Minister retorted menacingly. "Alright. You need to do the disguise and take a memory to send to them. It should only be a matter of time before they contact me. I think maybe a day or two. Will you be able to keep your shit together that long?" He growled at the man.

"Yes. What do you want for the memory?" Heinrich groused.

"Make it something good. I want them terrified enough to move quickly." He stated threateningly.

"You got it boss. And when am I to grab the others? They should be much easier." He asked.

"After." Shacklebot answered simply.

"Fine. I better get paid for all this. I don't do charity work. For the cause or not, a man had needs. I expect my galleons."

"You dare make demands of me? You know what I could do to you, how easy it would be to make you disappear and simply... cease to be, and yet you try to get money from me? Before your task is even completed? You must be more dimwitted than I thought." He whispered menacingly at the man, who cowered back into his rickety kitchen chair.

"Of course, Kingsley. Of course, you're right. I was getting ahead of myself. I'll get on the memory now-"

 **BANG!**

He was cut off as a blast came from the side of the house. The two wizards looked to the wall, then each other, shock and vexation clearly written on their features. They scrambled in different directions, each trying to accomplish what was necessary to insure their escape, when a secondary blast came from the front door, as it was blown from its hinges and a figure stalked through the wreckage, crouched and ready to fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione knew the moment her child had been taken. It was as if a piece of her had been ripped out. She doubled over, pain ripping through her heart, as she turned and gasped to her companion.

"Now, Severus! Hurry!" She croaked out.

Severus sent out his patronus to the headmistress and the plan was set in motion. He took Hermione's arm, leading her from the book shoppe and out to an alley beside the store. Performing the wand movements quickly, he pulled up a map showing the location of their daughter.

"The tracking spell is still there. We should be able to find her quickly." He told her as she tried to right herself. "I want you to go back to the castle. I need to know that you and the baby are safe." He tried to reason with her.

"Not going to happen. I will not let my child just be taken, Severus. They will pay for this. With blood." The way her voice dropped at those words would have terrified the former Death Eater had they been directed at him. As it was, he was already quite alarmed at her reaction. Of course he understood, but the stress of actually having to follow through with their plan seemed to be too much for the woman. He wasn't entirely sure she could handle it, were she to accompany him to the scene.

"Hermione, I can't. Please don't make me worry for you as well. This is already an impossible task. I know we will get her back, but the idea of someone taking her- Gods. I don't know what I'll do when I get him." He muttered.

"No. I'm going. Trust me when I say, the worry of sitting at the castle and waiting for you to get back with her will be far more detrimental to my health than it will be if I go with you. Besides, this is what I do. It has been my job for the past 5 years, Severus. I know what I'm doing, and being able to do this outside the law, and with magic- well, let's just say I have some ideas on how to handle the man dumb enough to do this to us." She said ominously. He shuddered. He hoped he never had to be on the receiving end of her wand in this state. Or her fist for that matter. She was every inch a lioness, trying to protect her cub and promising a rain of hellfire and brimstone on anyone in her way.

"Fine. I don't like it, but I understand. You let me breach. I won't have you taking any hexes by entering first." He said with finality.

"Fine." She grumbled, as determination came over her eyes.

They looked back to the map and memorized the location, apparating quickly under a silencing spell. They arrived outside an abandoned looking house. It was more shack than anything. The paint was so badly chipped, it didn't appear to be any discernible color. The front steps were made of crumbling stone. The front porch looked as if it wouldn't support the weight of a small animal, let alone a grown wizard or witch. They made their way to the closest window on the side of the house, casting a disillusionment spell. The coolness of the spell washed over them as Hermione rose to her tiptoes, looking into the kitchen area and seeing a man sitting at a table that had seen better days, sipping tea and watching her child.

They each heaved a sigh of relief at the child appearing completely unharmed. They saw her wander and climb. Hermione felt a tear welling in her eye as her daughter pulled a book down and started to pretend to read. She took in a deep breath and choked down her tears and anger, getting into her 'combat mindset'. She had to focus and forget that this was her own flesh and blood. Objectivity would be the only way to keep a level head in this.

They remained in their hiding spot for some time, before hearing someone arrive at the front of the house. Severus tensed up as he saw someone enter the house through the front door, the kidnapper pressed flat to the wall. Neither of them could contain the disbelieving gasp at recognizing the newcomer. Kingsley Shacklebot, Minister of Magic, member of the Order of the Pheonix, Hermione's secret keeper, their friend.

"No. How could he- My Gods Severus." She whispered. Her hardened veneer was cracking slightly, before he grasped her hand and whispered back "Focus, Miss Granger. Stay on the job at hand. Snatch and grab. Got it?" He said somewhat harshly.

"Yes, sir. Are we ready for entry?" It worked, as her eyes shuttered and her expression was once again fierce.

"I'm expecting some company, but they should be here momentarily. We're clear for entry. Cast a protection spell on the baby and we can go." He instructed. She waved her wand and pointed at the baby through the dirty window pane and stepped back. "Ready?"

"Clear." She said back.

 **BANG!**

The blast came at the perfect time, as his company arrived. They made eye contact quickly, before splitting up. Severus and Hermione going to the front door before blowing it from its rusty hinges and entering the domicile and their partners went around to secure the back door.

"Incarcerous!" Snape bellowed. The man with dirty blonde hair was immediately wrapped in thick ropes as he tried to wriggle free, to no avail. Snape turned toward the Minister, his jaw setting into the emotionless mask he usually bore.

"Minister Shacklebot. Interesting seeing you here." He said with a calmness he certainly wasn't feeling at the moment. The dark skinned man straightened to his full height, attempting to look imposing.

"Severus, you've come just in time-"

"Save it. We know all about your little plan. Tell me, Kingsley, how did you see this playing out?" He growled. The man stood there, his mind working double time. _Sure the professor was a master legilimens, but wouldn't he know if his thoughts had been read? How much could this man know? Well, at the very least he knew he had something to do with this kidnapping, but perhaps he didn't realize his full plan to get Hermione for himself. He may be able to talk his way out of it._

"I was merely checking up on one of our former Death Eaters, Severus, when I found the child here. I was about to call in my Aurors to arrest him, when you arrived." He replied smoothly.

"Oh really, Minister? Do you honestly think that load of codswallop is going to work on me? I assure you, it is not. Now tell me the truth, how did you see this working out? Did you really think you could get Hermione to fall for you? What? You were going to play the hero and bring her daughter back to her? Being in a position of power has certainly done wonders for your mental faculties, because you seem to have completely forgotten what you are up against." He spoke in low tones, her voice threatening and harsh. His wand was pointed at the man's chest as he waited for him to speak.

"You never deserved her! And yet, you were all she ever asked about. All those years she was gone, she only ever worried about you! And now here you are, playing house together! Well, where is she right now? Because if I know Hermione like I think I do, she'll despise you for not involving her in something like this. You think you can go back to her a hero, well I don't think she'll see it that way. You are nothing but a bitter old man, not worthy to lick her boots, Snape." He spit out venomously, glaring at Severus from the other side of the room.

" _She_ is right here!" Hermione said, entering the house, wand trained between Kingsley's eyes. "And believe me, Shacklebot, I would never have taken you! My heart had always belonged to Severus. Nothing you could have done would have changed that." She stated, her eyes blazing, her expression otherwise relaxed. Severus found himself rather impressed with her 'combat mindset'. The man at wand point gulped audibly as he realized that he was nearly penned in. "How could you, Kingsley? How could you betray me like this? You fowl, contemptible, repugnant excuse of a man!" His eyes scanned the room wildly, looking for a way out. He found it and made a break for it, diving just past Hermione's legs and trying to run for the back door, when he was stopped by a pair of legs. He lifted his head, looking up at the body of his head auror attached to the legs before him and realized that he was out of options.

"Kingsley Shaklebot, you are under arrest for conspiracy, kidnapping and every other thing I can find about you. Oh, and you better believe we're going to question you under _veritaserum_. I suddenly feel as if I know nothing about you. Perhaps a nice long chat will help the process along." Harry Potter slapped the enchanted metal cuffs on his wrists and grabbed his wand. "Boys, take him out of my sight. I want him in the solitary holding cell. And I should mention, bruises would likely be hard to see with his skin color. Just an observation." Harry winked at his subordinates.

"Don't forget him. He's the one who actually kidnapped her." Hermione said, jerking her head in the direction of the dirty blonde on the floor in the corner, wandlessly casting a few slicing hexes very near his genitals.

"Gotcha. You heard the lady, get him out of here." Harry ordered. Moments later, several POPS of apparition were heard.

Hermione flew to her child, taking her close to her chest and pressing kisses to her dark curls.

"Gods, Lorelei. Mummy loves you. So much sweet pea." She finally let a few tears fall. Only a few. Severus wrapped his arms around his witches, kissing both heads, before looking at his former student.

"Potter, good timing. Glad you made it before things got out of hand." He said.

"Of course. I'm only glad you all are safe. I have to admit, I never saw this coming. Kingsley always seemed so... good. Really makes you think you can't trust anyone." He shook his head, glancing at the place the man had been on the floor. "I'm glad I was here, It'll be much easier to convict with both our names on it."

"Right." The Potions Master said simply.

"Do me a favor, Professor. Get these ladies back to the castle. We don't need any more excitement for them, now do we?" He said with a wink, before patting his friends stomach. "Oh, and congratulations." He said to Hermione's shocked face.

"How do you know?" She asked incredulously.

"I told him. It was important for him to know. I just didn't want anything to happen to you." Snape said to his fiance.

"Well, thank you both. I believe Lorelei and I have had enough for today. Please take us home, love." She said, turning her tearful face up to his.

"Of course. Potter, let us know if we can be of service to you." He said with a nod.

"I will. Get them home safely. Gin and I will have to come for a visit soon. I'm sure it'll be nice to talk to someone new about baby things. She's exhausted all the others already." Harry said off hand.

"Harry, is she-"

"Yup. Baby number 2. And we couldn't be happier." He said with a contented smile on his face.

"Then we shall have a toast and a cigar while the ladies talk. Congratulations, Mr. Potter." Harry accepted a handshake from his former enemy and smiled up at him.

"Thanks. I'll see you both soon." And with that, he left for the Ministry. There would be paperwork to fill out. Lots of paperwork.

"Let's get out of here. I'd like to get my two favorite witches to bed. You both need a rest." Severus said, pressing a kiss to Hermione's temple and pulling them closer.

"It's all finally over. Let's go home, love." Hermione sighed before they apparated away.


	17. Chapter 17

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat, magically restrained, in an uncomfortable, rusted metal chair deep in the bowels of the ministry. He was cold, shivering in the rickety seat. His stomach growled with hunger. He had yet to be fed since being brought in. He knew his plans had failed, although how, he had no idea just yet. He also had no idea how ruined his career was at this point. Clearly he had trusted the wrong people to carry out his plan. Good help just couldn't be easily found any more. As he waited for his interrogators to come and begin his questioning, he pondered over just where his life had gone wrong in the master plan of getting Hermione at his side.

An unknown auror opened the basement door, stepping to the side and allowing Severus to come through before closing the door quietly behind him.

"Oh, this should be fun." Severus said, rubbing his hands together in the chill of the room. He waved his wand with a sharp flick and set a recording device to retain the answers given by his charge.

"Now, Kingsley old friend, where shall we begin. First, open your mouth. I do believe that Mr. Potter mentioned something about _veritaserum_."

Severus administered 6 drops of the liquid onto the man's tongue, doubling the usual dosage. He had a hunch that Kingsley would be particularly difficult to get answers from and wanted as little resistance as possible. As a glazed look finally settled over Shacklebot's eyes, Severus begin pacing the room.

"During the second war, who's side did you fight for?"

Kingsley was noticeably trembling, trying to fight the urge to speak with everything he could muster.

"Myself!" He blurted out. "I played both sides to my best advantage."

Severus could have been knocked over with a quill feather. His face was schooled into its usual expressionless mask, easily concealing his shock, as he turned back to the man in question.

"In what way did you serve the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort?"

Again, Kingsley shook in his seat before yelling out "I was a part of his followers, a small, select few of us that went unmarked. We were meant to work behind the scenes, there were plans in place for us if he should fail."

"And just what were you meant to do when he failed?"

"He gave us lists of muggle born witches and wizards that we were expected to exterminate upon his demise. I had been steadily working my way through, but had drawn the line on more than one witch that I'd had my eye on."

"And who were these witches that you had your eye on?"

"Arina Kilmoun, Lacintha Larchmont, Hermione Granger, and Natalia Labere."

"Have you used your position as Minister of Magic to influence any of these witches lives?"

"Yes."

"Who and in what way?"

"Arina Kilmoun is my private secretary. I've been buggering her for 3 years. I stopped her murder shortly after we started. And-" at this he paused, shaking so hard he nearly fell from the chair despite his restraints.

"Answer the question Shacklebolt!"

"Hermione Granger! I offered her a job rounding up the last of the escaped Death Eaters in America. I separated her from everything she's ever known and made myself the only person familiar with her that she had any contact with. I attempted to get her to come to me, to seek comfort from me. I ordered an attack on her by one of my associates, thinking that it would drive her to come home and to come to me." Blood dripped from his mouth and ears as the answer appeared to be ripped from the depths of his soul. He had held on as hard as he could and fought with everything in him from giving Severus the information that he sought.

"When you ordered her attack, did you intend for her to be left to die?" Severus worked his jaw, his teeth grinding painfully, as he did everything he could to keep his emotions inside.

"No! She was meant to be easily healed, she was supposed to call me to come help her. That moron Heinrich went too far and left her on the brink of death."

Severus was near his limit. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to contain his reactions or his violent nature to this man's act on the love of his life for more than a few more questions.

"Did you intend for Hermione to be left with child?"

"Gods no. To think that I would have ended up raising a bastard child from that scum... But I would have, just to have Hermione under my thumb."

"You said there was a small group of unmarked Death Eaters that were instructed to carry out these plans. Name all of them." Severus ground out.

"Lowander Singleton, Ameliana Ames, Tiberius Valeria, Heverin Heinrich, Tillie Tisdale, Septima Church, Jameson Hendershot, Jasper Kindelson and Everett Willingsby."

It appeared the man in question had no qualms about selling out the rest of them. If he was going down, he would take every last one of them down with him.

"What exactly were your plans with Hermione Granger? What did you plan to gain from kidnapping her daughter?"

"I was supposed to be the person she called for help. I'm the Minister of Magic, Gods damn it! I would have immediately brought the child to her and told her that it was my connections as the Minister that helped me to find her so quickly. I was expecting her to be grateful and to come to me finally. I so was looking forward to crushing her spirit and keeping her broken and submissive by my side. To break her intelligence down, and destroy every bit of confidence she had in herself. She would certainly have served me well as a sex slave, performing to my most baser and humiliating desires."

Severus immediately took his wand in hand, removing the recording charm and sending the transcription of his interview to the powers-that-be, Harry Potter and the team of aurors and Wizengamot members that would be trying the man. After removing the spell, he removed his outer robes and turned to face the man. As he slowly began unbuttoning the long column of buttons of his frock-coat, he glared at the man invisibly tied to the chair. Once he had removed the frock coat, he began rolling the sleeves of his crisp white shirt to his elbows. Kingsley's eyes began to clear and his shivering increased tenfold, as he realized what was about to happen. He had never considered himself a coward, nor did he think he would be one to beg for his life. But upon seeing the look in Severus's eyes, he knew it would be a challenge not to cry out.

"You will provide a written list of all of the people that you have killed, weather by your own hand or buy your order. You will admit to every crime that you committed, both during the war and after. You will be tried and convicted of these crimes. I will see to it. And you will also never speak a word of what I'm about to do to you."

He circled the man, waving his hand lazily to clear the room of any furniture. He stared, as black eyes burning like coals in a furnace, as he tried to decide just how he should begin to punish this man that had nearly been responsible for his fiance's death, and had been personally responsible for her suffering.

"I believe, Minister Shacklebot, that you require lessons in basic, decent human behaviors. First off, you will be punished for your abuse of power as the minister of magic." Severus took his hand back, and shifting his weight from back foot to front, sent his fist flying through the man's head, knocking him, along with his chair, unceremoniously to the ground.

"This one is to teach you not to kill or order the killing of others." He reared his leg back, then sent his foot into the man's midsection, hearing a very audible crunch or his ribs breaking. Kingsley lay on the floor, trying to catch a break, but remaining silent.

"Now, onto the lies. Lies really are one of the worst epidemics of the world these days. It is especially bad when these lies cover up who you really are." He lifted his right leg, bending the knee at a 90 degree angle and brought it down onto the side of Kingsley's head, hearing a crunch of his facial bones. Still, he made no sounds of protest.

"All of these things are sins of the worst kind. I'm sure you know and have learned your lesson. But this... This is all for Hermione." His voice was low and menacing, the threat and promise of bodily harm clearly evident.

Kingsley had known true fear a few times in his life, but never like this. As the Potions Master raised his wand and turned back to face the man on the floor, Kingsley could do nothing to contain his cries. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh, screams and cries were heard clear down the hallway, but the few people in the vicinity merely cast a silencing charm, before going back to reading the Daily Prophet and firmly ignoring the actions taking place just on the other side of the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Some (VERY) graphic content in this chapter of Severus Snape defending his lady's honor against her rapist... You have been warned.**

Harry calmly sat guard, waiting outside the cell of Heverin Heinrich. He knew Snape would want to be the one to question him. Perhaps questioning wasn't exactly what he intended to do, but Harry had no qualms whatsoever about looking the other way. He may not know to what extent this man was involved with kidnapping his best friend's daughter, but he knew that if anyone was going to find out, it would be Snape.

It had been hours that Severus had been in Kingsley's room. He had heard the screams for a short time, before someone must have cast a silencing charm. It was a pity really. The man deserved everything he was getting, and then some. The Wizengamot had already been called, and was gathered in a meeting room, waiting to hear the recordings of the interviews to make a decision on what their course of action would be. All Harry could do was wait.

Severus exited the door at the end of the hallway, he was slightly sweaty, his shirt buttons appeared to be undone halfway down, he carried his cloak and frock coat over one arm as he ambled his way towards Harry.

"Potter, has anyone been in there yet?"

"No one. Just me. I was only in there long enough to bind him to the chair. He's yours to do with what you want."

"Potter- Harry I think I need you in there with me. I think if I go in there by myself, that man won't be alive when I leave the room. It may be justice for me, but it will never be justice for Hermione, or any of the other people he has harmed." Severus nearly stuttered, his tone speaking volumes about what he must have learned in the other room. His eyes looked haunted, as if he knew the dark secrets of the world.

Harry placed his hand on the tall man's arm and turned to face him. "Snape, what do you know? What did he tell you?"

"That man in there... That disgrace of Wizarding kind- he's the man that raped her." His voice was like liquid fire and ice. The burning coal in his eyes wanted to see the man burned alive in his seat, wanted him to suffer greatly for all he had done, but it wouldn't truly be justice. Not really.

"I won't say a word. You do whatever you need to do in there, and it will be my job to be sure that we leave him alive." He said, his face betraying nothing and promising a confidence in his former professor.

The man had confessed to no less than 37 murders, nine of which had been of children or minors. At least half of those had been performed after some kind of rape or sexual violence against the persons that had been killed. He admitted to accepting money and bribes from numerous members of the Ministry, as well as Voldemort's followers. He had considered himself to be some sort of muscle for hire, an assassin of sorts, that performed his duties solely for the paycheck. The man had shown no restraint whatsoever, giving up answers to all questions with no effort on the interrogator's part. Severus had had a feeling that this man would not require much in the way of finessing. It would have been a waste of _veritaserum_.

Harry stood silently in the corner, his hands carefully folded in front of him, waiting for Severus to begin the real questioning.

"Did you rape Hermione Granger?"

"Why, yes I did." He said proudly. "Best piece of ass I've had in a long time. They don't always tell me to take pure ones. Don't get me wrong, sure it's always the tightest pussy you've ever had, but the real thrill comes from taking that last shred of innocence they have. Seeing the blood on yourself, feeling them squirm, hearing their screams... That's my real reward." He said with a sick, oily smile.

"Who ordered you to attack Hermione Granger?"

"Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot." He said, as though it was something to be proud of, something meant to impress the men that questioned him. He could not have been more wrong.

With a sharp nod to the Head Auror in the corner, Snape began his pacing around the bound man. Harry ended the recording, sending it to the Wizengamot quickly, before returning to his stance in the corner.

Heverin Heinrich had lived under a proverbial rock, and had no clue who this man was. Of course he knew Potter, but then again, who didn't? Snape was a familiar name, he knew the man to be a traitor, but had no clue of his prowess, magical or otherwise. He had no idea that his luck had finally run out. No one was coming to his rescue, no one would be getting him released, and no one was going to get him out of the beating he was about to get.

"So, now what? I wait for a trial? Any idea how long that'll be?"

"I doubt you'll even see trial." The tall, dour man said from behind him.

"Very good. Trials are just a waste of time anyway. I never get convicted anyway. This'll be trial number 4 for me." He said with that same oily smile.

"Yes, I must agree with you. They are a waste of time." Snape said, before reaching around the man's head and curling his arm around his throat.

"I hope they give you the Kiss. I hope you rot in Azkaban. I hope the ghosts of your past haunt you every moment of every day." He whispered menacingly into the Heinrich's ear as he gasped for breath and struggled with his bonds. "I wouldn't have cared about any of the rest of this, but you made a very grave error." He tightened his grip further, and the blood vessels in his eyes popped. "You did it to MY fiance." He growled.

He released his hold on the felon and pushed his chair over, Heinrich's face hitting the stone floor with a dull thud. With a flick of his wrist, the bindings were gone, and Severus hauled the man, shocked into compliance, to his feet and bent him over a table, before reapplying the binding charm.

 **-GRAPHIC CONTENT-**

"I am a firm believer in 'reaping what you sow'. An eye for an eye, so to speak." He said, looking at his nails and only now noticing the bruising already becoming apparent on his knuckles from his 'meeting' with the Minister. He flicked his wrist again, and the man's trousers and pants were gone.

"I should think this will be... Shall we say, a bit uncomfortable for you." He said with a dark chuckle. With one last wand movement, he transfigured a rather comically large phallic shaped piece of wood and leaned over the man's back.

"How many people have you raped? How many have you taken your pleasure from against their will?" His voice had risen to a deceptively calm tone, belaying none of his rage. It was distinctly more terrifying. "Well, I can't act on their behalf, but on the behalf of my fiance, the woman I love more than anything or anyone else in this world, I would like to give you the gift of experiencing exactly what you gave them. However, as this bit of wood won't cum, it only ends when I say it does. I'm only sorry that you likely won't live long enough to deal with the nightmares and anxiety that comes after." And with that, he shoved the dildo rather unceremoniously into Heinrich's asshole. His scream was blood curdling.

"Ah! Now that is music to my ears." He said, ramming the dildo again, harder.

"AHHHH! YOU BLOODY PSYCHO!"

"Really, it's like having Vivaldi's four seasons playing in the background." His face a calm picture with a relaxed smile. A trickle of blood began to slowly trail down the back of Heverin's leg.

"You know, I don't think I'm quite doing this justice yet. How shall we correct that grave miscalculation?" Without giving the man a moment to tense up or hesitate, he stepped to the side and used the very same bit of wood that had been inside his body, to fly over his kneecaps. The resounding CRACK on both sides and yelping obvious proof that the bones had broken.

"Much better." He said darkly, his vocal register returning to its usual sneering tone.

"She's not even worth it, man! What, you want to raise my nasty brat?!"

"You must be completely mentally challenged if you still don't understand that you are saying all the wrong things. She most certainly is worth it, and yes I will raise her child. But you were wrong about something else as well. It is not your child." He whispered into Heinrich's ear. "We're soul bonded. That child is MINE." He said severely.

"Let's see if I can make you sing for me."

 **-GRAPHIC CONTENT COMPLETE-**

After 2 hours, Harry had dragged Severus from the interrogation room. The man left inside was still breathing, barely, but breathing nonetheless. His blood was spilled, covering the floor and the backs of his legs. His face had swelled in places and spewed blood from others, creating a starkly different appearance from what it had been hours before. He was unrecognizable when Snape had finished.

He took a few moments to calm himself and gather his thoughts in the cool, dark atmosphere of the bowels of the Ministry building. Harry had left him there, giving him some time to come back to himself, as he checked the progress of the Wizengamot. He returned rather quickly, and Snape looked up as he approached.

"Well? What have they decided?"

"Heinrich will get the Kiss. Tomorrow morning, in case you and the family want to be there." He said proudly.

"Well, it seems that jury of old bigots and morons has finally gotten something right. And what of the Minister?"

"They want to open it to the public, see if anyone else has more to add to his case, but as it stands, they're leaning towards the Kiss. Trial begins in 3 days."

"They're certainly rushing this along." The surprise evident on his face. "I hope people come forward." He said.

"Even if they don't, it will give them a chance to question him themselves while he's under _veritaserum_ again. You only really covered enough to keep him here. I'm sure there's plenty more that will get him sentenced. They really just want to be sure, seeing as it's yet another corrupt Minister." Harry explained.

"Any idea who will be the next Minister yet?" Severus asked as they began to make their way to the exit.

"Arthur." Harry said, a proud smile on his face.

"Arthur Weasley?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Good for him. The least corruptible man I can possibly think of. I do believe he will serve us well." He said. As they approached the floo area, Snape looked into the eyes of the Head Auror carefully.

"Potter, it goes without saying-"

"Forget it, Professor." He said, cutting Snape off. "I would never breath a word of it to anyone. That man will be gone from this world tomorrow, not a moment too soon, if you ask me. Hermione doesn't need to know." They shared a nod with each other. Harry leaned in and spoke quietly. "Just one thing. If I had any doubts about how you would treat and protect Hermione, trust me, you just firmly cemented your place with her. I know she's in good hands with you." He said. They shook hands as Severus thanked the former student, trying to maintain his gruff, unfeeling exterior, while his heart swelled slightly, before they both headed their separate ways, back to their families.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the months that had followed her kidnapping, Lorelei's nightmares had tapered off. When they hadn't ended right away, Hermione had panicked, thinking that somehow, she would still be in danger. Then, slowly but surely, the nightmares had ended. Although this did wonderful things for his pregnant fiance's nerves, it didn't do much good for Severus's sex life.

It had been 3 months since Kingsley and Heinrich had been captured. Heinrich had been given the Kiss, and Kingsley had awaited a trial. The headline of the Daily Prophet had caught many off guard, but had brought into question many of the shady dealings of the long corrupted Ministry.

The trial had started, and due to the nature of the crimes committed, all suspects and witnesses we're questioned under _veritaserum_. Needless to say, the fallout was astronomical. 8 Ministry officials and department heads had ended up being brought up on charges and sentenced for their contributions, with 4 more still pending investigation. Kingsley's trial was swift and his imprisonment guaranteed. Severus had suggested that they not attend after giving their own testimonies, but Hermione had fought hard.

"That man is solely responsible for my being gone for five years. That man is the reason that I missed the opportunity to live my life the way I wanted. That man is the reason that we aren't already married." Here she got choked up, trying hard and failing at keeping her emotions in. "He is the reason that I will always look over my shoulder. He is the reason that I will never trust another person fully, outside of you. He is the reason that I was attacked and brutalized in the worst way imaginable. He's the reason I fear for my children and the world they will grow up in. We will be there. End of story."

The tears fell freely from her glassy eyes, eyes full of a thousand terrors and a thousand nightmares. She still had them, he knew. Nights when she couldn't stand to be held, couldn't handle his arm around her waist or his breath on her neck. Nights when she would attack him in her sleep, only to wake up weeping.

He carefully took her hand in his, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "Then be there, we shall." He said softly.

A recap of the charges had been offered at his sentencing. 34 counts of corruption, 58 counts of bribery, 41 counts of embezzlement, 87 counts of extortion, 10 counts of reckless endangerment, and a slew of charges ranging from assault and rape to identity theft and impersonating a Ministry official. The Wizengamot had been shocked and appalled at the behavior of their Minister and had quickly doled out his punishment.

An old wizard in fastidiously groomed black robes had stood before the open court of nearly 2 thousand, cast a sonorous charm and cleared his throat.

"We are truly disturbed by the things we have learned these past weeks. To find one that is meant to uphold our laws and ideals as a people, to be one of the most corrupt and debauched wizards to ever grace this position is, needless to say, a sad and trying experience. We, the elder members of the Wizengamot, find Kingsley Shacklebot guilty on all counts. I will not lie, we had some trouble deciding on his sentencing. As many of you know, we must come to a unanimous decision and we were quite torn choosing between the Kiss and life imprisonment in Azkaban." Kingsley began shaking nervously in his binds, unsure of just which option would be worse and awaiting his fate.

"After further deliberation, we decided that the Kiss would not do you justice, Minister. You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement of Azkaban prison with no possibility of parole." A cheer rose up from the crowd and the wizard raised his hands to silence their excitement. "Let us always remember what has happened here today. There will be changes made in the election process of Ministry officials. From this day forward, all persons wishing to serve the wizarding world in a Ministry position will submit to questioning with the use of _veritaserum_. There will be no exceptions. Let us learn from the mistakes of our past and keep the corruption out."

Draco and his husband David Marcum had thrown quite a lavish party at the newly renovated Malfoy Manor to celebrate the sentencing. It had become a completely different place from the estate that had once housed the most terrible despot in all the wizarding world. Everyone who was anyone was there. Connections were being made and old friends were toasting with the best of them. Of course, Severus and Hermione had merely made an appearance before heading back to the castle to celebrate on their own.

At six months pregnant, Hermione was no longer exhausted every minute of the day, and found it much easier to keep up with her 2-year-old. She was showing and looking every inch the glowing, expectant mother. Severus could not be more attracted to her. Things had finally calmed down from the trial, and the family had finally found their 'groove'. They traded off most classes, being able to spend time with Lorelei and avoiding leaving her with Mipsy most of the time.

Severus had been overcome with excitement in preparation for the new baby. He had diligently read everything he could find about pregnancy and childbirth, preparing himself for what was to come. Even though it was her second pregnancy, he knew what Hermione was going through before the thought had even occurred to her.

When her feet began to swell, he would set her in a squashy armchair with her feet in his lap, as he rubbed them with a special lotion he had brewed her with mint and chamomile in it. When she'd had a long day and was developing a migraine, he would dim the lights, giver her some peppermint tea, and rub her back until she felt nearly boneless. When she was craving something random at 2 in the morning, he would usually head to the kitchens himself to get it, rather than wake the elves by floo, though they had gotten used to it quickly.

But when her hormones struck, and she had a distinctly different urge for him, he was known to be quite... Accommodating. Even during the middle of a seventh year potions class. Thankfully, that particular occasion had been during a study and writing assignment, and was easily taken care of. He remembered it very fondly.

-Sexual Content-

 _"Professor Snape, might I have a word with you for a moment. It is... Quite urgent." Her voice had dropped on the last 2 words._

 _"Certainly, Professor Granger. Alright, continue with the assignment. If you don't, I will know." He sneered at the class. They had gone through his office to their private chambers, Hermione tearing at his cloak the whole way. When it dropped to the floor, she began working at the buttons on his trousers and he pulled her hands away._

 _"I do believe I can handle this part. Perhaps you should start on your own clothing." He purred into her ear._

 _"No need." She murmured sexily, before dropping her robes. There she stood before him, wearing nothing but that sexy smirk which never failed to get his blood pumping. His breath caught and a growl escaped him. He waved his hand, divestoing his clothes, before pouncing on her and carefully pulling her on top of him on the bed. She attacked his mouth with fervor, sucking his tongue into her mouth and exploring. She moaned at the feel of his hands caressing her thighs, as his length rubbed against her heated core._

 _He ran a finger up along her spine and spoke in his low, silky voice, "Ride me, witch." She very nearly came on the spot, as a shiver went through her at the sound of what she called his 'sex voice', and impaled herself on his aching, hard cock._

 _"Oh, fuck! Gods, Sev- feels so good." She moaned._

 _"I will never tire of just how perfect you feel wrapped around me, love." He said, deeply. He groaned as she twisted her hips and began to ride him in earnest. She let out a soft sigh as he began stroking her sensitive breasts and the turgid nipples._

 _"You know how much I love that. Oh, Severus!" He could feel the quivering of her inner walls already and knew that he wouldn't be far behind. His left hand made the short trek south, running a single finger along the bump of their child, before coming to rest at the place they were joined. Hermione knew what was coming, and began to grind herself, swirling her hips and pushing his thick length into her cervix, as he began to strum her aching clit._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck- oh God's! Yes- oh please! Severus!"_

 _"That's right, witch. Feel my hard cock, Hermione. Fuck! Ride me hard!" He said on a groan, his left thumb still playing with her clit. "Gods, Hermione! I feel your pussy fluttering over me. Sweet Circe, witch. Cum for me love. Cum hard and tell everyone in this castle who makes you feel like this!"_

 _Hermione let out a wail of completion, throwing her head back, as her pussy gripped him hard, clasping and releasing, massaging his orgasm from the depths of his gut, and his cum shot from him in thick ropes, deep inside her._

 _As they caught their breath, he realized he was in the middle of a class and should probably be getting back._

 _"Thank you, love. But I should probably go check on the students I left in my classroom. They should be nearly done with the assignment about now." She had giggled at his statement._

 _"I'm sorry, Severus. I just... I don't know what came over me." She blushed._

 _"I do. Gods bless pregnancy hormones." He purred into her ear, before kissing her neck and petting her belly._

-Content Over-

But not all aspects of her pregnancy were enjoyable for the dark man. Her distinctly 'Hermione-esque' anxiety surrounding the planning of their wedding was beginning to get to him.

He had sat through the many ramblings on which flowers to choose, who to invite, where to hold the reception, before he had lost his patience regarding her dress.

"I'm going to look like a damned whale! I can't possibly wear white and every girl wants to wear white on her wedding day!" She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Enough, woman!" He bellowed. "You will not look like a whale. You will be absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't care less what color you have on or what style it is, or how you wear your hair. You will look perfect, no matter what you choose. If you want to wear white, then wear it. Bollocks to anyone who says anything about it. This is to be our wedding. Our special day. And anyone who tries to ruin it, well they can all just go bugger off." He said, gathering her into his arms and settling her on his lap more comfortably. He stroked her hair as her head rested against his chest and his soothing voice rumbled out.

"I think a selection of moonflowers, teal Picasso and perhaps some black star and even white Calla Lilies will be lovely. If we are having our ceremony by the black lake, I think the Great Hall would be fine for a reception, perhaps done up the way they do the yule ball. As for who comes, I don't care. As long as I have you and Lorelei there, I will be a very happy man." He told her as he rubbed circles on her back. "Now can we stop all this nonsense, and relax and enjoy our evening?"

Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms and said "I love you, Severus. Thank you for handling my anxiety. And I think all of that sounds perfect. When should we do it?"

"Well, it's already February, this little one is due in April, " he said, running his fingers over her protruding form. "Perhaps... 3 weeks. Will that be enough time? I would like it done as soon as possible."

"3 weeks?! But Severus, why?"

"Well, you'll be in your third trimester, but not so far that you can't do anything. You'll still be able to travel if we choose to have a honeymoon, though I think it might be best to wait until after the birth. It won't interfere with exams or classes, if we do it on a weekend. The only problem is that all the students will be here, but I doubt you have any issue with that anyway." He said, still holding her close to his heart.

"3 weeks. Right. Well, I suppose I could have Neville help get the flowers together. That shouldn't be a problem. I know Minerva would be able to help get the invitations out quickly and probably set everything up for the ceremony and reception. Ginny and Molly will be thrilled to help with the dresses and whatnot. Yes. I should think 3 weeks will be no problem at all." She said with a content smile, finally glad to have things dealt with.

"So who will be standing with you?" Severus asked.

"Ginny will be my maid of honor, Harry and Ron will be my best men... It seemed nicer than calling them bridesmaids." She said with a giggle.

"Oh Gods. Please make them wear some monstrosity of a color, at the very least. Think of it as your wedding gift to me." He smirked at the thought of the two-headed bane of his existence in some awful puce robes.

"I'll think about it." She chuckled into his chest. "Arthur will be giving me away." She said quietly, covering a yawn. "He was always a bit like a second father to me."

"I think that sounds perfect, love" he rumbled, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"And who will stand up with you, Severus?" She questioned him, beginning to slur her words as she began to succumb to drowsiness.

"Draco will likely be my best man. I'll probably have David and perhaps Filius stand with me also. It's funny, but I never thought I would need someone to stand up at a wedding for me, but before the war ended the way it did, I would have said Albus and Kingsley. Suppose that won't work."

"I'm sorry, darling." She placed a kiss just over his heart. "I think our wedding will be perfect. A winter-spring wedding. How lovely." She said dreamily, as she finally drifted off to sleep. Severus couldn't agree more. With Hermione joining to him, the day couldn't possibly get any better.


	20. Chapter 20

Upon waking, Hermione was greeted with a surprisingly sunny morning for Scotland at the end of March. A wide smile slowly crept across her face.

"I'm getting married today." She said to the empty room as she sat up in bed. Molly came rushing in, pulling back the curtains on her enchanted windows and bringing in the sunlight.

"Up, up, up! We've lots to do, my dear." She bustled around the room, pulling back the blankets, gathering Hermione's robe and pushing it into her hands as she pulled her from her bed.

Once she was standing, she put her hands on her second mother's shoulders. "I'm getting married today." She said again, her smile nearly splitting her face in two. Molly shared her excited grin and said, "Yes, my dear, you are. But not if you don't move your little bum and start getting ready! Do you want Severus to see you coming down the aisle in your bed clothes? No! Now, off to the bath with you." She said, shooing Hermione from her own bed.

Hermione had moved back to her own room for the night, Minerva would be watching the baby until Monday morning, and Severus had spent the evening before with the men in the wedding. Hermione had no idea what Draco had planned for them all, but she hoped they could keep him calm. The entire week before the ceremony, Severus had been beside himself with anxiety. The normally 'put together' man had been a nightmare to deal with.

Hermione had spent the evening being pampered by the castle's house elves along with Ginny and Molly. They had all been massaged, gotten manicures and pedicures, and facials, before gossiping about the wedding and the baby. She continued to relax in a hot bubble bath as things were set up in the sitting room for them to begin getting ready. As she lazed about in the tub, she lightly ran her fingertips over her baby bump and hummed 'going to the chapel'.

It was a decidedly hung over professor that awoke the morning of his wedding to the sound of someone making entirely too much noise while making tea.

"Oh Gods. What happened last night?" He said, his voice even lower than usual, as he lifted himself from his sleeping position on the floor in front of his hearth.

"Good morning, there sleepy head. Here, take this." Draco said, passing his godfather a vial with light blue liquid in it.

"Why are you so ungodly loud," he groaned, blindly grabbing for the vial as he clutched his head. He quickly drank the contents of the vial and breathed a sigh of relief as the hangover potion did its work.

"Well, last night, David, Harry, Ron and I came over to help you celebrate your last night of freedom, and you couldn't quit whinging about how Hermione was sure to back out and run away because you're not good enough for her, so we decided the only course of action was to get you exceedingly drunk. It worked quite well, too." He said very matter of factly, handing the man a cup of tea.

"Harry and Ron even got you to sing some karaoke with them. By the way, your rendition of Johnny Cash's I walk the line was... Life changing. Alright, now you've slept and you are no longer hung over, however, I don't believe your bride will appreciate you smelling like a brewery. Go shower, we'll have some breakfast and then get you dressed. It's a big day today." He finished with a small smile.

Severus stood and began to walk to his shower. He stopped in the doorway and turned around, looking the younger man in the eye with a smile and look of wonder on his face as he said, "I'm getting married today."

Draco laughed before saying, "Not looking like that, you're not. Go on!" He said, shooing the man to his bathroom.

Hermione was finishing up her makeup, as Ginny was putting the finishing touches on her hair, when Molly walked into the room. She looked lovely in simple light teal dress robes.

"Are we ready for the dress? It's almost time." Hermione stood from the vanity and turned around.

"Yes. I'm ready."

The two women helped her step into the simple and elegant dress, before carefully raising the zip and hooking the small closures on the back. They stepped back and she turned to face them.

"Well, how does it look?" She said nervously.

"Oh, 'Mione. He won't know what hit him." Ginny said in awe.

"Oh, you look gorgeous, love. Like an angel. Are we ready to go? Arthur is waiting in the sitting room." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go get me hitched!" Hermione said with a small laugh. As she entered the sitting room, Arthur reached for her hand, placing a kiss on the back, then held her at arm's length.

"You are a vision, Hermione. Absolutely lovely. Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you don't, we can leave right now, no questions asked. Just say the word." He said looking serious.

"Arthur!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. He said the same thing to me the day I married Harry." Ginny said, smiling.

"No. I'm ready. Let's go get married." She said, excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Right. Well, best not keep him waiting, then." And with that, he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her out onto the grounds near the Black Lake. Everything was perfect. Simple white wooden chairs were set up on either side of a shimmering runner of see through teal fabric, flowers lining the sides. Candles floated everywhere, providing a romantic atmosphere as the sun began to lower in the sky. Their friends were seated and waiting for everything to begin, as Minerva chatted quietly with Severus at the alter, waiting for Hermione's arrival. The groom was fidgeting, self-conciously pulling on the sleeves of his robes and tucking a finger into his collar. Draco pulled him back, pushed his hands to his sides, and fixed his robes, giving him a quick pep talk. Hermione watched from the side as he took a deep calming breath and resumed his usual posture.

He looked beyond handsome in his black dress robes, one teal Picasso Calla Lily and one black star Calla Lily tucked into his lapel, his hair pulled back into a que with a black ribbon. Her breath caught for a moment just gazing at him.

An enchanted string quartet began to play itself and everyone stood and turned to see her entrance as the opening strains of Can't Help Falling in Love began to fill the air. She took a breath and Arthur led her to the start of the aisle. She took in his face, eyes so full of love and emotion, it was a wonder anyone had ever thought him to be made of stone. He was so obviously wearing his heart on his sleeve today. She was sure she saw a tear fall from his eye as she slowly walked towards him and she smiled.

The were almost halfway, when something began to feel wrong...

"What's taking so long? Surely they know it's time to start." Severus grumbled to Minerva at the alter.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute, Severus." She said, trying to calm him as he began to tug on his sleeves and collar, suddenly feeling hot and overwhelmed. Draco grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Sev, relax. She'll be here. If she was going to back out, she never would have said yes." He said, smirking and raising his eye brow.

"Right. She'll be here." He said, taking a deep breath and resuming his position to await his bride.

Their song began to play, and when he looked up, there she was. A vision in blush, her dress draping over one shoulder in a Grecian style and gathered in an empire waist with a small teal braid resting just above her baby bump. Her curls were pinned back on one side with the same teal Picasso and black star Calla Lilies he wore, flowing down her back in glossy curls. He lost his breath. She positively glowed. He felt so unbelievably lucky to be marrying the witch. How on Earth could he ever be good enough to deserve this work of art, this goddess, walking towards him, ready to promise herself to him for life? He felt a tear escape his eye as she smiled at him and nearly knocked him from his feet. But then suddenly, when she had almost gotten halfway, something went wrong. He saw her face drop and a grimace of pain contorted her features. She grabbed her stomach and would have fallen to her knees if not for Arthur's firm grip on her arm. He felt pain shoot across his midsection and gasped harshly before rushing down the aisle to meet her.

"Hermione, love. What's happening?" He asked.

"Severus, the baby. Oh Gods! I think the baby is trying to come now! Severus, it's too soon!" She said through clenched teeth, her eyes shut tight as she gripped his hand.

"Poppy!" He yelled over his shoulder. She ran over to the couple and began waiving her wand trying to get diagnostics.

"We must get her to the hospital wing, Severus. I need to examine her. She shouldn't be in labor, she's not due for 2 more months." She said in a firm voice, trying not to show the worry she was feeling.

"Of course." Severus helped Hermione to stand as she cried out.

Her dress was covered in blood.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Severus had gotten her to a somewhat upright position, the pain shot through their abdomens. Both grimacing, neither crying out, except when they called to Poppy. Harry and Draco were forced to levitate them to the hospital wing as the wedding guests sat, dumbfounded at the turn of events. The moment Hermione had called out, a scared Lorelei had jumped from Molly's lap, trying to get to her mother. Her Uncle George quickly scooped her up and amused her with some of his new products, shooting off glittering butterflies in the air in all different colors. He'd thought they would be nice for the end of the ceremony, but now he was glad they were helpful in distracting the distraught child.

Minerva looked on, as the couple that she had long though of as her own children were lifted and taken to the hospital wing, her worry and years showing on her face. She straightened out her robes as a look of determination shuttered her features, and began following behind them.

"You're sure, Poppy? Everything will be fine?" Severus asked.

"Quite certain."

"And what exactly caused all this to happen?" Hermione questioned the medi witch.

"Excessive magic. As magical beings, our bodies maintain certain levels of Magic. It's one of the causes of mood swings during a magical pregnancy. As your and your baby's magic grows and fluctuates, so will your moods, appetites, strength and all sorts of other things. Your emotions will also influence your magic levels. I'm putting you on bed rest. You need to relax until this child is ready to be born. I don't want you out of that bed except for using the loo and bathing. Every time you get up, so does your heart rate. Is that understood?" She said, looking down her nose at the couple anxiously clinging to each other's hands.

"Absolutely, Poppy. I'll see to it." Severus said.

"But what about the wedding? I suppose we could postpone until after the baby is born. But I don't think I can wait any longer to be your wife." Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand in hers.

"I believe I may have a solution for you there." Minerva said as she swept into the room.

"And that would be?" Severus asked, his eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"I see no reason why we can't do it today. There are no students in here, plenty of room for everyone if we move your bed a bit. Or we could do it more privately with just the two of you and some witnesses. The choice is yours." She said in her familiar and comforting Scottish brogue. The couple shared a look, Hermione's eyes full of love, Severus's eyes alight with emotion.

"Then make it happen. I expect nothing but the best for my bride." Severus said mock-imperiously, his gaze never wavering from his soon to be wife. Minerva and Poppy both smiled as they looked on.

"I won't have my witch being stressed about putting the wedding off a minute longer than necessary." He stroked her hand, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'll have the elves begin setting things up in here, then. Don't worry about a thing." She said, patting Severus on his shoulder and hustling from the room with Poppy at her side.

"Excessive magic?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes. Not very common. But one thing is for certain, those two will have a very powerful boy on there hands soon enough." She said before they exited the wing.

"A boy?" Severus asked, rising from the chair next to Hermione's bed.

"Oh bother. It slipped out. I know you didn't want to know the sex. I'm so sorry." Poppy explained, a heavy blush rising on her cheeks.

Severus walked up to her, his eyes full of wonder and excitement, and pulled her into a hug. Poppy stood bolt upright and stiff. She was no stranger to comforting an ill child and had spent more than 20 years patching up Severus' cuts, bruises and assorted tortures from his time as a spy, but in all their time working together, he had never hugged her. She was baffled by the man's reaction, and could only stand and awkwardly pat his back. He quickly pulled back and went to Hermione, gathering her in a tight embrace.

"A boy. A son." He said, his throat becoming thick with unshed tears. "You're giving me a son. Thank you." He said, as he rocked her back and forth. She clung to him, and began giggling into his chest.

"What exactly is so funny Miss Granger?" He said raising a brow and pulling back to lay her back against the pillows.

"Well, you had a 50/50 chance of getting a son. And it is quite interesting seeing you so excited about it." She smiled at his antics as he pouted slightly. " You do realize that I don't know a thing about little boys. You'll have to help me a bit." She said.

"I don't believe that will be a problem. You know, I was a little boy, once upon a time." He told her imperiously.

"I doubt it. You just came out a fully grown, grouchy git from the start." Harry said from the doorway, a smile on his face as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, watch it Potter. That's my godfather you're making fun of." Draco said, a smirk of his own on his face, as he crossed the room and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"So, are we having a wedding, or what?" He asked, as the first of the house elves came in and began setting the room up. With a few snapped fingers, and some slight maneuvering, they were ready.

"Well, now that we are all ready, we are gathered here today to witness the final binding of these two individuals in the nexus of holy matrimony. I must say, I never expected to perform a wedding ceremony this way, but then again, when do things ever seem to go picture perfect for these two." A swell of laughter rolled through the crowd.

"I call on all the Gods and Goddesses to bless this union. May you be granted many years of health, love and happiness together as husband and wife. I believe you have your own vows. Severus?" He nervously cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I seem to have lost myself. The man I was for so long a time. So unhappy, miserable really, so tired, ready to give up the fight. I never expected to live through the war, and suddenly, when I did, I found that I finally had a reason to. You have changed me. You have made me awaken. You have given me a reason to get up each day, happy, excited, ready to go out and live. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. It physically pains me to think of a world where you are not laying beside me at night, or waking without you in the morning. A world without the laughter of our daughter. A world without our son. I could not possibly love you more. I will always be difficult. I will be grumpy in mornings before I've been properly caffeinated. I will yell. I will probably always be a bit overprotective. But I will always be there for you. I will always listen and learn from my mistakes. I will hold you when you cry. I will care for you when ill. I will love you all the days of my life."

"Hermione?" Minerva said as she discretely flicked an errant tear from her eye.

"I couldn't think of what to say to you. I tried for weeks to come up with the right words to tell you just what you mean to me, but it always came out wrong. So, of course, I did what comes naturally to me and I researched." Severus chuckled softly, lifting a hand to her face and brushing her tears away. "And I found that it's alright that I couldn't get the words right, because someone else had.

'I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz, or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off. I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul. I love you as the plant that never blooms but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers; thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance, risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.'" She finished, as she openly cried.

"Pablo Naruda" Severus said on a breath with a smile on his face. It seemed there were many sniffles going through the room. Molly was falling apart as Arthur handed her a handkerchief.

Minerva cleared her throat before continuing the ceremony. "Severus do you take Hermione to be your wife, promising to cherish and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek together with her a life hallowed by the Gods and Goddesses?"

"I do." He said with confidence.

"Hermione, do you take Severus to be your husband, promising to cherish and protect him, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek together with him a life hallowed by the Gods and Goddesses?"

"I do." She said on an exhale, her eyes alight with happy tears.

"And now the rings." Minerva said. Ginny handed Hermione Severus's ring as Draco handed Severus Hermione's.

As Severus pushed the ring onto Hermione's finger he repeated after Minerva.

"My heart is in this ring. My love is in this ring. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you when the sun shines and when the rain falls. In sickness and in health. When you look at this ring think of me and remember that I love you always."

"And Hermione."

"My heart is in this ring. My love is in this ring. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. I promise to be your faithful wife, to love you when the sun shines and when the rain falls. In sickness and in health. When you look at this ring, think of me and remember that I love you always."

"I call upon the Gods and Goddesses of earth to place these two in good health. May they care for each other in times of illness or infirmity." Minerva said as she wrapped a green chord around their joined hands.

"I call upon the Gods and Goddesses of air. May you grant them clear minds and a sharp wit. May they talk through their problems and work together to create and learn." She said, wrapping a white chord around their hands.

"I call upon the Gods and Goddesses of water to give them happiness and joy for all the days of their lives." She said as she wrapped a blue chord around their hands.

"And I call upon the Gods and Goddesses of fire. May you grant them a passion that will burn brightly for many years to come" she said as she wrapped the final red chord around their hands. She lifted her wand and waved it around the chords as she said, "Blessed be this union. Blessed be their house. Blessed be their children. Blessed be their health. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Everyone repeated.

"It is my incredible honor to pronounce you husband and wife. Severus, please, kiss the bride." Severus leaned over her in the bed, gathering her in his arms and placing a gentle but passionate kiss to her lips, as all of their friends looked on cheering. Of course George and Ron quickly let loose the wolf whistles and cat calls, quickly breaking them apart to jointly glare at the brothers.

"May I present to you all Mr and Mrs Severus Snape!" Minerva said happily above the applause.

As the party began in the Great Hall, the newly weds sat quietly in the hospital wing. Severus was laying with his wife in his arms, her hair tickling his chin as it rested on her head. He listened to the sound of her soft breathing as his hand rested on their son.

"I love you, Severus." She said softly, playing with his fingers on her belly.

"And I love you." He said, placing a kiss on her head. They lay together, needing no words to express the perfection of the moment, as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

As the days ticked by one by one, Hermione grew more and more restless. She had never been so sedentary in her life. By the 14th day in the hospital wing, not even the promise of some of Severus' more rare texts from his personal library could hold her concentration and keep her in bed.

Severus had refused to leave her side. Minerva had threatened his job more than once to get him to teach his classes, but had only managed to infuriate him. Once he had cited the clause in his contract stating his right to sabbatical, there was nothing more she could do, but call in Professor Slughorn to substitute. Severus had spent days reading her sonnets and plays. He would read to her from potions magazines, the latest research in charms, or even going so far as to read some of Lorelei's books when she was brought to visit. He would lift her to her mother's arms, tucking them both in and getting them comfortable, before putting on his most serious 'professor face' as his wife liked to call it, then he would pull out one of his daughter's favorite stories. Today's selection: The True Story of the Three Little Pigs. She seemed to find it hilarious the way he read it. To be fair, his wife would laugh too.

Lorelei lay snuggled into her mother's side, one chubby arm and tiny hand resting gently on her pregnant stomach and carefully petting her little brother, with the thumb of her other hand firmly planted in her mouth. Hermione would cover her daughter's hand with her right and play with her baby soft curls with her left as she listened to her husband's silky voice. As Severus switched to the next story, he noticed the tiny witch's eyes begin to droop, it was just about her nap time anyway, before she leaned over and placed a soft but still open mouthed kiss to Hermione's belly.

"Love you, bwuddew." She said, releasing a yawn and snuggling back into her mother's side to sleep, blissfully unaware of the happy contented tears falling from Hermione's eyes. With moments like this, she would stay in bed happily for as long as she needed to.

It was on a drizzly morning in early May, at exactly 2 in the morning, that Hermione's water broke. She had just gotten the strength and motivation together to get out of bed and head for the loo, when her feet had been drenched by a warm somewhat thick fluid. She froze in place, before letting out a shocked huff laughter.

"Umm... Severus...?" She said out loud to the empty hospital wing. He grumbled in his sleep from the small transfigured cot.

"Severus!" She shouted slightly, causing him to bolt straight up from the bed.

"Why the Gods was Potter trying to kiss me!" He shouted. He shook the dream from his head as Hermione's low giggle graced his ears, along with what he thought was, "What the he'll do you dream about?" and turned to look at her. "What are you doing out of bed? You know you aren't supposed to be up." He said as he pulled back the blankets and began crossing to her.

"Severus, wait-" she tried to warn.

He got about a foot away, before promptly stepping into her amniotic fluid and falling flat on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. He stared at the blank ceiling as his breath slowly came back to him and Hermione laughed again.

"I tried to tell you. Sweetheart, my waters broke." She said as she stood over him.

"Oh Gods. I'm laying in a pool of your waters. Merlin!" He barked, as he scrambled to his feet, only to be met with his wife's chuckles once again.

"Could you be a dear and fetch Madame Pomphrey please." She said through her mirth.

"Right! Poppy!" He yelled, as he tried to lead his wife back to the bed, before leaving for the medi witch's rooms.

"Everything looks good, dear. You've got some time still, but being your second, I do believe we will be meeting young mister Snape in the next number of hours. If I was a betting woman, I would say before lunch." Poppy said as she waved her wand over each hand, re-sanitizing them. "For now, just try to relax and rest as much as possible. I'll set things up and let Minerva know. Severus, if her contractions get closer than 5 minutes apart, send a patronus." She said, before departing.

"How are you feeling, love? Do you need anything?" Severus said, as he leaned over his wife, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"I have a list of demands, actually." She stated, to which he raised his eyebrow.

"First off, kiss me please." She said with a half smile. He willingly complied.

"And next?" He asked, sardonically.

"Could you braid my hair please? I'm sorry to ask, but my arms will get tired as soon as I start it myself, and it will just be in the way." She said sheepishly. With the deft flick of his wand, her request was administered and her hair lay neatly plaited, the tail falling over one shoulder.

"Anything else?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. Hold my hand!" She said with urgency, as a contraction shot through her abdomen and lower back. She simply gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand, breathing slowly as it passed. Her husband, on the other hand, panted heavily, ground his molars together, cried out at the crest, and let a single tear escape from the corner of his eye.

"What? Severus, are you alright? I didn't squeeze that hard, did I?" She asked nervously.

"It would appear that our soul bond allows me to feel when you are in pain." He said slowing his breath.

"And that was your reaction to a small contraction?! Oh this ought to be fun." She said with a menacing laugh.

"That was a small contraction?!" He shouted incredulously.

"Yes. It'll get considerably worse before this is all over. You'll be one of the few men in the world who truly knows what being in labor feels like." She told him. The satisfied smirk on her face was not at all comforting to the man who was once again beginning to pant as another contraction began.

"This is worse than the cruciotus. At least you know when it's being cast. This just comes on with no warning. Oh Gods, it's only going to get worse!" He nearly bawled. Oh this would be so much fun.

"Are you certain, Poppy? It's still so early!" Minerva said, as she wrapped her dressing gown aroundherself, tying it at the waist.

"Everything appears to be coming along fine. He will be a very strong little wizard. I have no doubt all will be well." The medi witch said with confidence. They began making their way towards the couple's private room in the infirmary, hearing slightly distressing noises. Minerva ripped opened the door, wand drawn, and stopped abruptly, looking on the entirely unheard of scene before her. There, in a chair next to the bed, Severus Snape was writhing in pain, the grinding of his teeth audible, tears coming from his eyes. And in the bed next to him, his wife lay, laughing on slightly stuttered breath at his discomfort which appeared to be extreme. Once the contraction passed, she appeared the picture of calm.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" She bellowed.

"Severus feels everything I feel. The soul bond." She said between peels of laughter. "He doesn't seem to be handling it well."

Poppy, who had never seen this man cry out in his pain before, immediately checked the pair over. Surely her labor must be worse than expected.

"I see no reason you should be experiencing so much pain. Are you feeling well, Hermione?" She asked, waving her wand over the laboring witch.

"I'm fine. Right where I should be. I just don't think he was expecting this and has no idea what to do to get through it." She said, calming her laughter. She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles as she began speaking in soft soothing tones.

"I'm sorry, love. We'll get through this together, alright? After the next one, get up behind me in the bed. I'll help you breath through it." She said as she gently cupped his cheek in her other hand.

"No more laughing at me?" He questioned, his most intimidating face on, and having no effect.

"I swear it." She agreed with a smile.

"Alright, let's get ready to push. Next contraction, hold your breath and bear down. You know what to do." Madam Pomphrey said, taking up position at the foot of the bed. Hermione nodded and grabbed hold of her husband's hand.

"Not long now, love. You can do this." She said over her shoulder. "Now, put your arms under my thighs and help me hold my legs apart. It'll make it easier to push." She suggested.

"Either I create a potion that blocks all pain of childbirth, or we never have sex again." He grumbled, placing his hands where his wife instructed as sweat poured off him.

"Alright. Deep breath... And push!"

"Oh, bugger me with a fish pole! Fuck!" Snape cussed loudly, his curse echoing off the walls of the mostly empty room.

"Sev, you know I love you, and I understand how hard this is for you, but you absolutely can not say things like that. They make me want to laugh so bloody hard and I need to hold my breath. So please, do try to keep it all in." Hermione said panting between contractions, trying to save as much energy as possible.

"I'll try, love. No promises." He said, sucking in a deep breath, as another contraction began to creep up.

He managed to make it through 3 contractions, but as the baby's head began to crown, his restraint fled.

"Oh bloody cunty bollocks! ARSEBADGER! SPUNKTRUMPET! FUCK!" He seemed to lose all control, but Hermione was focused and rested momentarily, seemingly oblivious to the vitriol coming from her husband's mouth.

"Gods, I'm a bloody wazzock. No sex. Never again. Don't care how bloody fantastic it is." He groused.

Madame Pomphrey could have cast a silencing charm at any time, but decided not to, if not for the black mail opportunity, then for the entertainment value alone. It was a very worth while choice for the few in the room.

"Never heard some of those. I'll have to remember them for later." Harry whispered to his wife as she chuckled, dabbing Hermione's forehead with a cold wet flannel.

"Right. One more push, and I think we'll have it. Push, Hermione!" Poppy coached. Having run out of energy and creative words, Severus merely opted to let loose a gut deep roar, as his child was expelled from his wife's body, screaming immediately, as he was cleaned and swaddled.

"He's perfect, you two. 3.8 kilograms and 55.8 centimeters long. Have a few minutes with him before we finish up here." Poppy said softly, handing the small bundle to mother and father.

"Wow. We made that? Thank the Gods he has your nose." Severus whispered off hand.

"Yes and your hair." Hermione said with a smile, trailing her pointer finger over his smooth, pink cheek. "What shall we call him?" She asked dazedly.

"I suppose 'pain in the arse' would be inappropriate." Snape carped.

"Yes, Severus. It would be. Now be serious. What should we name him?"

"How about Silas? I've always liked it. I have a grandfather Silas somewhere in my family tree." He spoke softly into his wife's ear, somehow already forgetting the pain of the entire experience.

"I like that. Silas Enoch Snape." She murmured.

"Welcome to the world Silas." Severus said reverently to his son. For the first time in his life, other than his wedding, Severus Snape cried happy tears.

Shortly after lunch, Minerva had brought Lorelei to the hospital wing.

"Mummy? Daddy?" She asked

"Yes, little dove. They're here. They have someone to show you." Minerva said to the child.

"My bwoddew?" She asked, her tiny voice awed.

"Yes. Let's go see him." She said quietly, as they entered the private room.

"Hello, love. Lorelei, I have someone for you to meet." Severus said, as he carefully knelt down in front of his daughter. "Lorelei, this is your brother, Silas. Can you say hello?"

Lorelei carefully leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek before whispering, "Hewwo bwuddew. I love you."

Hermione sniffled softly, brushing the tears from her eyes at the display before her.

Severus sat next to his wife on the bed as Minerva and Lorelei got introduced to the newest addition at Hogwarts. He leaned over, kissing her neck before whispering in her ear.

"You are an absolute Goddess, Hermione. Thank you for him."

"You're welcome. Are you still so sure that we can't have any more, love?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Perhaps I was a bit... Hasty." He conceded. "No more for a while, still." He said kissing her hand.

"That's fine. I've got all I need right here." She sighed, laying back against the pillows, as she watched her family get acquainted.


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

Epilogue

To most, it was just another day. Another morning in May. Just one more Sunday. One last day before the work week started, or classes returned. But to this man, it was such an important day. He made for certain that all the children were up, washed, dressed and ready. He tried to be sure they were quiet so as not to wake their mother on her special day, as they began cooking her breakfast in bed, with their father's help or course.

"Lorelei, help your sisters with the eggs, please. Satira, Seraphima do as she says. We don't want to make a mess, now do we?" He said from across the kitchen, as he helped Silas put the finishing touches on their gift.

If someone had told Severus Snape, big bad potions master and greasy git extraordinaire, that he would take to family life like a hippogriff to the air, he would have immediately sent them to St Mungo's. But it seemed like that had been a completely separate life from the one he was living now. He was a happily married father of 5 who couldn't wait for summer break from term. In that sense, he hadn't changed, except that now, he looked so forward to spending the time with his family. Last summer had been spent at Hainan Island in China. The twins had loved the volcano park and monkeys everywhere, while Sabine and Silas had thoroughly enjoyed the Buddhist temple, Lorelei had loved the beaches, and their parents had found nothing could ruin the enjoyment of having their family together. This year's destination would be Sanliurfa in Turkey, and he could hardly wait.

Severus could scarcely believe that the life he was living was his own. So much of it was the same, the same classes to teach, the same teachers meetings to attend, the same balls to chaperone, the same dunderhead students. However now, 2 of his own his own children were among them. Lorelei was finishing up her 4th year at 15 years old, Silas was nearly complete with his 2nd year at 13. Sabine would be starting after next year, she had just turned 9 and the twins Seraphima and Satira we're a ways off still at just 4 years old.

Needless to say, his life was loud, busy, hectic and overwhelming. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Coming home to his family at night seemed to be one of his greatest accomplishments, easily trumping his Order of Merlin First Class. His life was perfection in his opinion.

Thankfully, his eldest, Lorelei was a very level headed witch with little time for boys. She was so much like her mother. A Gryffindor princess all her own, with top grades and her nose constantly in a book. Silas had taken after him, a Slytherin through and through, with some Gryffindor tendencies when it came to his family. Sabine was a good mix of her parents, enjoying books and learning and having fun with friends, but also very adept at potions and finding much enjoyment in solitude. Her house would remain a mystery until her sorting day. The twins seamed to be very Slytherin, constantly starting trouble for fun and never revealing sources. But Molly Weasley was never shy of mentioning how much like Fred and George they were. Only time would tell where they were concerned.

He had been ecstatically happy the day his wife had told him she was expecting Sabine. He would have been happy to stop at 2 children, but for some reason, the thought of more proof of their love for each other in the world was oddly satisfying. They had both decided to stop after her; three was enough, thank you very much. Three was full of screaming, and crying and messes and sticky hands and fighting. Then he was shocked when she had told him she was expecting again. After he had breathed for a moment, he was excited once again. Until Poppy had told them it would be not one, but two new babies. He had fainted dead away, and awoken several minutes later thinking it was a dream, until his wife had showed him the moving sonogram picture of their twins, swimming away.

But he could not possibly imagine being any happier than he was with his life right now. Yes, it was loud. Yes, it was incredibly busy. Yes, it was hectic, especially when he and his wife were working on some new research or a new potion or spell of some kind. But most of all, his life was full to bursting with love and affection. And he owed it all to the woman now sleeping late, as she so rarely got to do, in their bed, in their room, in their house in Hogsmead. Their life together had been nothing short of utopian.

As the children finished making their mother a breakfast of raspberry French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon with coffee, and he and Silas had finished wrapping her gift, they piled everything on a tray and entered the room on near silent feet, at least as silent as two 4 year olds can be, only to find their mother sitting up in bed reading the latest charms magazine.

"Good morning, my loves." She greeted them, putting the magazine to the side.

"Aww, dad! It's ruined! She was supposed to be sleeping still!" Sabine whined.

"It's not ruined, Bina. I promise." Severus said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before he leaned down to place the tray over Hermione's lap.

"But how can we make sure she gets to sleep in, if she's already awake!"

"Bina, I only woke up moments ago. I swear it. I thought I would stay in bed so you're breakfast wouldn't be a waste. Come here, love." Hermione told her daughter, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Sabine climbed up and snuggled in to her mother's side, placing a good morning kiss to her cheek.

"Happy mother's day, mum. I love you." She said, no longer moody. Ah the joys of raising girls, Severus thought to himself, as he lifted both of the twins to join their sister on the king sized four poster.

"Thank you. I love you too, Bina." She said, kissing her daughter's temple. She held her arms open for the twins, who each placed smacking kisses to either cheek.

"Morning mummy. Happy mummy's day." They said in unison.

"Thank you, Phima. Thank you, Tira."

"Well, eat up before it gets cold, mum. Happy mother's day." Lorelei said, kissing her mother's cheek and stepping back to give her brother space to greet her.

"This looks delicious, Lore. Thank you." She said taking a bite of her eggs, and groaning. "Oh, absolutely fantastic! Who made these eggs?" She asked, looking curiously at the twins, knowing that scrambling eggs was about all they could handle in the kitchen.

"We did, mummy! We did!" They parroted each other. "But we did have a little help from Lorelei." Saraphima added.

"Well, they are magnificent, girls." She said, sipping her coffee. She made quick work of the breakfast, being sure to eat every bite so that no one would feel left out, before turning to her son.

"Well? No good morning kiss? Silas, get your bum over here." She said in mock consternation.

"Aw, mum. I was just waiting. Here. Happy mother's day." He said in a voice already much like his father's, handing her their gifts and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, love. What do we have here?" She said, tearing off the paper and bow to reveal the package beneath. Opening the box, she found a beautiful set of picture frames, a shot of each child on the day they were born, surrounding a picture of her and Severus on their wedding day. Each picture had one more person in it than the last. Lorelei's was just her mother holding her with tears on her face, Silas' had Hermione, Severus and Lorelei, Sabine's had her parents and older siblings, and the twins had everyone. It was a perfect gift. It was real. It showed how much their family had grown and changed, and yet in each picture Hermione noticed that her husband had the same expression on his face, and it was always one of complete adoration. In each picture, Severus was looking at his wife with that same gaze of surprise and appreciation.

"Alright, love?" Severus asked from his place at the foot of the bed, his eyes concerned.

"Could not possibly be better." She whispered tearfully, giving him a brilliant smile as she clutched the frame to her chest. He shared her smile, before turning to his children.

"Right, then. Off with you hellions. Grandma Minnie is waiting for you all, and I certainly don't want to see her angry at us for keeping her! Let's go." He said in a very authoritative voice. Once the children had left the room, he turned to his wife and leaned in for a proper greeting. After being married for 13 years, he still thought her a goddess. He fell more in love with her every day.

"Good morning, love. Happy mother's day." He said softly against her lips as he trailed a hand through her soft curls.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Be honest, you've been up for hours haven't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course I have. You know I can't sleep without you. The moment you're out of bed, I wake up. Besides, I haven't slept passed 9 since before Silas was born." She told him with a smile. He chuckled before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'll be back soon. Just taking them through the floo, and I will be back and have you all to myself." He told her, his eyebrow raised as he added, "Be sure that you're... Ready for me, Hermione. I don't like to be kept... waiting." He instructed, his voice like liquid silk, sending a tremor down her spine.

"Of course, not. But if I still happen to be in the bath, you know you're more than welcome to join me." She told him with an eyebrow raise of her own, before walking towards their master bathroom, dropping her silk nightgown on the way and glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Dad, come on. Let's go!" Lorelei yelled from downstairs.

"Hurry back." Hermione said simply.

"Oh Gods, yes." He said to her retreating form. "And to think, this all started with nothing but a kiss."


End file.
